Short Change Hero
by DramioneShipperz
Summary: As the newest death eater, Draco Malfoy has the task of mending a certain cabinet, and with Hermione Granger, of all people, as his lab partner in potions class. She then begins to get incredibly nosy."I am not your precious Potter, nor am I some fucking Gryffindor. I am not a hero Granger. If you choose to remember anything, remember that." NOT HBP Compatible. DRAMIONE, and Hinny.
1. Bleeding Out

**Hello** everyone, it's new fanfiction time! I am happy with how the story is turning out, and unlike my previous fanfiction attempts, I have a plan this time. Read, fallow, favorite, and review. Thanks. - Madi

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway. _

_**Summary:**_ My Dramione version of the sixth book, **NOT** Half-Blood Prince Compatible.  
_"I am not your precious __**Potter**__, nor am I some fucking __**Gryffindor**__." He paused knowing after all this she would end up probably hating him for doing this. Sadly, that is exactly what he wanted. "I am not a hero Granger… If you chose to remember anything, remember that…"_  
As the newest death eater, Draco Malfoy has the task of mending a certain cabinet, and with Hermione Granger, of all people, as his lab partner in potions class, she begins to get incredibly nosy.

**Warnings:** I have no idea whether I am going to make this M, but just to be safe, that is going to be my ratings. If there is some M rated material, in advanced I will add a warning in the chapter ahead of time, so do not worry.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Bleeding Out**_

"_When the hour is nigh, _  
_And hopelessness is sinking in…"_

_Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons_

**Saturday August 24****th****, 1996**

The hollow snap of expensive men's dress shoes echoed loudly against the black and white marbled flooring, as he, Draco Malfoy, quickly made his way down the long narrow corridor. The distinct sound of silence caused him to pause just outside a set of large double doors, one of which sat ajar. Hesitant at first, not wanting to actually continue with what was about to happen, he exhaled rather loudly.

An unexpected hiss fallowed by the cold scaly brush against his ankle made him freeze; he then proceeded to eye the offending serpent. Watching as it slid across the smooth floor into the room before him, relaxing lightly as it disappeared. He let a shaky breath escape his almost thin lips, when loud flickering hisses rung out causing him to push the door open slowly.

Draco watched the snake, leaving through the cracked door once more, and then he turned his attention back towards Voldemort whom looked up at him for the first time this evening. The Dark Lord motioned for Draco to have a seat beside the fireplace across from him.

"My apologies my Lord, it seems I am a bit early." Draco mumbled as he made his way to the seat. Another abrupt hiss rang out again as the Dark Lord nodded.

"Nagini wishes for me to inform you Draco that your mother is lingering just outside the door." Timidly the door opened the rest of the way, yet again, as his eyes landed upon his mother. Draco watched her eyes landing upon Him, Voldemort, his naturally cold antagonistic features twitched upon eye contact, forcing Narcissa to look down bowing her head towards him.

"I meant no intrusion my Lord; I was curious about tonight and honestly just wanted to be present during my son, Draco's initiation." She spoke with evident fear woven into her docile words. Draco watched his mother turn towards him; making sure, she met a baleful look flashing across his face. However, his facial appearance almost immediately faltered losing its spiteful edge; he then attempted to remain stoic.

Though Draco was mildly irritated at his mother's presence, he mentally rolled his eyes, knowing why she was here. Attempting to relieve her worries, to make sure that he was not in immediate danger. He was angry, yes, but merely because she was here, putting herself in a position to be in the crosshairs of Voldemort's erratic and usually wrathful ways. Hypocritical, maybe, but he was not about to change his mind, her being here may have helped her, but it was not in any way helping to settle his own worries.

"Draco, do you wish for her to remain here throughout your initiation?" the Dark Lord's spoke delicately, his voice slithering in a familiar manor almost like his snake. While the serpent was currently curling up beside the Dark Lord, hissing quietly, with a flickering of its forked tongue. The platinum blonde hair upon the nape of Draco's neck rose, feeling the Lord's eyes burning into him. His jaw clenched while he glanced softly at his mother, her pale sharp features knotted with worry, he then gave a terse nod, turning back towards Voldemort.

For a slight second he considered her safety above her uncertainties of Draco's current position, but decided he was not about to fight her on the matter. It was also a selfish comfort to have her here really. To have someone who genuinely cares about his wellbeing during his introduction of dark magic, the dark ways. Though he would never admit it to anyone or even himself for another second, he was nervous, and rightfully so.

"Yes my Lord, allowing her to stay would put her mind at some sort of ease." Draco's lip convulsed lightly, as he lowered his gaze the floor, sensing the Dark Lord was weary of his decision, but he agreed nonetheless.

"Very well, we shall continue as planned." Sudden wisps of black smoke danced into the room, death eater after death eater appeared, twisting back into their true forms. The last one to enter was the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange herself, Draco's aunt whom gave him a debauched curl of her lips fallowed by a glib snort. Draco acknowledged her presence with a condescending sneer.

"Prepare yourself Draco, an initiation is not something to be taken lightly." Voldemort slowly stood, as did Draco, removing his custom black cloak. Draco nodded in understanding then proceeded to roll his left sleeve of his white dress shirt to his elbow, then shakily exhaled.  
Draco could not stop the fear from sinking, taking hold of him, trying to drag him down. After tonight, nothing would be the same. He was almost livid, at the situation his mother and him were in, at his mother for allowing things to become difficult, at his father for doing this to him.  
_  
'Bloody hell, everything is sodding pointless... What is the point to being scared, or angry about this? Feeling the complete hopelessness of the situation, is nothing but a waste of time. Do well to remember that.'_ He thought to himself looking up, all eyes lingering upon him.

When Draco extended his arm to the Dark Lord, he pulled out his wand and gripped Draco's wrist in a vise-like grasp, his cold almost scaly hand digging into the soft skin. He felt the twisted magic trickle from the tip of Voldemort's wand lapping at his forearm, he then watched as a dull green light began to burn his arm.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you swear to serve me and my cause no matter the cost, no matter why or what is asked of you." The tip of the wand rested against his arm, as the pain increased and Draco attempted to distract himself by gnashing his teeth together. "Do you swear to serve me, the Dark Lord, to death if or when it should come to it?" Voldemort grinned sadistically, a crazed glint tugged at his snake like features.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco spat viciously through the throbbing ache in his arm, the magic twisting excruciatingly, and then proceeded to lick harshly at his veins.

The Dark Lord hissed gleefully through his sickening laughter, continuing to dig his wand into the pale skin of Draco's forearm. The green glow intensified robbing the air, polluting it with the reeking scent of dark magic. An agonizing hasty rush of pain enveloped Draco's arm completely, forcing his knees to buckle involuntarily. Falling down to his knees, his singular scream echoed throughout the wide room, then he roughly bit his tongue, catching his cheek slightly between his teeth, in order to silence the impending obvious signs of pain, of weakness.

Voldemort's grip tightened around his wrist, the prominent distinct metallic tang flooded his mouth as Draco watched a dark almost black like bruise forming beneath his snowy skin. He grunted in an almost desperate plea for the imminent pain to stop. Twirling underneath his skin, the dark bruise formed into a snake that slid across his skin and through the mouth of a newly painted scull.

The excruciating pain folded into itself, coming down to a dull throb, the sound of several sniggers pricked the room as Voldemort shoved Draco to the ground. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord shared distasteful sardonic cackles. Narcissa started towards her son, but stopped when he shot venomous looks towards anyone who neared him. Draco rose slowly to his feet, fists clenched tightly as he made brief eye contact with the Dark Lord.

"Welcome Draco…" Voldemort's smile tightened over his crooked teeth, as his tongue traced them wildly. Draco gave a slight nod of his head shuffling meekly into his official spot, where his father had once stood; next to him was the truly insane and distorted aunt Bellatrix, who giggled quietly. "This is your new beginning Draco, do not disappoint me." He sneered at Draco, who knew that he was replacing a sorry excuse of a father, and death eater whom sat, currently imprisoned in Azkaban, because of own his stupidity.

"I will attempt to restore what is left of the Malfoy name my Lord." Draco's voice wavered, as he replied almost evenly, lowering his stare to the marbled floor once more. Then Voldemort progressed with the meeting he had planned for after his initiation.

Consuming thoughts rolled around in his head, the new brand upon his skin drew his attention, and Draco could not help the disgust he felt from seeing the affronted mark. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to swallow the lingering taste of blood in his mouth and with the tip of his tongue traced the tear upon the inside of his right cheek. Subsequently, an abrupt, unwanted, yet immeasurably intrusive thought startled him.  
_  
'I am officially a death eater, how depressingly meretricious.'_ He toyed at the thought, pursing his lips tightly, and then looked over offending brand yet again, which now stained him. A sudden wave of nausea tugged inside him roughly, panic thickly closing in. _'What have I gotten myself into….Did I think this through enough? Was it the right choice?-'_ he paused his racing thoughts, and almost sneered. _'No…What's done is done. I made the difficult choice. The right choice. I can do this, whatever the Dark Lord will have me do, I can, and will do it. It'll be easy...' _He sharply cut the thought.

Draco knew he wanted nothing to do with this madness, but also knew he was prepared to do what was necessary. Although he did not condone some of the death eaters ways, for they had absolutely no tact. He still shared some of the same beliefs as some of these, moronic wizards. Like purebloods, obviously being ultimately superior to in every sense of the word. If any person held any traces of dirty blood or supported these, _'mudbloods'_, they were beneath him greatly.

Pausing at the term mudblood, when a certain know-it-all flashed in his mind. Suddenly Draco could saw her laughing, bright and flawless face, with her traditional unruly mess of brown curls. The image of her, danced in his mind, abrupt warmth encircled him, warmth he only felt, when she invaded his thoughts. Which happened more then he would ever care to admit.

Pushing her out of his thoughts, cursing when he realized he was thinking of Granger, again, of all the people he could make his daydreams about, it had to be her. With a disgusted sneer at himself, the fact he allowed himself to think of that filthy mudblood so damn much; he then went back to his original stoic stance.

All of that being beside the point, Draco was ultimately doing this to survive, ensuring his mothers survival alongside him. The next part of his plan was to wait it out, should things take a sour turn here, running was the only option, which was only if his pride did not overcome his instinct of survival.  
_  
'Me, a Malfoy, siding with mudbloods and blood traitors?' _ he wanted to retch violently, and could not even begin to think what he would do if things had come down to, to that. _'I would be basically siding with the 'Golden trio'. Splendid.'_

Unfortunately, he needed a backup plan, for his mother at the very least. His plan was to attempt to gather useful information to use for the other side, becoming a turncoat was his last and final option, self-preservation as it were. Thus as a precaution, he decided he would ask for protection, if not him, for his mother alone.

It was anything but news to him when Voldemort told him this was his new beginning, because that was what the rest of them believed, that the initiation in fact was a fresh start for them. While still being that for him, it was mostly another chance to survive. Really just a necessary stop until Potter finally grew a pair and ended this thing, which was a completely and extremely idiotic thing he hoped, would happen.  
_  
'Saint Potter is without a doubt the worst wizard for the task of killing the Dark Lord, really.'_ He mused noticing with a trivial brush of his tongue that the gash in his cheek was no longer bleeding._' He is supposed to kill Voldemort. Pathetic, the other side is. Relying on Potty to end this war, and that was in the slim chance that he could actually finish the job. Honestly its quiet laughable.' _

Draco also felt uncertain about leaving his mother, worried if she would remain safe when he returned to his sixth year at Hogwarts. Not evening knowing how he would focus on school to begin with. Brushing away the thought, he watched Bellatrix snort at something the Dark Lord had said. Beginning to wonder what his first task would actually be.

Newly recruited death eaters always had tasks appointed to them to prove themselves to the Dark Lord, and Draco could only imagine the worst for his pending task. The Dark Lord waved his right hand in a dismissive manor then looking at Draco fully.

"Draco, I would like a word with you about your first task." He sighed as Draco waited for the rest of the death eaters to clear out along with his mother.

Draco knew that this was it, should he return to Hogwarts for whatever reason it may be, he would have to do what was necessary. There was no room to hesitate, even if he would have to take someone's life that he knew, he would have to follow through with the task, no matter what. The consequences were far too dire, and what scared Draco the most, were he to fail, he would be killing his mother too.

Not that he was going to fail like his pathetic excuse of a father. He knew he was going to do whatever asked of him, because he was not the good guy. He was not some sniffling Hufflepuff nor was he some obnoxiously brave Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was a true cold Slytherin, down to the very definition, he thought to himself. Even with those thoughts, he could not help but swallow the sudden brush of fear for his mother, and allowed the dark hopelessness to sink in.

* * *

**Monday August 26, 1996**

_During the Morning_

With a trivial flourish of Hermione's wand, she apparited from her bedroom, with a small gasp and a bend of her knees required, landing in two inches of murky brown water. Even though she was not supposed to use magic while under the trace, Professor Dumbledore, told her during last term, that her trace was going to lift early. Asking why, he informed her that in her third year, when she was using the time turner, she was still aging. Besides, her birthday was in just under three weeks, not that it actually mattered.

In one arm, she held several bags and in the other was Crookshanks, her half-Kneazle half-cat, perched against her hip. Once she felt the water seeping into her shoes, it forced her to look down at them with an inward groan, as she started to trudge past the tall wispy golden grass. When she looked up, in the distance she could make out The Burrow, it was just as she remembered it last time she was here. It being just a diminutive stroll away, she started walking, her smile widened when she saw Ron, he was giving an annoyed gesture towards Molly, his mother. As Molly went inside Ron started towards the house too.

"Ronald!" she shouted across the almost endless patch of grass, she then continued to schlep with her bags, dropping her cat upon the ground, which raced towards the house. Finally making her way to the opening just in front of the house, she looked up at Ron.

"Merlin, you have no idea how great it is to see you 'Mione." He laughed running quickly towards her. "Mum's been driving us all mad." She scoffed lightly shaking her head as he reached for her bags taking some of them they then continuing towards the Burrow.

"I reckon she's entitled to act however she'd like, especially with what's been going on inside the Ministry of Magic itself lately." She stated with a mocking laugh. "You cannot honestly tell me you haven't noticed. My parents are worried too and they're muggles." Ron gave an exasperated sigh then looked down at Hermione opening the front door for her, as Crookshanks pushed past them inside.

"I in fact have noticed. Look let's just talk about this later, right now mum will want to see you." She noticed apparent worry tied into the creases that rested besides his eyes.  
_  
'Oh Ron…'_she thought sadly, with a small sigh. They both knew that there was a storm coming. Everyone did, mentioning it was unsettling and ultimately avoided at all costs, this time not being an exception. Hermione exhaled loudly as Molly came down the stairs and around the corner. Her features brightened immediately, as she laughed loudly.

"Hermione!" she grabbed the younger girl into a tight squeeze, pulling back to see her face, resting her hands upon Hermione's shoulders. "It's wonderful to see you dear." Hermione smiled softly, she could see that Molly was stressed and slightly out of it.

"It's wonderful to be here, thank you so much for having me here Mrs. Weasley." She said, even though she knew Molly was completely fine with it. "I really should go upstairs and unpack." Molly nodded, giving her a small smile as her and Ron made their way to the top guest room. Once upstairs Hermione tossed her bag on the bed closest the window, closed her eyes, and then proceeded to pinch the bridge of her nose.

These past few weeks had been extremely difficult for everyone, and Hermione acknowledged her challenges to the required degree. Persuading her muggle parents that not only was Hogwarts still a safe place, but also explaining the somewhat negligible attempted attacks from within the Ministry of magic should not cause them to worry. Even though her parents were non-magic folk, they always strived to stay well informed about what was happening within their daughters other world, hesitant at first to let her resume her studies at Hogwarts, which faintly annoyed Hermione. Overall, she understood completely.

Dropping her hands to her side, before she began thinking too much, she examined the known petite area, causing herself to smile softly at some of the memories held within the confines of the room. Turning around towards Ron whom watched her with a faint similar twist of his somewhat chapped lips, she rolled her eyes. She could tell when there was something wrong with him and Harry for the matter, but also knew if she pushed then there would be a rather pointless argument.

"You can talk to me about it, you know?" She said quietly, breaking the silence. Not making eye contact with him, she glanced slightly to see his reaction. He just gave a noncommittal shrug with a loud sigh. Ron then placed the remaining luggage by the door giving her a stiff nod of understanding.

"I know thanks…" He mumbled then slowly tugged the door closed behind him. Leaving Hermione to reexamine her thoughts, which had lately become more time consuming and exerting, she sat upon her bed lightly chewing upon her bottom lip.

With an inflated moan to herself, she grabbed her red bag with gold accents, placing it into her lap then proceeded to take out Hogwarts: A History, ultimately her favorite wizarding book.

Setting the book upon the bed slowly, her eyes traced the patterns from the bedding she then continued to pull out her pajamas. Her door pushed open slightly, as Hermione lay down forwards upon her stomach, about to open the perfectly cared for and certainly loved book. Looking at her cat who stalked towards the bed as Hermione turned her attention back to her book. She was about to open it once more, when a slapping plop made her jump with a squeak.

Looking over the side of the bed, she saw her cat upon the bedside table, and then noticed a newspaper that had fallen from the bedside table, with its signature, The Daily Prophet sprawled across the top neatly. Bending down she grabbed the paper out of curiosity, wanting to see what the headlines read.

Hermione then proceeded to unfold the paper, looking at the flashes of moving images. The headline read, _'Askban's Latest Resident'_. Inside the dancing picture stood a dirty, almost broken Lucius Malfoy holding up a number. The flashing camera caused him to blink, with a scowl tied into his older worn features.

Disgusted by him she looked over the rest of the front page, going down to a smaller headline_**. **'Fallen from Grace'__, The Malfoy's attend public trial'._

In the other picture, stood an older woman, whom Hermione decided was Narcissa Malfoy, looking crisp and fine. Not a single hair was out of place, she noted, and studied Narcissa's facial expression, which was almost broken with humiliation. She could not help but feel sympathetic towards the older witch.

Then her eyes landed upon the other person in the photograph. A familiar platinum blonde, with a completely dreadful scowl, that turned into an almost vacant expression. Hermione examined the youngest Malfoy. She sighed deciding he was looking quiet thin, yet at the same time definitely built. Even through the stress, she could see his quiet perfectly sculpted features, with an impeccable jaw line. Draco Malfoy was without a doubt, devilishly handsome, she noted.

If Malfoy had not been a positively foul arse towards her, she would have attempted to be friends with him. Of course, that particular idea was ludicrous. She sighed looking towards Draco's slightly parted lips. Wondering what exactly would they feel like upon hers-

Hermione's eyes widened at that thought, shooting up off the bed as far away from the paper as she could manage, away from the tempting blonde Slytherin. Her sudden movements startled poor Crookshanks whom was lying upon a small sofa besides the balcony. Bringing her hands towards her warm flushed cheeks, she tried to push his mysterious dark physique out of her mind.  
_  
'What in Merlin's name is that _matter_ with you? This is the pureblooded zealot whom tortured you back at school. He is nothing more than an arse, he is. He's bloody Malfoy!'_ She growled aloud to herself, and then dropped one hand, bringing the back of her right hand to feel her forehead. _'Definitely_ _warm. The flu maybe.'_ She huffed, relaxed her hand at her side. Then clenching her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach. _'Hopefully...'_ she thought, opening her eyes she saw the offending paper. Reaching out towards it, she folded it back up and set it back upon the night table. Seeing Malfoy's face again, she sucked in a mouthful of air, and harshly flipped the paper over.

"I- I just need some air, that's it. Feeling a bit under the weather is all." She grumbled, feeling extremely queasy. Hermione then made her to her door, escaping the room as quickly as she could. Shoving any thoughts of, him, out of her mind.


	2. Welcome to the New Age

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter or the lyrics I quote in each chapter, do not belong to me in anyway._

* * *

**_Welcome to The New Age_**

**Chapter Two**

_"This is it,  
The apocalypse,  
I'm waking up,  
I feel it in my bones,  
Enough to make my system blow,  
Welcome to the new age…"_

_Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

**Monday August 26****th****, 1996**

_**Night Time**_

After a long extremely relaxing warm bath, Hermione slowly made her way back to the guest room, with thoughts of a certain Blonde Slytherin still lingering in her mind. Shutting the door behind her softly, she tried to push the pestering thoughts away, but failed as his familiar cold steel gray eyes flashed in her mind, probably from a memory of him. With a loud groan, she tossed her dirty clothing from today into the hamper beside her, and then plopped onto her bed. Finally deciding she needed some sort of distraction, she reached for the neglected book from earlier today.

_'Reading_ _is always a good choice…'_ She smiled lightly to herself, opening the book to her next chapter. _The Dungeons of Hogwarts_… Hermione scoffed loudly at the irony there, and continued where she left off.

After five minutes of a feeble attempt at reading, she absent mindedly began to chew upon her bottom lip in deep thought. Questions began clouding all of her concentration, as she twirled a loose curl from her ponytail around her pointer finger.

'_What did he think of me? Even with my dirty blood, did he find me at all attractive?'_ She shook her head at the idea, and sighed. _'Why must he bother me outside of school, when I see him more than enough when I'm there? It is extremely irritating for him to intrude upon my thoughts. He's nothing more than a lowly ferret, he is.'_ She huffed, sharply closing her book, reaching for her toothbrush. Hermione then opened her door, outside her room she shuffled her way into the loo, towards the sink.

_'Stupid Malfoy… Stupid thoughts_…' She started to brush her teeth, wondering faintly what flavor of toothpaste he used. Spitting out her toothpaste she groaned, yet again, trying to ignore her thoughts.

The sudden voices from the stairs followed shortly by a familiar owl pulled her from the loo, toothbrush still in hand. Leaning against the railing that over looked the many flights of stairs, she noticed Molly, Ron, and Ginny talking.

"Is that an owl I heard?" Hermione asked somewhat curious, watching Ginny nod with a grin.

"You haven't seen him have you?" She asked Hermione, who heard the owl again, which she decided was Hedwig. "Apparently he's wondering about the house."

"Really?" Hermione asked, and another voice laughed.

"Really." He called out, and Hermione smiled running down the stairs quickly towards her best friend.

"Harry!" Molly called out with a laugh as Hermione walked past Ron and her. Once Ginny pulled away from Harry, Hermione dove into his welcoming arms, which held her tightly. Harry always gave the best hugs she decided, inhaling his unique and familiar scent of peppermint and soap. Letting him go with a smile, she watched Molly tug him into a proper embrace.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" She asked pulling away to see his face.

"I didn't know. Dumbledore." He chuckled fixing his glasses, pushing them back upon the bridge of his nose.

"Oh that man!" She huffed gleefully then patted his cheek. "But what would we do without him?"

Hermione watched Molly and Harry's exchange, shaking her head with her arms crossed, as she then began rolling the toothbrush between her fingers slightly.

It had been almost nearly a month since she had seen him, and quiet honestly missed him so much. Harry was like the younger brother she never had, he was always there for her when she needed someone. Looking over the younger boy, she noticed he was looking a bit thinner than usual, probably from a lack of a proper meal since last term at school. Then awkwardly out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron pointing at her, shuffling in his spot.

"Got a bit of… toothpaste..." he mumbled as he wiped it away, and then gave her a small smile. Hermione couldn't help but giggle slightly at his awkwardness, turning around to see everyone looking at them, and she shook her head.

"Come on then, let's go get you settled." Hermione said to Harry who nodded grabbing one of his bags by the front door.

Once upstairs she made her way into the room, with Harry right behind her, who then went to place his bag upon the small couch beside the back door that led to the small balcony. Shivering from the cold, she eyed the rubbish bin that sat beside the door of the room, and started looking for something to burn. Her eyes made their way to the newspaper that still sat upon the bedside table, which she then promptly grabbed.

With one last look at the Slytherin whom was currently plaguing her thoughts, she then crumpled the paper into a ball. Sitting down on the ground as Harry fallowed in suit, sitting next to her, and Ron on her other side. Hermione then lit the crumpled newspaper with _Incendio_, not turning it into an actual fire, but not just embers either. She then stared at the heat that started to claim the paper, turning her attention back towards Harry.

"So when'd you get here?" He asked her, pointing his wand at the floating warmth above the rubbish bin.

"This morning." She said, and then watched Harry nod slowly. "Though for a while, I wasn't sure I was coming." She added, as Ron sighed, she assumed in agreement.

"Mum, sort of lost it last week." Ron started, exhaling again, as she watched Harry turn to look at the redhead; she then looked at Ron too. "Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous-" Hermione began to chew upon her bottom lip again, and then looked at Harry once more.

"Oh come on." Harry grumbled at what his friend was telling him, and Hermione stopped herself from gasping.

"She's not alone, even my parents, as muggles, know something bad's happening." She stated evenly, slightly annoyed at Harry, then Ron continued.

"Anyway dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy, and it took a few days, but she came around." Ron shrugged as Harry shook his head.

"This is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?" He asked, obviously angered by the facts. Hermione could not help but feel saddened by this.

"There's been a lot of talk recently," she paused tying to find the right wording, "That Dumbledore's… got a bit old." She finished and then looked up, meeting his green eyes.

"Rubbish!" He snapped lightly, "He's only- what is he?" He then asked, Hermione noticed him looking towards Ron.

"150… Give or take a few years..." Ron replied seriously, and then Hermione started giggling at that, her two friends following quickly behind her.

Her thoughts wandered; there were so many reasons as to why both her parents and Ron's mum worried. With You-Know-Who's rise, so much was happening inside the Wizarding World, and frankly, there was a war coming, everyone was beginning to prepare mentally for it. It was pretty much a wakeup call of sorts for everyone. Whatever was coming was nothing good, that much she knew.

Still laughing a little, she looked up, her eyes landing upon the heated ball of burning paper, through her fit of giggles, her thoughts drifted back to her new current problematic Slytherin. When she saw Draco Malfoy's nearly flawless face. His stoic sharp features evident, even through the dull embers, as he stood there blinking at the brightly flashing cameras. Suddenly she found herself drawn to him through the increasing flames, causing herself to gulp. Before either noticed her odd behavior, his face was gone from the paper.

Hermione then pried her eyes away from where he once was, forcing herself to look back as Harry whom was still laughing. Blinking twice, she tried to keep her smile wide, but as it slowly softened, she saw Draco's face and silvery eyes still burned into her mind.

* * *

**Wednesday August 28, 1996**

"_You're so Protected,  
So resurrected,  
But you're standing still.  
Rejecting what's real,  
Your desperation,  
A fake fixation,  
Take it from me,  
Take it from me,_

_I feel like you know what I'm feeling,_  
_Like you're holding onto life by the skin of your teeth…"_

_Devil On Your Back by The Letter Black  
_

Dark clouds blanketed the sky, as Hermione watched a light rain just beginning outside the window at the Burrow. It was a chilly damp afternoon she decided pulling on a jacket going downstairs to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They all were going to pick up last minute things from Diagon Alley today. Not that Hermione needed anything, she was prepared as always, but Ron and Harry on the other hand, needed a couple things. Ginny was tagging along to visit her other brothers, and probably to spend time with Harry. Hermione saw the way the youngest Weasley looked at Harry, but refused to meddle.

When they all finished getting ready, using the floo network, they showed up in an empty shop next to Fed and George's shop, which was also known as, _'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'_. It was shocking to Hermione, to see how many shops had gone out of business, and how depressing Diagon Alley had become. When they walked over towards the entrance of store number 93, and she read over the sign in the window, twice to be sure.

It read;

_'Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?  
You should be worrying about U-No-Poo.  
The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!'_

With a grimace of disgust, she fallowed the others inside the warm and joyous shop. Looking around, her eyes darted from colorful toys, muggle magic tricks, potions, extendable ears, reusable hangman's, skiving snackboxes, and so many more, endless amount of different products really. Then she saw a small Umbridge on a unicycle wheeling across a tight rope, shouting, "I will, have, order!"

Hermione laughed at the magical toy, actually impressed, as she walked around. She turned to see Ron going around a bending staircase, and Harry wondering in the other direction. Staying beside Ginny, they were looking Wonder Witch products. There were at different love potions, when her eyebrows crinkled, as she looked at a smaller colorful box. Picking up a box, she turned around to see both of the twins, one of which was looking over the two, with a smirk.

"Patented Daydream Charms?" Hermione question, as one nodded, which she noted the quirk of his eyebrow, and knew it was George.

"That's right, realistic 30 minute daydreams." He replied with a smile.

"Drooling and a dazed expression may occur." Fred added with a laugh.

Examining the colorful cover of the box, Hermione saw a handsome young man and a swooning girl on a pirate ship. She inhaled with a smile.

"You know, that really is quiet extraordinary magic." She laughed, really impressed by it, then looked up at Fred.

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free." He said with a proud smile, and she nodded. Holding onto the box she then looked at a potion, it was a Sleekeasy Hair Potion. Grabbing one she made her way to pay for it, when she saw Ron talking to, Lavender Brown, a daft, over giggly obnoxious blonde-haired girl. Angered by this, Hermione decided she needed air, and quickly left outside.

_'Stupid blonde bint.' _She thought to herself, a little cross with Ron, only because he had the gall to act all nice with her at the Burrow, to act cute, and awkward. Then off he goes, to flirt with the first girl slightly interested in him.

With her bag in hand that held her potions, she ambled slowly down the empty dark Alley, her irritation then replaced by sadness. Stopping outside an old abandoned building, she gasped seeing the broken remains of the old wand shop.

_'Olivander's…'_ She inhaled and began to chew upon her bottom, lip, noting it was becoming a somewhat bad habit. Taking a step towards it, she paused, and then looked up just down the alley to her left.

Hermione froze, with her breath caught in her throat, and almost stopping breathing altogether. Her eyes widening at whom she saw, causing her to blink once, hoping it was just her imagination again. When he stopped, looking around, as if to make sure he was not about to be followed, she let go of the breath she had been holding. His actions made her suddenly curious, as she began to follow the obnoxious blonde-haired boy who ducked around the corner, with a flash of his custom black dress suit.

_'What in Merlin's name are you doing Malfoy…'_ she quickly went around the corner, and then walked seamlessly down the long narrow alleyway, her shoe scuffled loudly against the damp paved ground. Wincing to herself, she pressed her back against the wall, watching Malfoy freeze. Fear ran through her as, he wiped around, turning towards her direction.

"Who's there?" He growled pulling out his wand, and Hermione reached for hers inside her boot. "Come on then, out of the shadows to where I can see you." He then began to squint at her, attempting to see who was there, she guessed. Then pointed his wand at her. With her wand at the ready, she slowly walked forward, into the light, her heart pounding in fear and anticipation. Feeling the dim light bathing her face, she watched his face soften.

"Granger?" He sneered at her, and she swallowed thickly, with a terse nod.

"Malfoy." She said his name with distain, and he arched one of his eyebrows.

"Are you actually following me?" He asked, and she suddenly felt like she was under a microscope. "I mean Granger, it's undignified, but you would know all about that, now wouldn't you?" Loudly huffing in anger, she took two steps closer towards him, glaring.

"No, I'm not following you-" she said, suddenly flustered. There was no other answer to what exactly she was doing. "I- was-" she watched him raise both his eyebrows in amusement, and started to smirk. "_Fine!_ You looked like you didn't want to someone following you, so yes; I wanted to see why that was." She spat, angry he was finding amusement in her flustered state.

Hermione couldn't help but look over him, standing so close to her, for probably the first time in all the years they'd know each other. Something was different then the Malfoy she knew back at school though. She could see it, in his features, in his eyes. Now he had walls up, protecting himself, as he paused to think of what he was going to say next.

Malfoy then lowered his wand, walking towards her; frozen in her spot, she watched him stop no more than two feet away from her. She then looked up at him, holding his intense gaze, his smirk still present, but slowly fading.

"Well now that you've failed, quite miserably, I might add, you should run along. I'm sure the other two thirds of the _'Golden trio'_ are around here somewhere." He drawled with yet another sneer, and she rolled her eyes. He was as infuriating as they came, always pushing buttons, always trying to annoy, irritate, or worse, both.

"No." She spat crossing her arms, if only to spite him, as she watched his sneer change into anger. He took a step towards her, an abrupt rush of musky cologne and expensive leather, filled her senses, drowning out everything around her. Studying him, as he quickly came even closer, almost backing her into the damp wall, he stopped his advances. Hermione could almost feel the cold dirty wall behind her, just ghosting her back. Feeling the warmth of him so close to her made her shiver, causing her lips part lightly. Exhaling shakily, her tongue quickly traced her suddenly parched lips, her eyes watching his silver ones darken. They flickered towards her lips then back up to her eye, and she realized he was far, too close.

"Come again?" He asked coldly, glaring at her. _"No?"_ He repeated her answer, with flicker of irritation, and pursed his lips, allowing his jaw to tense.

Hermione watched his anger, quickly inflating as the seconds passed, ready to bring her wand up again, if needed. Apparently, he saw this, pushing his anger to the edge, and over. Draco then proceeded to shove her roughly backwards into the wall as hard as he could, the sudden pain causing her to drop her bag and wand.

Gasping for air, as Hermione blinked repeatedly, dazed a little. Then she noticed his hands, both resting beside her, one on each side of her head, his right hand sill holding his wand. His toned body brushed hers softly, feeling the silky black robes against the small flash of sink where her shirt rose just above her jeans. Whether it was accidentally, or on purpose, it kept her frozen. Hermione wondered briefly, what he was thinking at this moment, more likely it was something foul towards her.

Before he could actually say something, the sound of clicking heels drew both her and his attention from the direction he was originally headed. He cursed directly in her ear, muttering a concealment charm as well, while she watched Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange herself, sharply round the corner.

Hermione could not breathe; nor could she hear what the two women were saying to one another. Wondering why they had not seen them yet, she then remembers the boy currently pressing her into the side of the building had said a charm.

_'Bloody brilliant…'_ She thought, looking back at Malfoy who was looking down the alleyway, towards his family. The two women turned back around, leaving them alone, yet again.

Clearing his throat, he backed away, and then fixed his jacket. Hermione bent down retrieving her wand and her bag, and then looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, barely loud enough to hear it. "You could have shoved me at your aunt, had her use an unforgivable, or something… But you just hid me... Hid us... Why?" Before she even really had time to think, she examined him, noting it was his turn to swallow thickly this time. He just started down at her, his facial expressions were unreadable to her, and then he clicked his tongue.

"Don't fallow me again Granger, or next time I will hand you over. I'll have my aunt use all of the unforgivable cures on you." He whispered coldly. "Don't bother telling anyone we were here either. The second someone actually comes, we will be long gone Granger." He sneered and took one last look at her, making her insides churn. "See you in school." He said with a crisp and fake smirk. Then turned sharply, making his way down into a shop, she noted as 'Borgin and Burke's'.

She then left, making her way towards the opening of the alleyway, to see Ron and Harry standing outside of the Joke shop. She honestly did not know how to explain her and Malfoy's encounter, or what she would even tell her friends when she still hadn't understood what it all meant herself.


	3. No Way Out

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter or the lyrics that I quote in each chapter do not belong to me in anyway._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**No Way Out**_

_"I'm a victim of my instinct,  
Unraveling and reeling,  
Think I'm wise,  
I watch the walls around me,  
Falling down,  
So far away, from safe and sound,  
I've lost control,  
Where do I run now?  
There's no easy way out,__  
when everything's coming undone…"_

_No easy way by Digital Daggers_

**Sunday September 1st, 1996**

The thick whistle from the Hogwarts Express sounded loudly, as Draco dove in and out of the obnoxious bustling people, crowding platform 9 ¾ . Rushing towards the first door of he could actually get in, he boarded the train glaring at anyone who dared to get in his way. Quickly scanning each occupied compartment making his way down, he promptly entered the last empty one wanting to stew alone with his thoughts.

Hastily shoving his bags over head, he then unbuttoned his suit jacket, removed it, and placed upon the bench. He sat down with a huff, and glanced down at his pocket watch for a quick moment. Draco sighed as he looked out the window to his right allowing his tongue to trace the inside of his cheek, the gash now almost fully healed. With another howling scream from the train, it leached forward and began to move.

Draco decided these past few days had been extremely difficult, as he then glanced down at the black sleeve of his dress shirt covering his left forearm. Pursing his lips tightly, he recalled the two things he was trying so hard to forget about. One had to do with a deliberately near impossible task, and the other had to do with an annoyingly nosy witch with bushy brown hair.

Leaning his elbows somewhat upon his knees, he lowered his face into his hands with a moan. Wishing he could forget the encounter with her in that oh so narrow alleyway. Remembering what he saw, replaying in flashes from his memories, this continued to pester him greatly.

Flashes that had to do with the way she looked pressed against a wall, with her flushed cheeks as her small tongue darted out to wet her parted lips. He could almost still smell her scent of cinnamon and Granger. Wishing he had gotten just a taste of the spearmint toothpaste of which her breath smelt of.

The images in his mind were absolutely tantalizing, and they had been haunting him for almost five days now. The thoughts caused him to groan, whether it was in disgust or delight, he honestly did not know. With a sigh he briskly sat up right, fixed his dress pants, wishing something would distract him, and quickly.

_'Get it together. You are a Malfoy. She's a filthy mudblood for Merlin's sake.'_ He scolded himself then looked out the window yet again, just to watch the passing green grass outside his window.

Suddenly the sliding door was shoved open by someone, who then closed the door roughly, yet in a proficient manner. The fact that the person in his compartment was the witch that had been in his haunting thoughts and memories for days now, startled him. She currently stood with her back pressed against the door, slipping down to the ground, most likely out of view from anyone passing by.

Staring down at her, seeing her eyes closed her face pink, and her features hard. She looked positively furious he noted, examining her closely.

"Do I want to know exactly why you're currently sitting upon the floor in my compartment Granger?" He watched her eyes snap open landing upon him. Draco proceeded to give her a perplexed, but slightly amused look with a quirk of his left brow.

Draco watched her climb to her feet again; quiet ungracefully he would like to add. She then glared at him fixing her skirt.

"Shove off Malfoy. I am in no mood for that unique charm of yours today." She bit out at him leaning back to peek out the small window behind the shades which lead to the hallway. "I thought the compartment was empty. I didn't even know you were in here, otherwise I would probably have just dealt with…" She stopped talking to drop to the ground yet again away from the window.

Draco could not decide whether he found her extremely uncharacteristic behavior annoying or amusing. Concluding that it was, in fact, extremely amusing, he stopped himself from almost smirking. With a snort, he noted to himself that she was after all, a Gryffindor, cowering and hiding from something. He then stood up, looked down at her, and sure enough, she was balefully glaring up at him.

Leaning over her to peek out the window, he saw some blonde girl laughing and talking to- _ah, the Weasel._ The redhead looked over and saw Malfoy. Weasley just shot a deadly glare at Draco, making the girl look in his direction as well. Sneering at the two outside the door, he rolled his eyes as they proceeded to walk away. Draco exhaled loudly as he dropped the blinds causing them to clink loudly against the glass.

"As amusing as your odd behavior may be Granger, the Weasel and the blonde left." He wanted to sneer at her for her quite ridiculous behavior but refrained. When he looked down at Granger, he saw obvious confusion in her eyes, while she got to her knees. Watching her peer out the window, allowing her to confirm what he had just said. Draco rolled his eyes yet again, upon seeing her. "I said they're gone, you may leave now." He scoffed, and then went back to his spot near his window.

"Right." She mumbled, as he watched her using the bench to stand up. Their eyes met briefly, as he noticed she quickly shied away from his gaze. "I... uh, was just... Didn't want to…" she stumbled over her words, closing her eyes she huffed. "Never mind." His brow frowned at her quiet manner, he was suddenly curious, as to why she was acting this way. Pausing at that thought, knowing keeping her here was not what he should do. He just could not stop himself as she awkwardly turned to leave, and he spoke.

"Merely out of curiosity Granger, why exactly are you hiding from Weaslebee?" He inquired, observing her as she stopped, and gradually spun to face him. With narrowed eyes, she crossed her arms, and he raised a brow, noticing she was biting her bottom lip.

"A part from the obvious fact I have absolutely no desire to sate your curiosities Malfoy, it is none of your business." She declared with an arched brow, and a somewhat sudden curious look. "Are you asking because you're genuinely _'curious'_, or do you want to make polite conversation me, Malfoy?" Draco chortled for a second aloud, and then shook his head, turning to see her almost smirking. "Either way, I would be particularly interested in the subject of last Wednesday. If you recall, it had to do with a certain alleyway, and your family gathering at _Borgin and Burke's_."

_'She is positively the most infuriating witch I know, well almost. At the very least a close second to Pansy Parkinson...'_ He thought to himself, glancing down at his watch once more. Then looking up at her, seeing her eyebrows knitted in obvious puzzlement, he tilted his head slightly to his right. She was probably attempting to decipher his facial expression, as to whether he would explain. _'Like I would give any real information to just anyone, let alone her.'_

"You should know better than to think I, a Malfoy, would make polite conversation with anyone naturally beneath me Granger." Draco said with a smirk, reading her like one of books when he saw her jaw clench, and her eyes flourish with anger. "Without regarding your blood status, I asked only out of curiosity. As for last Wednesday? I haven't the faintest, to what you may be referring to." Laying it on thick, hoping she understood he was saying, leave it alone. Draco knew asking her a question was a bad idea, regretting it more and more, the longer she stayed. With a loud scoff and a click of her tongue, she shook her head down at him and glared yet again.

"You are actually going to sit there, insult me, pretending like none of it happened?" She asked him, which was defiantly annoying. All he gave her was a raised eyebrow, and a shrug. "You are nothing more than a foul narrow minded pureblooded _partisan_ Malfoy. The only thing you will ever amount to with that particular Malfoy attitude, would be a ten-foot-by-ten-foot cell in Azkaban. Just, like your _father_…You disgust me." She hissed gritting her teeth, then her features immediately softened, suddenly looking like she was about to run.

She turned for the door, as Draco gnashed his teeth together, jumping to his feet when he saw red. Reaching out, he grabbed her shoulder yanking her backwards, towards his chest, roughly pressing her against him drawing out a delectable gasp. The abrupt scent of cinnamon and Granger invaded his sense. His hand slid down her arm to just above her elbow, as he gripped her tightly. Reaching with his other hand, he tossed her hair from her shoulder, dipping his head so that his lips could brush against the shell of her ear from behind.

"_What_, did you just _say_?" He spat heatedly in her ear, his voice was quiet and cold. Draco then felt her shiver against his body and beneath his hand, not bothering to stop and think as to why she did. "I am _nothing_, like my father!" Growling into her ear venomously, tightening his grip, causing her to wince. "You would do well to remember your place, _mudblood_. You came into _my_, compartment. You required _my_ help, not only once, but twice now. Should you feel anything towards me, it should gratitude, you _unappreciative_, little, _filthy_-" as he was puncturing his words, about to call her a mudblood again when she scoffed, and he knew she found amusement at something he had said.

"What?" She paused to give a throaty laugh, causing him to freeze, because her voice was, dare he say, husky as hell. "Are you going to call me a mudblood again? Malfoy, it's gotten a bit old, don't you think?" She asked turning her head towards his slightly, her breath touching his face.

Dumbfounded, Draco loosened his grip on her arm, as she took two steps away from him and towards the door. With one last look at him, she opened the door, pausing for a second, with an almost guilty look.

"I- I shouldn't have…" She whispered but could not finish her words for some reason. Then she was gone before he could even close his mouth. Blinking twice, he snapped his jaw shut, pursing his lips tightly.

Draco then inhaled deeply, trying to stop the bubbling anger, as his fists tightly wound, nails digging into his palm. Reaching up to his tie, he loosened it, and then running his fingers through his now disheveled platinum blonde hair. With a biting huff, he kicked the bench as hard as could, twice. He hated the feeling of losing control of his emotions.

As he tried to calm down, he cursed under his breath, and decided could not calm down. Still needing to rid of some of his anger, he looked up, and proceeded to punch the wall as hard as he could. The ringing pain traveled up his arm, stinging just enough to distract him, if only for a minute.

_'How dare that mudblood talk to me like that! Compare me to my father!'_ He growled to himself, leaning towards the door, throwing it open. Startling some second years, with wide eyes, they raced back into their compartment as he started down the hallway. He needed his mind off, of her, now, but honestly, had no idea where to go.

* * *

_"I'm steady in the deep end of despair,  
So far away, from safe and sound,  
I've lost control,  
I've lost control,_

_Where do I run now,  
There's no easy way out…"_

_**Not Much Later**_

Stepping inside the loo, Draco made his way to the mirror, examining his messy exterior, while he turned on the freezing water. With a splash to his face, he rubbed his eyes, shaking his hands of the excess droplets. He then looked at his reflection, patting his hair down slightly. Fixing it the best he could, tightening his tie, he huffed.

His brow frowned, still contemplating storming out to find the stupid mudblood whom he actually let get away. Shaking his head, he pulled out his wand, muttering a drying spell, leaving the loo. He then went back to his compartment, collecting his bags and his cloak. Walking over to a different open car on the train, he saw two of his, almost friends, sitting at a table together.

Promptly he slid across from them, into the open booth, resting his elbows on the table. Knitting his fingers together, he leaned his chin against his hands, as one of them, the boy with his mocha skin, looked up at Malfoy with a grin.

"Draco. This is, quiet the pleasant surprise." He chuckled lightly, and Draco just raised a brow at him. "I didn't think we'd see you until we'd already arrived at school." With that the person next to him turned from a conversation across the aisle way. With delighted gasp from the girl, she sent an obnoxiously wide smile at Draco, with a laugh.

"_Draco_!" She almost squeaked gleefully upon seeing him, which was downright irritating. "Where have you been hiding? I was sure you'd come sit with me- I mean, us." She added fixing her mistake, her eyes twitching to glance at the boy next to her.

_'Pansy Parkinson is without a doubt the most irritating and obnoxious witch I have had the displeasure of meeting.' _He thought to himself, as he sneered slightly, trying to forget the witch who came very close behind in second.

"I needed some time alone Parkinson. It hasn't exactly been the easiest, or the most pleasant summer, as you should already know." He replied with an eye roll. Draco glanced towards the mocha-dusted boy, nodding lightly, and proceeded to rest his hands upon the table. "Zabini." Draco said acknowledging the boy, then turned back to see Pansy upset.

"How many times must I tell you, to call me Pansy?" She scoffed, crossing her arms pouting a little. Draco found her pouting, child-like and completely annoying. "I'm sorry about your father though…" She added quietly, offering a sympathetic look, extending her hand to touch his.

Pulling his hands away, off the table, he locked his fingers together and ignored her hurt look. With his thumb, he began to fidget with the Malfoy head ring that rested on his pointer finger upon his left hand. He did not want her sympathies, or her attempt to comfort him, because frankly, Draco hated his father.

_'Getting locked up in Azkaban was his own stupidity, whatever happens to him in there, he rightfully deserves it…'_ Draco thought sourly looking out the window.

"I do not; want to discuss my father Parkinson." He drawled, gritting his teeth for a second, as he remembered Granger's words. Angered by the still stinging memories, he inhaled deeply turning towards Blaise. "I assume your summer was better than mine." He said causing the other boy to raise his eyebrows.

"If by better you mean a needlessly boring one, you assumed correctly. "He answered monotonously, and sighed. "I just stayed at the house with my witch of a mother. She is currently is on a hunt for yet another wealthy husband. You'd think the Ministry of Magic would start to question how many times she's been widowed." Draco started a smirk, but it dropped quickly.

"I think, the Ministry of Magic is somewhat occupied at the moment." He quipped with a glib chortle. "Quite the storm's coming, or so I've heard."

Draco watched the expressions upon their faces change to a mix of horror and puzzlement. He was not going to tell either of them about his task, nor about the singular burning mark upon his left arm. Which, he still had no ideas how to even go about accomplishing said task.

_'Of course, the Dark Lord was just punishing me for father's horrendous failures. By giving me such an impossible task, probably expecting me to fail…_' Malfoy thought bitterly with a swallow. _'I'll show them what it means to be a true Malfoy…'_

When a sudden thick black smoke filled the whole car, Draco whipped around trying to see, but could not. With a cough, it started to clear up, finding he was on his feet looking for the culprit. With all the bustling from other students, he sat back down with an eye roll.

Pansy started to reassure him that it was most likely a second year messing around with Peruvian instant darkness powder. Mentally agreeing with the second part, he still found it hard to believe it was some sort of prank.

"Back to what you were saying, what did you mean by, a storm is coming? Do you know something?" Blaise questioned softly, leaning across the table a little. Looking over the boy, Draco sighed loudly.

"Let's just say, I won't be returning to charms class next year." He said with a sneer, looking up as a bag moved just above them.

_'Sneaking around Potter? Bet Granger couldn't wait to tell you and Weaslebee about everything she saw...'_ He thought to himself sneering, looking down and out the window. His anger towards everything that happened earlier with Granger returned full force, causing Draco to inhale sharply. The train then whistled loudly, notifying the students that they would be nearing Hogwarts within the next few minutes.

The train slowed to a stop, hissing loudly as Draco remained in his seat as his friends paused for him.

"You guys go on ahead. There's something I want to check out." He said, taking his jacket in hand, and then put it on. When they were gone, he stood fixing the buttons, and grabbing his things. He walked to the door, pulling down a shade so no one would see, and with a flick of his two fingers, the rest fallowed in suit.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop on people's conversations?" He spit out, pulled his wand out, and spun around. "_Petrificus__Totalus__!_"

The light from the tip of his wand formed, flying towards the invisible Harry Potter, hitting its target. With a loud thud, it fell into the aisle, as Draco walked towards him. Throwing back the invisibility cloak, he saw that his correct assumption, which currently lying frozen at Draco's feet.

"Oh yeah, she was dead before you could even wipe the drool from your chin." He said to him. "Whatever Granger may have told you, I will say it to you too. Leave it, alone _Potter_, or you will regret it." Draco stood up, angry, and then kicked the almost lifeless face; quiet sure, he had broken the nose. "Might as well enjoy the ride back to London…" He threw the cloak back down covering the body.

Leaving the train, presuming he was the last student, other than Potter, he made his way to the gate. He felt somewhat better about himself now that he had gotten someone to take his anger out on. It was actually quite easy to hurt Potty, simply because Draco purely hated him. Potter was an ungrateful sniveling failure, and to be candid, pathetically unintelligent really.

Granger on the other hand, was far from unintelligent and he wanted to hate her, but did not. After everything, she had said earlier, he should hate the stupid presumptuous mudblood. Draco saw his father as a weak follower and a complete waste space, even at Azkaban. Although, he did hate what she said. That he would end up as pathetic, in the same way his dad was. The thought disgusted him, made him want to prove how much better he could be.

Draco would be better; he would accomplish what the Dark Lord asked without hesitating. Failing the Dark Lord would not only endanger himself, but his mum as well. Since Lucius' arrest, Draco now held the title as the head of the Malfoy family for now. With that, he felt as if it was his job to make sure the both of them were safe.

Hating Granger would have made everything so much easier to deal with, and to be honest, it frustrated him that he did not. She insulted him, belittled him into a single-minded weak follower, which he was anything but. Proving to her and everyone for the matter, just how wrong they were.

In the end of the conversation, he remembered she had not even flinched when he called her a mudblood. She had the cheek to actually laugh, and turn to tell him as if it was no longer an insult. He huffed loudly, passing the gate, and made his way to the professor at his right, with one last thought.

_'Stupid Granger… I will show you… And get out of my head…_' He bit stopping to check in his bags.


	4. Fake It

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway nor do the songs I quote in each chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Fake it**_

_"Who's to know if your soul will fade all  
The one you sold to fool the world,_

_Fake it, if you're out of direction,__  
Fake it, if you don't belong here,__  
Fake it, if you feel like infection,__  
You're such a fucking hypocrite…"_

_Fake it by Seether_

**Friday September 20th, 1996**

In the Hallway- Late to potions class

With the squeaking sound of shoes against tile flooring, and a whooshing cloak, the fast pace set by a determined Slytherin increased as he sharply rounded a corner. As quickly as he could, Draco made his way down the rather empty hallways, whilst tightening his green tie properly. He then turned to his right, climbing the set of stairs just outside his potions class.

Today was a bit of an off day for Draco, the fact he over slept and missed breakfast all together made him furious. Not only was he late to class, he was also devastatingly hungry, and had stupidly miss placed his potions textbook somewhere. The reason for his already bad day was because of how late he had been up the night before in search of a certain room of requirements. The room, he would like to add, refused to show altogether, and forced him to give up just after two thirty in the morning. He needed the room of requirements because of his first task as a death eater. Draco found it highly annoying that he was having such a difficult time finding the damned room, but it also worried him. He has been trying to find a way into the stupid thing since the first week back at Hogwarts, and could not help but feel nervous after two weeks of nothing.

Reaching for the handle, he pushed the door open a little harder than originally intended, then stepped inside to see he had startled his classmates and Professor Slughorn. With all eyes on him, he sneered, and then almost groaned aloud as he went over to the only open seat, besides Pansy.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could finally join us. We are on page two hundred and thirty one." Slughorn chimed awkwardly. He then gave Draco an odd look and went back to the potions he was showing the class.

Draco felt Pansy's burning stare, as he gritted his teeth looking at her soft somewhat worried eyes. She then took out a folded piece of old parchment, he watched her scribble down something, and slid the paper towards him. He rolled his eyes, opened the folded note begrudgingly, and read the somewhat messy handwriting.

_'Why in Salazar's name, are you late? Where were you? Are you all right? Where is your potions book?'_ With an extremely exaggerated eye roll, he shifted in his seat, reached in his bag to pull out some ink and a quill. In his somewhat delicate penmanship, he wrote back quickly hoping she would take the answer, and leave it.

_'I over slept Parkinson didn't sleep well, and I'm fine. I forgot my book in the dormitories.'_ He sighed shoving the paper back at her; he then got out new parchment to take notes. About fifteen seconds later a smaller hand dropped the note onto his paper, yet again. Draco found this highly annoying but with a huff, he opened it.

_'You never oversleep; therefore, you are not fine. Why are you not sleeping well? You know you can tell me anything Draco.'_ He wanted to ignore Pansy's incessant pestering by tossing the note in the rubbish bin. Instead, he just scratched an angry reply, and faked it best he could.

_'I said I am fine, therefore, I am. There is nothing to tell. So stop pestering me Parkinson.'_ He passed the note to her looking up at what Professor Slughorn was saying.

"Gather round everyone, gather round." Slughorn called as all the students got up from their seats. Draco exhaled loudly, finding his class utterly ridiculous, and then made his way to the cluster of students before the table at the front of the room. "Now these potions are all quiet difficult to identify really, all of them may look somewhat similar. Any ideas what they might be?" Slughorn awkwardly over looked everyone as Draco watched a hand shoot up just on the other side of the room, but could not see just who it was exactly. "Ah, yes, Miss Granger." Draco froze at the name, and then sneered quite obviously.

"That one there would be Veritaserum, a truth telling serum. And that one, would be Polyjuice potion, it's terribly tricky to make." She paused with a small laugh, as Draco still held sneer from the second he had heard her voice.

'_It's not difficult to identify those potions, but then again Potter probably had no idea what they are...'_ He thought with a snort, and crossed his arms. Over the past two weeks, both of them, Draco more than her, went out of their way to avoid one another. He was still livid with what had happened upon the train about the things she had said to him.

"And this one," she continued and walked up to the table as Slughorn lifted the lid to it. "Is known as _Amortentia_. The most powerful love potion in the world. It is rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell," she inhaled deeply, as Draco watched her closely. "New parchment, spearmint tooth paste, and a rather expensive _musky_… _Cologne_." Her voice was almost breathless as she backed away quickly, right next to him, and Draco could finally see her face.

"That's correct Miss Granger. Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn beamed as Draco noticed that Granger's flushed cheeks were dusted in a pink tone, and it made him wonder why.

'_Saint Potter or the Weasel probably wore some cheap cologne and she must have given herself away or something.'_ Draco thought to himself, watching the color in her cheeks start to fade, as he decided he somewhat liked the color in her cheeks.

"Now, let's have one more student let us know what the potion smells of to them, yes? How about- uh, yes, _Mr. Malfoy_! Would you care to have a go? "Turning away from Granger as quick as he could, he then looked at the Professor. Draco hoped no one had seen him stare at her as he swallowed with a nod.

Taking three quick steps towards the table, Draco bent down slightly, letting the warm fumes from the potion bathe his face. The scents that hits him full force made his mouth water, as he felt tingly inside. Closing his eyes, he spoke, picking apart the distinct savory spells.

"I smell, the books in the library back at the manor, fresh rain, and a fairly distinct hint of _cinnamon_-" he opened his eyes wide, at the last word, trying to cut it off by biting his tongue but it was already too late. He sharply bowed his head, made his way to the other side Pansy, as he avoided eye contact with everyone.

_'__Cinnamon__? __Cinnamon__! That's delightful, that is. Announcing that to the whole class, an actually getting lost in the smell, of, of _her_…'_ He spat to himself, his jaw clenched tightly. _'Stupid Granger… Stupid cinnamon.'_

"Wonderful!" Slughorn remarked with an excited clap of his hands. "Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be quiet impossible. However, it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most _dangerous_ potion in this room." Draco watched Slughorn place the lid back on it, as many girls backed away from the table, suddenly close.

Draco glanced to his side to find Granger staring at him quiet intently, and then when she realized he caught her, she turned away briskly. Bending her head forwards, he guessed she was attempting to hide behind her messy curly brown hair. Her actions amused him a little, as he shifted his stance almost smirking. When he then remembered her venomous words in his head, he stopped himself. With an internal sneer, he quickly looked back at Professor Slughorn who was motioning them back to their seats.

"Now that everyone is back to their seats, we may continue." The professor sighed and lifted his finger to write the word _'animosity'_ upon the black board with chalk magically. "I'd like to inform everyone, that I don't condone all the different houses' animosity. _Therefore_, I have decided to change seating arrangements, and assign _each and every one of you_, a _preselected_ lab partner." Slughorn said, and the classroom erupted with disagreements and arguments. Draco frowned at the thought of some sniffling Hufflepuff or worse, some annoyingly stupid Gryffindor as an assigned partner. He wanted to be out of this class for good, but knew that was not an option. Therefore, he settled for the only other option, and hoped he was with a Ravenclaw, because if anything, at least they were smart.

"Quiet now!" Slughorn bellowed. Everyone stopped talking at the booming sound of the Professors voice, as he then proceeded to sigh. "I will not, tolerate, my students acting like this. This is my final decision; there will be no changes or negative complaints about your assigned partners." Draco felt the sudden tug upon his right arm, to see Pansy giving him an alarmed yet serious look.

"When I call you and your partners name, both of you will come up here. You both will receive your seat assignment, which will not change until Monday. You will also get your homework potions packet, and then you both will shake hands once in front of the class to show that you all can work together. After Hogwarts, in the wizarding world, or even in the muggle world, you will have to work with others you may not like. What is a better way to go about it? Learning to deal with others while being graded is most effective. Yes?" Draco exhaled, clenched his jaw and was silently thankful Pansy would not be his partner.

_"Professor."_ A familiar and obviously frustrated voice called out, as Draco turned towards none other than Granger with her arm raised. "I _think_, putting some students, the ones who honestly care about receiving better grades, into _less motivated_ students hands, is completely unfair. Some of us will have to do more work than others." She continued, and for once Draco completely agreed, not that he would say it aloud.

"That would be correct Miss Granger. Had I not spent the past two weeks deciding upon each and every students' best fit, I would _not_ be doing this. Academically, everyone has been paired with someone who has not only the same goals in this class, but also has skills that could also potentially help their partners succeed far better than if they were to do the class alone . Now if I _may_, I'd like to start announcing partners." Slughorn gave a forced smile, which came out more of a grimace, nodding his head slowly. Looking down at the clipboard in hand, Slughorn cleared his throat, and Draco wished the class would just end already.

Waving two of his fingers, Draco levitated his things back inside his bag, pursing his lips tightly. He did not need nor want a partner. He was perfectly capable of doing all of the work his own, even whilst fallowing through with his task. Draco gritted his teeth at the thought of getting some pushy Ravenclaw as a partner, telling him when to do his work, or even going as far as correcting him. None of the houses would do, the only people he would be fine with, would probably be Zabini, or even Theo Knott, but they were all in the same house.

_"Rupert Wallenby."_ Slughorn's voice drew Malfoy's attention back as he watched the Weasel stand. Smirking at the name Slughorn called him, Draco watched Weaslebee ask if he was talking about him. "Yes, yes _Wenby_, come here." Slughorn said as _'Wenby'_ walked towards the desk slowly, and the class snickered quietly. "And Miss Pansy Parkinson."

The snickers stopped completely as Draco turned towards his friend, her face was still besides a small twitch of her lip, probably from anger. Scooting his chair away just a little, Draco raised his eyebrows, feeling suddenly somewhat bad for her. She had to deal, with that bumbling idiot, and did not have a way out for the rest of the term.

Pansy threw her chair back harshly, quickly making her way to the front of the class to get her things. Draco grimaced at the sight before him, as Pansy took Wenby's hand, shook it, and raced away quickly. Draco old hoped his partner was someone who he could deal with to a degree at the very least.

* * *

_**Still Potion's Class**_

"_Who's to know if your soul will fade all  
The one you sold to fool the world,  
You've lost your self esteem along the way,_

_Good God, you're coming up with reasons,  
Good God, you're dragging it out,  
Good God, it's the changing of the seasons…"_

Potions, was _not_, in any way, Hermione's strong suit, nor was it particularly her favorite class, in fact it was actually her least favorite. The being beside the point, she could not believe that earlier in class when talking about what she smelt, accidentally saying that _**'expensive musky Cologne'**_ attracted her. What would Harry think about her saying it, would they question her about it? Would they be angry she had not told them about her attractions? - Which was completely stupid, because she was _not _attracted to anyone…? It took her a moment to remember who wore any type of cologne, and almost could not think of a single person.

Then the cretin blonde Slytherin's _scent_ had come flooding back to her in an almost dreadful but oh so delicious memory of his delectable Malfoy scent. She blushed furiously, when he had caught her staring at him before she even realized she was.

_'Honestly! It is Malfoy! Stop acting as if you're some floozy, and pay attention to what the Professor is saying…' _She chastised herself, and began chewing upon her bottom lip.

As Professor Slughorn proceeded to have them go back to their seats, she sighed looking at Harry beside her. With a shrug, they both turned to look at what the professor had written upon the board.

_'Attempting to settle the animosity between houses', really?'_ She thought bitterly, almost scoffing aloud. When he brought this up, she could not help but think of Malfoy. He had been avoiding her since the train incident, it was obvious and it was only somewhat bothered her. Not that she actually cared that he was ignoring her, but she still noticed it nonetheless. She also knew she should apologize for what she said back on the train, but she did not think he deserved any type of apology.

Hermione then decided that she was not going to apologize, not until he at the very least stopped treating her as if she were rubbish. _'He was asking for it. It really shouldn't surprise him that he is going to end up like his father if he is going to treat people like he does.'_ She sighed and raised her hand.

"Professor." She finally called out, lowering her hand back to her desk, causing Slughorn to look up at her. "I _think_, putting some students, the ones who honestly _care _about receiving better grades, into _less motivated_ students hands, is completely unfair. Some of us will have to do more work than others." She stated forcefully, raising her brows, hoping he would at least take this into some sort of consideration, but also knew he would most likely be set in the disastrous idea.

"That would be correct Miss Granger. Had I not spent the past two weeks deciding upon each and every students' best fit, I would _not_ be doing this. Academically, everyone has been paired with someone who has not only the same goals in this class, but also has skills that could also potentially help their partners succeed better than if they were to do the class alone . Now if I may, I'd like to start announcing partners." Slughorn said then flipped through some papers. Looking down at the clipboard in hand, Slughorn cleared his throat, and she sighed.

Her mind drifted back to both of her encounters with Malfoy for some odd reason, he was really the center of her thoughts lately. Thinking of him, she noted when she pushed his buttons enough, he would get particularly physical. With the two encounters they had, he had shoved her into a wall one time, and the other he had yanked her backwards into him. She could still remember the feeling of his toned body pressing into her backside, and smelling him for hours afterwards. She felt her face warm at those thoughts, and she bit her lip yet again.

_'Stop thinking of the bloody ferret that way!'_ She wanted to scream at herself, but stopped when she felt Harry nudge her sharply.

"Miss Granger?" At her name, she looked back towards Professor Slughorn who was staring at her, along with half of her classmates. She realized he had been calling her name, more than once. Hermione just stared, slightly frozen, and forgetting what she was supposed to do. "Come here Miss Granger..." He said slowly shaking his head, probably because she was not moving.

"Right, uh sorry…" She mumbled, her face hot with embarrassment, as she awkwardly stood up from her chair. Some classmates snickered at her as Hermione walked up to his front desk stopping, and then she was suddenly curious whom she was going to have as a partner.

"And who else…" Slughorn paused looking down at his list of names clicking his tongue. "_Ah_, yes. _Draco Malfoy_." The second the name left his mouth, Hermione's eyes went wide as a rush of fear overcame her whole body; it felt almost like a stunning curse had hit her. Her tongue went dry, and she could not breathe, let alone come up with a plausible way to refute.

After what felt like several long minutes, the sound of fancy dress shoes echoing behind her increased causing her to let go of the breath she had been holding. When she felt the warmth of him just behind her, she wanted to jump away, but could not think, let alone move. His familiar delicious musky scent filled her senses completely making her dizzy and causing her mouth to water.

_'No… __No!__ Anyone else, any other student but __him!__'_ She thought closing her eyes, feeling his cloak brush against her arm as he stopped at her right. Hermione wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, and to back away from the Slytherin with her wand at the ready.

"Here are your packets, your seats will be in the back left corner of the classroom. I put you two together because I believe, houses aside; you two would work wonderfully together." Slughorn said grinning, as Hermione moved her hand to snatch the paper from his hand. On one hand she wanted to stun that grin right off his face in disagreement, but on the other hand, did not want to risk expulsion.

Grinding her teeth together, with a sharp inhale, Hermione dreaded shaking his hand, touching him, feeling his skin. Shivering at the thought, she turned extending her hand towards him, but refused to look in his eyes. It was bad enough they had to shake hands, and she did not want to look into his eyes. Not after what she felt stir inside her the last time she had.

"I am _not_ going to shake _your_ hand, Granger…" He drawled through his teeth so quietly, she was probably the only one who had heard it, and his voice made the hair on the nape of her neck raise. Begrudgingly, she turned her head up towards his, raising her eyebrows at him, and her eyes met his. When she looked into them, she was met with that same feeling as the last time, and then decided that the grey eyes before her did have a rather nice sparkle about them.

"Shove off _Malfoy_." She growled under her breath through her teeth and proceeded to give him forced pleasantries. Hermione then wondered why Professor Slughorn would force students from different houses' to work together. This would never work, no matter how hard they were to try. "I am fairly sure that I don't like this arrangement any more than you do. There is also nothing we can do but _endure_ it the best we can without trying to maim one another. So for now, _shake_, _my_, _hand_." She said through her teeth, hoping he would just do it, even if it he only did it in front of the class just once.

Hermione stood hand extended towards Malfoy, waiting for him either to make a scene or to get it over with. Suddenly feeling small under his intent stare, she shifted slightly, swallowing her urge to yell at him. With a challenging raised eyebrow, he took a step closer towards her and looked her up and down. Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, as he shook his head no. Finally having enough as he was about to turn and walk away, Hermione took matters into her own hand. Quite literally, as she reached for the sleeve of his cloak, grabbing hold of it with a tug, caused him to stop moving.

Spinning to face her once more as she ground her teeth in irritation, his grey eyes met her brown ones and she proceeded to grab his wrist with one hand. With the other, she slid her other hand against his palm wrapping her fingers around his. The second his hand met hers, she felt it burn. Not in a particularly painful way, but more of a silky heated kind of way. The feeling of his skin upon hers made her almost light headed.

Hermione wanted to gasp at the tingling sensation she felt from his skin touching hers, it was mouthwatering; it also made her knees want to go weak. Instead, she just stood straight, and bit her lip to stop anything from slipping out. Their eyes still locked, as her grip on his hand tightened for only a second, shaking it twice. He looked at her with a mix of shock and anger, which was not a surprise to her. Then the contact was gone, Draco pulled away from her faster than you could say snitch. As quickly as the feelings came, they left, and she turned away, making her way back to her seat. She was not looking forward to what he was going to say about the handshake.

_'Stupid Slughorn… Stupid Malfoy and his dumb cologne…'_ she wanted to scream but decided it was best to stay silent.

Hermione then plopped into her seat, groaned quietly, feeling her friend beside her nudge her. Looking up to her right, she saw Harry's features knotted in concern, and she sighed. She then gave him the best reassuring smile she could muster through her irritation. Not only had she forced him to shake her hand in front of people she also had said hateful things to him. She could tell he was still furious with her about what she had said, and to top things off, she pulled that, in front of some of his housemates.

'_I should not have to apologize for what I said when he would never apologize for what he has said to me for years. He needs to move on already and stop being such a hypocrite.' _She thought angrily, crossing her arms putting them upon the desk. Leaning her head forward, she rested her chin against the cool black desktop, and began to nibble upon her bottom lip. Chewing upon her lip was a rather nasty habit that she started, along with thinking too much. _'I do need to say sorry if we are ever going to work properly together though… and apologize about the handshake thing…'_ she thought bitterly, as she started to feel somewhat guilty. Guilty or not, she really did not want to apologize to him for being a right arse. She also did not want to have conflict with her '_Lab Partner'_ for the rest of the term. With that she decided she was going to fake her apology the best she could.

Whatever she was planning on doing about him, she decided she needed think quickly, as she watched the time for potions ending. She needed to talk to him alone somehow and knew that it would be harder said than done. Hermione packed her bag slowly, nervous, but then remember she was not going to have that. It was only Malfoy, and she was after all a bloody Gryffindor.

'_Time to start acting like one Hermione. You tell Malfoy what you need to say, and you stop hiding from everything that you are not sure about. Pluck up the courage I know you have!'_ she thought to herself as the clocks chimed. Looking up to the right of her, seeing Malfoy already staring at her. With a swallow, the two of them waited for the other students to clear out, besides their friends. _'Everything will be fine…' _she reassured herself the best she could.


	5. Can't Breathe

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter or the songs that I quote in each chapter do not belong to me in anyway._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe**_

_'I'm taking you down with me 'til you,  
Can't sleep,__  
Can't breathe,  
You met your enemy,  
Can't sleep,__  
Can't breathe,  
Won't get no peace with me…'_

_Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe by Digital Daggers _

**Friday September 20th, 1996**

The classroom was almost still, aside from the distinctive echoing sound of professor Slughorn's retreating footsteps as he left to his personal office. Pushing away the knowledgeable idea that this was what misplaced judgment probably felt like; Hermione started her advance towards the three Slytherin's standing just before her. Talking to Malfoy with his two friends present was reasonably the wrong choice to make, and she knew it.

Making sure to keep her distance from them, she stopped no less than five feet before them and gave her books a reassuring squeeze. Feeling her two friends just behind her, she silently thanked Merlin they had stayed to back her up if needed. She watched Draco step just a little closer, while an unreadable emotion danced in his steel irises, as she cleared her throat.

"May I have a word with you alone for a moment Malfoy?" She said loudly trying to remain polite, which was considerably hard to do with the current looks she was receiving. Lifting her chin slightly, she watched him closely, trying to read him.

Not being able to see how he was going to respond to her was something she despised greatly. Since the night in Diagon Alley, she had noticed there was something quite different about him now. The way he stood, the new way he held himself. Something definitely happened to him, she deduced. Something that changed him from the Draco Malfoy she had known over the past five years. There was something darker about him, and it was more refined than she originally thought.

In the past she had been able to read his emotions, he would show them often in past terms. However, lately the only time she could get a reaction or any type emotional response was when he was angry, only because of her. It irritated her, but did not confuse her. His behavior almost made her wonder what exactly had changed over the span of just one summer. With You-Know-Who's return, things were probably difficult at home to say the least. Then the crucial fact about his father's current predicament came back, causing her to feel a new level of guilt for what she had said.

Turning her attention back towards Malfoy, she raised an eyebrow hoping to elicit some sort of response from him. Noticing the remarkably subtle tensing of his jaw, he then stepped even closer. A hand to her right instinctively grabbed her arm just above her elbow, and she glanced at Harry. Looking back to Malfoy, who was close enough to reach out and touch.

With a sneer he was about to say something when the annoyingly stupid Pansy Parkinson stepped out in front of him. The Slytherin girl pursed her lips tightly, looking up to glare at Hermione.

"How _dare_ you! How _dare _you, just waltz over here to talk to him, after thinking you can touch him like you did. You are nothing more than a disgusting _Mudblood_." She snarled at Hermione, looking as vile as ever. Not being able to help it, Hermione flinched at the distain in her sickeningly sweet voice, feeling a slight pang inside her. "Seems you've forgotten your place-" Pansy pointed her wand at Hermione.

An abrupt brush of fear washed over Hermione as she watched Pansy mumbled what was presumably a spell, under her breath. Then the books she had been holding were magically ripped them from her grasp while her red bag emptied everything else onto the floor. With a gasp, Hermione looked at her things strewn everywhere, furious Pansy Parkinson had the gall. Reaching for her inside pocket, Hermione was about to yank out her wand when the hand on her arm pulled her backwards.

"_Oi_, shut it Pug. You don't have any right in calling 'Mione that!" Ron shouted fuming, as he clumsily pulled out his wand.

"I don't give a _damn_, what you or even what your so called friends, think _Parkinson_. But never, insult Hermione, like that again." Harry spat at the girl, still holding onto Hermione's arm. Even though her friends were sticking up for her, Hermione could not stop herself from snapping back at the Slytherin.

"_ What?_ I was just trying not to make some sort of spectacle in front of the whole class. I wanted get it over with so we _both_, would not have to stand there longer than necessary." Hermione hissed, trying to take get closer to Pansy but Harry's grip tightened. "As I see it, I did Malfoy a favor! A forced simple three second handshake is loads better than a trip to the headmaster for refusing to cooperate because of your houses' silly blood superiority complex." Hermione fumed, scrunching her nose, and her teeth clamped shut.

_'The __nerve__! I know for a fact, Malfoy does _not _need some guard dog to speak for him...' _Hermione thought to herself, trying to swallow at least some of her anger. _'Besides, I wasn't going to do anything to him. He's my lab partner, I'm unfortunately going to have to talk to the git eventually, and I would rather it be sooner than later…'_ She huffed to herself biting her tongue to keep from making things worse, although it probably did not matter.

Still furious, she tore her arm sharply away from Harry, and bent down to retrieve her books, and a few loose parchments. Looking up, Hermione saw Harry's wand in his hand. He was probably ready to act before thinking, per usual.

"What, is the _'Golden Trio' _now waiting for some sort of an apology." She barked a hallow laugh, choosing to ignore Hermione and Ron almost completely. When Harry nodded, it caused her to scoff harshly. "Don't make me laugh Potter. I apologize to no one, let alone a _mudblood_. Our house, is, superior, and don't you three forget it…" Hermione reached for the last parchment, as she watched shinning black dress shoes taking a step towards her. With a sharp intake of air, she looked up to see Malfoy staring down at her. He stood there in his custom Slytherin robes, with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes that made her feel uneasy, made her feel like she could not breathe under his intense gaze.

"That's enough _Parkinson_. I do not need you to speak for me. We have a whole semester to deal with our lab partners, and I for one, will not give these Gryffindors, a reason to involve Dumbledore." Malfoy snapped, the tone of his voice was calm, as his eyes never left hers. His intent stare made her feel uneasy, yet it did not make her feel in any way uncomfortable. Exhaling she tore her eyes away from him suddenly breathless. Remembering how his cool breath felt upon her neck, and in her ear, the memories making her feel lightheaded. Snatching the last paper, she stood up slowly, trying to keep her balance, catching herself just before she almost knocked into Malfoy.

"Draco.. I was just- trying to… That _mudblood_, cannot, talk to you like that! She _cannot_ just grab you! They need to know-" Pansy shouted, fumbling at first for some sort of explanation as everyone else shared confused looks. Had Malfoy in some way, just defend her by telling Pansy, who Hermione had assumed, was his girlfriend, to stop.

_'No, he's still the same old Malfoy. Still protecting himself from smearing the Malfoy name any further than him father already has.'_ Hermione thought to herself, somewhat confused as to why he would even care. Trying to convince herself that he was the only trying to keep his name intact. It was really the only reasonable explanation as to why he would not have a go with Pansy in calling her a mudblood again.

"Leave it alone Pans…" The third Slytherin interjected, stepping forward towards the other girl. "We are going to be late to charms if we don't leave now anyways." As Blaise talked, Hermione saw Malfoy looking at her twitching his brows at her slightly, he then looked around at the rest of them.

_'What is he doing?'_ Hermione thought to herself raising an eyebrow when he looked back at her. He then took a step closer, as she watched him swallow, and inhale rather deeply. She held still, as his familiar scent clouded around her, making her feel somewhat dizzy as he reached towards her. He then proceeded to slip, what felt like a note, into her pocket, and their hands brushed lightly when he pulled away. The fraction of a second their hands touched, caused her to gasp quietly, feeling the tingly sensation.

Hermione locked her eyes with his, chewing upon her bottom when he took a step away. With flushed cheeks, she exhaled the breath she did not realize she had been holding and gave him a single nod. Still looking her, he nodded back, and spoke.

"Zabini's right, I cannot afford to be late to another class today. We shall continue this conversation later." He said, taking his gaze off her, but still speaking almost directly to her. He was subtly referring to the note, and she assumed it was a written when and where. With that, the three left of them the classroom with one last look from Malfoy. Hermione turned towards Harry, starting towards the door.

"Well, you two need to get to Charms as well. If you'd like I can walk you both there, it's on my way to the library to study during my free period." She said walking into the corridor as Harry sighed with a nod.

"Rotten luck, the both of you." Harry said pushing his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose. "I can't decide which is worse at the moment. Parkinson, or Malfoy." He huffed as they descended the stairs. Ron mumbled something in agreement and spoke, as they turned right into the busy hallway.

"Definitely the stupid ferret, he's a right git, he is. Just cause he called off Pug this once don't change the fact that he broke your nose like two weeks ago mate." Ron added and Hermione shook her head at that.

"I can handle _Malfoy_. Honestly, he isn't going to hurt me while Professor Slughorn is watching us. Besides, Pansy actually makes me more worried than he does. Just be careful Ron." Hermione said lowly touching his arm, as they stopped just outside the charms classroom. With a small smile at Ron he sighed, and agreed silently. "Oh, almost forgot, Ron we have a prefect meeting just after dinner tonight." She added.

"Oh, well you see 'Mione, actually I talked to McGonagall just last week. I'm no longer the second Gryffindor prefect. With everything going on, I just didn't need to add it to my plate. I've been meaning to tell you, just sort of forgot really." He winced slightly looking somewhat guilty. There was a sharp pang, as she heard this, she looked at Harry who was looking elsewhere.

"_Right_... I guess I will see you both later this evening then, if even that." She sighed and Ron was about to apologize again but she just shook her head. "Forget it. Talk to you guys later." She said quickly, brushing past Ron.

_'How could he not tell me? I am one of his best friends, aren't I? For a week, he knew! Harry obviously knew…'_ She thought, extremely cross with Ron. Shaking her head, she make her way down the nearly empty hallway towards the library.

Hermione went to ascend the staircase stopping for a second when she saw some fourth years snogging upon a bench, the sight caused her to grimace. Passing them quickly climbing the stairs, she remembered the note starting to burn a hole in her pocket. With a huff, she paused just outside the library doors, shifting her books into just one arm. She then reached inside grabbing hold of the cool folded parchment. When she opened it, her brow frowned in confusion. There was nothing upon the rather blank parchment.

_'What the… Why in Merlin's name would Malfoy make such a big deal out of just a blank slip of paper?' _She wondered, and slowly ambled into her quiet sanctuary of the library.

* * *

_**In the hallway after Potion**_

_"Dire straits and dirty consequences,  
An invitation to your personal disaster,  
It's a point break,  
Another guilty conscience,  
And I won't stop you,  
'Til you get just what you're after,_

_The lower you go,__  
The less that you'll know,  
You're sinking to the bottom now,  
You're losing control,  
The lower you go,  
You're sinking to the bottom now…"_

Pushing harshly past other students, quickly making his way in the direction of the dungeons, Draco could feel his two friends hot on his trail. After what happened with the Golden trio, he did not want to be around anyone else now. Turning sharply to his right, he fallowed the dark spiraling staircase downwards attempting to push all the events of Potions, and a certain know-it-all, far away from his mind.

As hard as he tried, Pansy was still fallowing him closely, calling after him and telling him to talk to her. This only made him more waspish, as his grip on his school briefcase handle tightened, seriously trying not to maim the witch currently shouting his name. Stopping when he knew the three of them were completely alone, he spun to face an almost frightened Pansy, and a somewhat worried Blaise standing behind him.

"Would you care to explain what in _Salazar's_ name, you were attempting to prove back there by provoking the _'Golden Trio'_, Parkinson. Professor Snape being the only exception, any other professor would side with them in a heartbeat and you know it. With everything going on, the last thing I need is to be watched closely by a professor let alone _Dumbledore_ himself." He growled, furious she had spoken for him, pushing her way into his personal affairs as if she had any right to do so. "I will say this once. Do not, try to include me in your pathetic squabbles with the other houses' again. I will deal with my problems, as I see fit. Speak for me again, and I will not be as forgiving… Are we clear _Pansy_?" He ground out her first name with irritation as he tried to swallow some of his redirected anger. Knowing this anger was not because of Pansy, he shoved away any guilt he felt for it. It was because of the fact he had to put up with the treatment from this sad excuse of a school. Being partners with the mudblood Granger, and having to play nice with Gryffindors, frustrated him.

Draco also knew normally he would partake in having a go at any of the trio in a heartbeat. However, with everything that was at stake, he couldn't risk having a professor watching him closely while he attempted to complete his first task. The main priority was to keep his mother and himself safe, and to do so, he needed to have little to no attention on him. Not being his usual self was going to hurt his top Slytherin reputation considerably, especially if he needed to play nice with Gryffindors. Feeling the start of a headache, he huffed and wanted to be alone.

"Y-yes, yes Draco. I didn't think- I'm sorry for intervening like I did. I was just so angry with that, that _mudblood_, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. You're absolutely right. I won't do it again, I promise. I just… want you to know, with whatever is going on, you can come to me about it." She said softly to him. Taking two steps towards Draco, she nervously reached for his hand, but stopped when he eyed her hands with a sneer. "W-we really should go to charms now, even if we are late-" she tried to say but Draco shook his head.

"Go on then, I'm not going. I have something I need to do, alone." He said glancing at Zabini, whom gave a singular nod in understanding. "I will see you both later this evening for dinner."

Pansy gave him one last worried look, almost desperate for him to give an explanation. He felt somewhat guilty as his long time friend, and ex-girlfriend, but pushed it aside. She then spun on her heels leaving the two boys alone.

"She's right you know…" Blaise said softly, inhaling deeply as Draco took one last glance at his friend. With a sharp nod, Draco started to walk away pausing for as second, trying to remember what it felt like to have someone who cared other than his mother. He then continued to walk towards the Slytherin dormitories, with a sigh.

Once inside the Common rooms finally alone, Draco thought about his two friends. They both seemed to be rather concerned about him. Shaking his head at the thought, he made his way towards the boys' rooms on the left side of the common rooms. Draco tossed his bag beside his bed. The deep green silk bedspread neatly made. With a huff, he went loosen his suddenly suffocating tie, as potions came to mind.

_'Today, could not get any worse…'_ He thought to himself as his mind began to wander back to the stupid handshake, and rather pointless squabble.

He remembered the second he heard his name, it caused him to freeze for a few second with disbelief and outrage, that his new lab partner was Granger, out of everyone. Recalling how time seemed considerably slower as he had made his way to stand beside, her. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon and Granger was starting to become almost familiar to him, to his dismay.

Tangling his left hand into his now disheveled hair, he groaned aloud recalling the handshake, he couldn't help but think how soft her warm skin felt upon his. When Ganger grabbed him, he was lost in the feeling of her alarmingly electric touch, which he could still feel but only faintly. Draco could still remember when he felt her hand on his. At the time, he almost didn't want to let go, but yanked his hand away the second remembered he was in class, and that it was Granger currently touching him.

Rubbing his eyes, trying to rid himself of the memories, he exhaled loudly. Before Pansy's overly exaggerated intervention, he wrote a note to Granger knowing it would be best to meet alone somewhere. That somewhere, he had decided was the Room of requirements, killing two birds with one stone. Draco needed in there, and had to talk to her, alone. No better place to do it.

He had also charmed the note to reveal the location and time during the night, when she is completely alone. He only hoped she wouldn't toss the note before then. The only reason he charmed it, was so she didn't show it to Potter or Weaslebee. Just wanting to make sure, she came actually alone, really.

Thinking about when he slipped her the note, he couldn't even remember his thought process at the time. He knew he wanted to feel her skin against his once more, only to confirm what he felt before. Then as Draco brushed his hand against hers, he felt the stinging burn, and heard her gasp quietly. Not knowing why she had gasped at his touch.

Running his hand across his face, he almost growled aloud to himself to stop thinking about the stupid mudblood. He wanted this to be over, the task, being partnered with Granger, everything really. With a frustrated sigh, he unbuttoned the cuff of his dress shirt on his left arm, and yanked his sleeve upwards. Draco then watched the dark mark slithering against his snowy white skin. He sneered down at it as he felt a slight tingle in his arm. Knowing he had to try to get into the blasted room again, before he received word at how he was supposed to start his task.

_'Let's not have the Dark Lord waiting too long then, shall we…'_ He mused to himself hoping with Granger there tomorrow he would be able to access the bloody room_. 'Can't hide from me forever…'_ He huffed, pulling back his sleeve, attempting to hide the mark again so he wouldn't have to feel the reoccurring twinge of disgust.

Whilst buttoning the cuff of his dress shirt, something abruptly hit against the glass window beside his bed, making him freeze. Walking towards the window, seeing nothing there, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then, out of nowhere, an owl, his eagle owl, flew upwards, perching itself on the small ledge looking inside.

"_Bloody_ _hell_ Orion. Trying to scare me, are you?" He shot a sneer at his owl hooted then preceded to peck upon the glass three times before Draco pulled the latch open. "Now, what have you got for me? From mother I presume." He said aloud to Orion reaching for an neatly folded envelope tied around it's leg and a small pouch.

Grabbing an owl treat from his bedside table in a bowl, he held out his hand for Orion, looking somewhat amused as the owl took the treat in one singular snatch. With one last hoot, Draco watched the owl drop from the ledge, fly away, as he closed the window.

'_It's too late to get into the room before receiving word now…' _he thought to himself as he sighed aloud. Draco then upon his bed, as he opened the parchment first, noting the 'Malfoy' seal stamped upon the paper. He then pulled it open, slowly unrolling it only somewhat surprised to see his oh so wonderful auntie had written him instead of his mother.

_'**My Dearest Nephew,**_

_At the request of the Dark Lord, I am writing to you regarding your task. As you were informed, your main priority should be remaining out of the schools eyes, as well as other students. Can't have anyone figuring out any of the Dark Lords plans too soon, now can we love._

_That being said, now that you've gone over what you need to do, using the repairing charm for the Vanishing Cabinet, which I hope you have found by now._

_Anyways, I want you to know how I will contact you when I need to. Therefore, we can be at both sides, at the same time._

_Inside the pouch lies a rather special family heirloom that I hold dear to me. A coin to be precise…'_

Draco stopped reading taking said pouch into his hand, pulling at the drawstrings softly. He then dumped the coin into his right hand, and the second it hit his skin he felt a soft tingle that started to warm at his touch. Examining the coin closely, he then felt it start to heat up quickly.

_'What the bloody-'_ his thought cut sharply, as the warmth went from mild to scalding in a matter of two seconds. His fist forcefully snapped close by the impending dark magic, causing him to lock in the unwanted coin. Draco then grinded his teeth together as he attempted to rid his hand of the coin, whilst feeling the magic entering into his veins.

Falling to his knees off his bed when the coin stayed fixed in his clamped hand, he hissed aloud in pain. With his left hand, he gripped his right wrist tightly, trying to distract himself from the burning magic now thrashing wildly inside him. While the familiar stench of dark magic played at his nose, the air became thick in his now somewhat sore throat, as he continued to keep his eyes closed.

Then everything stopped, no pain, no heat, no magic, nothing but a small dull ache inside the palm of his right hand. Opening his eyes slowly, still a little blurry from what had happened, he swallowed thickly. Draco quickly discarded the coin, tossing it upon his bed as fast as it would leave his hand. Wincing from the sensitive skin, he then looked back to his hand, and at the new-burnt etchings of the 'Black' family crest upon his skin.

"Aunt Bella… I should've known…" He whispered aloud somewhat hoarsely. Then Draco briefly touched the inflamed burn no bigger than his thumb. Staring down at it, he wet his lips and traced the tiny ridges whilst inhaling deeply. The second he saw the words 'dear to you', he should have known something would happen, but for some unknown reason he still touched the coin. Anything that is of importance to his aunt, was without a doubt meant to cause some sort of pain. He sighed gruffly, turning to help himself off the floor using his bed. Snatching the letter from his bed, he eyed the coin one last time before continuing to read.

'…_but you would do well to be careful with it. The coin can get rather, hot at first, to make sure you're, well you nephew._

_The coin has been charmed, so I can write to you when we are to meet upon the coin. As you may already know the charm, but nevertheless, it is known as a _protean_ charm._

_Look it up, if you don't know what that is… That being said, it will only work when you are holding it, but do be careful with it. I shall contact you using the coin for the first time, this Sunday night just after midnight. Try not to disappoint myself or the Dark Lord like your worthless daddy._

_**Your Aunt Bella'**_

Reaching for his suit jacket, he retrieved his wand from the inside pocket with a huff. Pointing his wand at the letter with almost disgust, as the parchment began to levitate before him.

"_Reducto_…" He mumbled as the letter erupted into bits of shredded paper that suspended in the air before him. Then a short burst of fire claimed the remains quickly while Draco pursed his lips rather tightly. So much was now weighing upon him not to fail, he couldn't help but feel as if he were sinking and losing control.

The letter not only proved that the Dark Lord believed in him, but that he trusted him, whilst his own father never had. This may be about protecting his mother, but he couldn't help but like the feeling that he is the chosen one for this task. Sort of like Potter, and how he was chosen to kill the Dark Lord.

With the thought of Potter, his mind wandered back to Granger's touch, her smell- he stopped the thoughts of her before they could go any further. With how much she had been invading his mind lately, it seemed plausible that she cursed him with something.

Shaking his head, he bit his tongue at that thought. Thinking of his task again, he reminded himself that he was doing all of this for survival, and not because he liked it. Looking down at his burned hand once more, tracing it lightly with his left pointer finger, he then huffed slightly, with one last thought.

_'I will not fail…'_


	6. Set You, An Angel, Straight

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**Set You, an Angel, Straight**_

_"This is how I show my love,_

_I made it in my mind,_

_This is how an angel dies,_

_I blame it on my own supply,_

_Maybe I should cry for help,_

_Maybe I should kill myself,_

_Maybe I'm a different breed,_

_Maybe I'm not listening,_

_Sail with me into the dark…"_

_Sail by AWOLNATION_

**September 20th, 1996**

Still inside the Library- Late to the Prefects meeting

'I _have tried reversing any sort of concealment charm that I know of. All of the ones that I think he could have used and still… Nothing…'_ Hermione thought bitterly as she eyed the blank paper that lie upon the table before her. Aside from the obvious sounds of hushed whispers and distinctive flickering pages, the library was rather quiet, just the way Hermione liked it.

With an inward huff, she glared at the paper yet again, and began to nibble upon her lip in thought. Sitting in her usual spot in the far back, near the restricted section, she sighed loudly. After a long good study for her Advanced Charms quiz next week, Hermione had decided to give another go at the blank paper Malfoy had slipped to her. Scrunching her brow, Hermione looked back at the rather blank parchment inside her petite hand for a second, for what felt like the hundredth time.

The message Malfoy was trying to send to her, or lack thereof, was confusing to her. It was obvious that the ink was invisible from her, but her question was why and what did he hide. Pushing her books away from her, she looked around to make sure she was respectively alone. No one was near that she could see so she then reached for her wand that sat upon the table in front of her.

_'Alright… Trying one more time couldn't hurt?'_ She thought staring down at it, pointing her wand down at it.

_"Finite Incantatem_." She mumbled under her breath as the tip of her wand briefly glowed, and nothing happened. Hermione huffed, resting her elbow upon the table, leaning her forehead into the palm of her hand in frustration. If there had been any spells upon the parchment, they should have stopped, unless there was some sort of anti- Finite charm, which was probably the answer to why nothing changed. Tilting her head to her right just a little, she sucked in some air pointing her wand yet again. "_Aparecium_…" She said in a somewhat strong voice, as her wand began to glow, and yet again, nothing happened. Starting to get frustrated, Hermione set down her wand somewhat forcefully causing it to thud against the wooden table.

_'I give up… It's probably some sort of joke from Malfoy. Something like, make the mudblood mess around with a bare bit of parchment. It will be quite laughable…' S_he huffed pocketing the paper, and looked over towards to library clock with a gasp.

"_Dang it_…" She hissed under her breath as she reached for all her books and her bag. Not only had she missed dinner, but also had only four minutes to get to her prefect meeting. Quickly pushing past the many lined bookshelves, she almost ran out of the library and into a rather empty hallway.

Hermione then decided as she briskly sauntered down the corridor, that the only reasonable explanation to loosing track of time was because of Malfoy. Had the git not given her a stupid slip of paper, she would not have wasted her bloody time on what was most likely nothing.

Sharply turning the corner, she raced up the stairs just outside the great hall towards the prefect's personal meeting room. Not slowing her pace, she rounded another corner just ten feet in front of the meeting room door, when she quite literally ran into someone.

Having the air knocked out of her, she dropped her books and landed on top of a rather toned yet somewhat thin body with a gasp. Her head spun with a somewhat familiar yet deliciously mouthwatering smell of leather and musky cologne. The boy cursed loudly, as she clumsily attempted to get off him, but slipped back onto him again.

"Merlin, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to… I didn't see you-" She tried to explain in a breathless voice but stopped when he harshly cut her off with his cold biting words.

"Get off of me you _clumsy mud_… _Granger_." She stared down at the Slytherin, her palms flat upon his chest, as her eyes widened. Quickly she stumbled backwards onto her legs seeing none other than Malfoy laying flat on his back sneering upwards at what she assumed was the ceiling. He then leaned forward, upon his elbows to give her an annoyed look. "Do you even try to look where you're going?" He snipped at her as she rolled her eyes, trying to collect her things for the second time today.

"Obviously I didn't do it on purpose Malfoy. I honestly didn't see you, and as you probably already know, I'm late for the prefects meeting." She quipped; angry he was going to call her a mudblood again. It was probably his sick default nickname for her or something.

"As am I, but just because you're late doesn't mean you can go around running into everyone and their friend like some clumsy bint. Really Granger, it isn't that hard to watch what you're doing…" Malfoy snapped, as she saw him standing up rather gracefully. She inhaled deeply, fuming he had the nerve to actually try to blame it all on her.

"_What_?" She spat standing to her feet whilst yanking her bag onto her shoulder. "One could argue that you are just as much to blame as I am, Malfoy. You weren't watching where you were going either, and just because I have the _decency_ to apologize, does not mean I am the only one at fault." She seethed about to shove him backwards when the prefect's door opened. Both of them turned to see professor Snape standing there with an annoyed scowl.

"Mr. _Malfoy_. _Miss_ Granger. As prefects, you should know tardiness is _not_, tolerable." Snape sneered down at the two as Hermione nodded nervously. "Fifteen points from _both _Gryffindor and Slytherin. The both of you will see to _it_, you're not tardy, _again_." He leaned backwards while holding the door open, as they both mumbled in agreement, and walked past him into the room.

Hermione made her way towards her seat next to the other Gryffindors and one empty seat, while thinking about how much she wanted to hex Malfoy. This was his entire fault after all, and he seemed to place blame on her rather quickly. She had not even gotten the chance to ask the prat about his stupid joke of a note either.

Crossing her legs in the chair, setting her things at her feet, Hermione turned to watch professor Snape welcome them all to the first prefects meeting of the year. Noticing the empty chair beside her where Ron was supposed to sit, she sighed quietly. Not only was she angry with Malfoy for being such a, well a right ferret, but she was still rather cross with Ron. A week without telling her something like this was hurtful; they were best friends, were they not? Chewing upon her lip, she mentally hoped he actually just forgot to tell her, and not because he didn't want to tell her.

Looking back at the front of the room as Snape told the new fifth year prefects the same speech she heard last year, she reached upwards to tame her hair a little. As her eyes looked over the others, they landed upon Malfoy who was currently staring down at the floor. Watching him closely, she remembered the second she had landed upon him, the feeling of him underneath her. Looking him over, wondering how muscular he was underneath his dress robes, probably from Quittage, and his scent had been so strong, that just the memory of it made her feel a little lightheaded.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up when she realized she had just been checking Malfoy out, and thinking about him in a less then even friendly way. She wanted to rip her eyes away quickly, but didn't make a move to do so. Then she saw him shift in his seat reaching his right hand upwards towards his tie. Seeing a small contrasting flash of what seemed to be slightly inflamed skin upon his hand, she wondered what he did. Sighing softly to herself, she watched his gaze move upwards, looking forward, and then around the room, landing upon her.

Using her hand to move her hair gently over her shoulder, she froze, almost stopped breathing when she looked into his steel eyes. His face was masking an unreadable emotion, almost a sneer but not quite. To be honest, Malfoy looked s perplexed the longer she stared at him. Hermione shifted on her seat a little, chewing upon her bottom lip, she watched him raise one brow at her.

_'What is he thinking about…?'_ She wondered, her brows frowned as she sucked lightly upon her lip, and could still feel her flushed cheeks. Switching the way she crossed her legs, seeing his eyes flash lightly turning a little darker then his normal steely irises. Then remembering whom she was staring at, she shot him a glare rolling her eyes, and saw he returned the annoyed look.

"Miss. _Granger_ and Mr. _Malfoy_…" Hermione tore her eyes away to look at a somewhat peeved Snape. "Since you two, obviously, can't seem to, pay attention… You both will do tonight's patrols making sure nothing happens, as well as your, original assigned nights. Any further, problems, a reassigned perfect for both houses, _might_, be the answer." He drawled angrily at them causing Hermione to gulp worried, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Yes professor… Sorry." She mumbled quietly, silently praying no one else had seen her and Malfoy's exchange. Staying still with her eyes forward, Hermione noted to herself she wasn't going to let herself look in Malfoy's direction again for the rest of the meeting. Unsure of what had came over her, she exhaled slowly, and couldn't help but almost like the way he had looked at her, like the way his eyes looked over her made her feel flustered and rather warm.

_'What is wrong with you? Why were you thinking of him again? Letting Malfoy, of all the people in school, see that you were staring at him like, like that…'_ She chastised herself. Hermione was angry with Malfoy for making her feel flustered, and being such a right arse. She was also mad at herself, for allowing herself to think about him._ 'Just get through tonight, and try to be somewhat civil…'_ She told herself as she felt her stomach growl slightly. With a frown, she remembered she had missed dinner and hoped she could get something to eat soon.

* * *

_"Who's got you now,_

_Who's going to save you from yourself,_

_Come find you,_

_Rewind you,_

_Who's got you now,_

_Who's got the master plan,_

_Come for you,_

_Restore you,_

_I'll change the game before you can,_

_When every back is turned,_

_Cuz you refuse to learn,_

_Whose side you're really on…"_

_Set You Straight by Digital Daggers_

**In the meeting**

Running late earlier because he had been in the Owlery sending a reply to his aunt about her note just before the meeting, Draco couldn't believe Granger had actually knocked into him, and landed literally on top of him. Then getting points deducted from his house because of her, and it was all her fault.

Sitting there besides the annoying Pansy and all of the other Slytherin's, he looked at the ground at his feet thinking about what happened. Remembering the accident in the hallway, he sharply inhaled. The memory of her warm small body pressing into him, while the palms of her hands pushed against his chest, made him feel lightheaded. The air seemed thinner and somewhat warm at those thoughts, as he shifted his weight in his seat.

With yet another sharp intake of air, he reached to fix his suddenly suffocating tie, and pushed the memories away, as he always did. He wasn't about to let her get to him, let her walk over him like the inferior mudblood she was. Yet for some reason, the damned mudblood was starting to have a small, tiny, effect upon him.

_'It was probably that, that damned scent of cinnamon… A witch wonder product that had some of that love potion in it or something…'_ He thought to himself, looking upwards at Snape, then around the room. Turning his gaze towards her, he was surprised to find she was already looking at him with a somewhat confused deep in thought, and slightly dazed look.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he watched Ganger shift in her seat, changing to cross the other leg. Looking her over confused by her facial expression, he blinked twice and leaned forwards a little. If he wasn't so far away, he could almost have sworn her cheeks were somewhat flushed, and the way she was softly nibbling upon her lip, made him feel warm. Swallowing all thoughts of her before they could start, he examined her expression change to a glare of probably annoyance.

"Miss. _Granger_ and Mr. _Malfoy_…" Draco looked away to see a somewhat peeved professor Snape. "Since you two, _obviously_, can't seem to, pay attention… You both will do tonight's patrols making sure nothing happens, as well as your, original assigned nights. Any further, problems, a reassigned perfect for both houses, might, be the answer." He drawled angrily at them causing Malfoy to roll his eyes, frustrated that she had gotten him in trouble, yet again.

After getting that rather pointless lecture by Snape, Malfoy sneered refusing to look at the annoying witch. It had confused him that she was staring at him so intently, but then again everything she was doing lately confused him.

When he had seen her flushed cheeks while he returned the little stare, he remembered he couldn't help but feel, warm. Sure, he was pissed off at her by what happened on the train, and only slightly annoyed by the fact she had grabbed him in front of the class. Yes, he was angry by what she had said, but he knew that what she had said was somewhat true. That he was a rather foul, slightly narrow-minded pureblooded partisan, but he hated when compared to his father.

With that thought, he recalled that she had seemed a little dazed, out of it when she was staring at him and it had amused him, and made him wonder why that was. What was confusing was why she wouldn't stop fidgeting in her seat, and that annoying biting her bottom lip thing, which Draco couldn't help but like.

_'Any girl biting their lip with flushed cheeks is attractive as hell, to a degree. Has nothing to do with her…'_ He thought to himself in attempts to justify why he liked Granger doing that. Turning his attention back to the front as Snape dismissed the meeting with a slight wave of his hand and a flutter of his black dress robe. Draco immediately wanted to leave; enduring Pansy Parkinson cling to him while talking about the future seemed more ideal then having to spend the next two hours with, Granger.

Standing up quickly, Malfoy looked at her stay still while the rest of the prefects left the room quickly. Snape gave one final look towards the two before leaving also as she glanced towards Draco briefly, then looked down as she pointed her wand at her bag. He listened to her mumble what he assumed was an extension charm; she then slipped her things into her bag, and sighed loudly.

"Right. Patrols…" She said aloud clicking her tongue as she finally broke the thick silence surround them while they both walked towards the door. "Even though this is quite obviously your fault and not like anything will actually happen on patrols… I still have to endure the next two hours with you, and I think it would be best if we were to do it without talking. Yes?" She stated to him, as she walked quickly to turn a corner. Following close behind, Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed she was blaming him for having to do patrols.

"_My _fault?" He scoffed and stopped walking, making her pause, turning to look at him with her damned doe like brown eyes. "See, that's not what happened, now is it? As I see it Granger, which is actually how it happened, you were not only the one to run into me, but you also were the one staring at me during the meeting. So, if anyone is to blame, it would be you, now wouldn't it?"

Draco couldn't believe this witch, blaming him, and getting him in trouble twice when he was trying so hard to stay out of it. Taking two strides towards her causing her to back up into a stone column just before a flight of stairs, looking down at her. Standing no more than two feet away from her, he huffed; his head was beginning to feel somewhat dizzy from the damn smell of cinnamon and Granger.

"I-I did no such thing… I was thinking of something, lost in thought is all… I was not staring at you. As for what happened in the hallway, I already told you, it was an accident. Now please, we have patrols to do…" She spoke harshly, yet barely above a whisper while not making eye contact with him. With an eye roll, he took a step backwards, and fixed his dress robes. It was obvious she was lying to him, but he was too tired to get it out of her, at least not after tonight when he had read the letter from his aunt.

"Whatever you say, Granger, but know this… I can read you, like an open book…" He mumbled still annoyed by her but sighed, starting to walk down the hallway as he listened to the small patting of her shoes closely behind him.

Awkwardly shooing younger years to their common rooms, Draco silently walked along side Granger, wishing the next hour would end soon. It also annoyed him that every time he looked at her, she would attempt to say something but didn't. Finding it rather obnoxious,

"It's obvious you want to say something, so go on…" he huffed loudly, annoyed by her. Taking out his wand a mumbling lumos, he sped up his walking about to round the corner as she finally spoke.

"What does the note you slipped in my pocket earlier say?" She asked, as she walked quickly to his right side. Knowing she was only changing the subject from what he had said earlier, and he found her somewhat amusing. "I spent a considerable amount of time this afternoon in the Library reading. Trying to see what it said, but unfortunately had no luck." She added as they started to climb a set of stairs slowly. Draco almost laughed; he should have known she would spend so much time trying to understand his note.

"Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?" He wondered giving her a pointed look, while she rolled her eyes, then pulled out her wand muttering lumos just as he had. "I charmed it, obviously. Couldn't have you showing Potter and Weasley, now could I?" He drawled with a lazy flick of his tongue, and stopped in his tracks at a small scuffled sound.

"Why are we stopping?" She whispered harshly taking a step closer to him raising her wand. Draco paused, listening to the quiet, narrowing his eyes looking down at Granger. "Malfoy, _honestly_, will you-" she started talking, but Draco shushed her, waving a hand dismissively at her. Then the small scuffling sound happened again, coming from behind him in Granger's direction, as he turned to look at her.

Then out of nowhere, a bright light started to glow from the other end of the corridor, as Hermione turned, hearing a spell suddenly shouted, by what sounded as a girl. Draco threw up his wand, shoving her out of the way. The ball of light that went flying towards the two of them, as he waved his wand blocking the spell. He then looked towards Granger, pressing into the wall, and lost her wand in the process.

"_Damn it_ Granger… _Stupefy_!" Draco snapped aloud, as he threw the spell at the shadowy figure that then blocked it, and threw a second curse that went flying through the air at him. Blocking the other curse, Draco stepped towards Granger and pulled her to her feet.

"_Malfoy_- look out!" She shouted yanking him towards her and around the corner with her. In slow motion he fell on top of her with a grunt losing his wand too as a spell hit the wall, just missing them. Rolling to his left side off her, grabbing his wand, he stood up with a huff. "My wand… I- need my wand…" She whispered to him faintly, her voice was breathless.

Peeking around the corner, in attempts to see the attacker, he growled looking down at Granger clumsily attempting to get up at his feet. Draco bent down to help her as she gave him a dazed expression, trying to say something while she grabbed the wall to stand.

"We need, to tell, Professor- that-" she took a step forward towards him, stumbling into him. With an annoyed sneer, he held her up right looking around the corner again. "Something is- going… On…." she whispered hotly against his neck, going limp in his arms. Sighing loudly, he reached under her, with one of his arms at the bend of her knees and the other along her back.

_"Lumos Maxima_…" He huffed a little out of breath, watching the light fly into the hallway, lighting it up, as the surrounding paintings complained. Other than Draco and her, they stood there in the corridor, alone.


	7. Where to Start

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**_Madness in Me_**

_"Just one spark,_  
_Is all it takes,_  
_I tried so hard,_  
_But it all goes up in flames,_

_Tried to get,_  
_But all I got,_  
_Was more insanity,_

_I can't get away…"_

_Madness in Me by Skillet_

**Saturday September 21****st****, 1996**

Almost midnight– Hallway beside the Hospital Wing

With his back pressing into the cool wall of stone behind him, Draco huffed, looking around to make sure they were alone while adjusting Granger in his arms. The rush of cinnamon made him slightly dizzy, causing him to swallow thickly and shake his head in order to keep thinking. Staring just down the hall from the Hospital Wing, he contemplated his choices, only thinking of the ones that would lead to less attention, but also giving him a hint as to who had attacked the two of them while on patrols.

Ignoring the stupid smell of Granger, he thought about one of his choices, which was to bring her inside to make sure she was not badly hurt, but that choice would also end in having to explain what exactly happened to Madam Pomfrey. Explaining what really happened was not an option for him if he wanted to figure out who attacked them, and the attacker, which Draco assumed was a girl, was obviously there to attack him, not Granger.

If his assumption were correct, that would mean it was someone who knew exactly where he was, and that _'she'_ possibly knew about his task as well as him being a death eater. Saying that this could potentially be a problem for Draco was a gross understatement, and it was rather worrisome to say the least. He paused that thought about the attacker, sighed taking three diminutive steps in the direction of the hospital wing, then stopped again.

Thinking about the other choice he had, he _almost_ smirked to himself, the thought of putting Granger down upon the ground near a wall or something, and leave her there, if asked he could say he left her outside the prefect's room after the patrols. Even if she were to talk about what she saw, or attempt to explain the attack in any way, he could play it off saying he has no idea what she on about.

Looking around once more, he decided the latter was indeed his best option, and then bent down to gently place her upon the cold stone floor, as he noted her dress robes were definitely askew. Looking upon her still features, he blinked twice, noticing the small freckles dusted upon the pale smooth skin of her somewhat defined cheeks and across her nose. It was obvious Granger had a definite distinctive beauty about her, not that he would ever say it aloud, or let himself to think of it again, but it was still true nonetheless.

With one last look, he stood, fixing his robes, looking around once more to make sure no one was watching him, and then started towards the dungeons needing sleep rather badly. Walking away from Granger as quickly as he could, he pointed his wand muttering a dim **_lumos_** to light his way. Ignoring the paintings telling him to put the light out, he turned the corner fallowing the stairs downwards, and could not help but feel a little off, almost guilty.

_'It was my best option to find out who was after me, and why…' _He thought to himself, fallowing the corridor down towards the Slytherin's common room while attempting to convince himself that it was for the best.

Stopping once in front of the opening of the common rooms, he mumbled the password, walking inside then in the direction of his room, he stopped when he realized he was not alone. Looking to his right, Draco saw none other than Blaise Zabini, sitting upon a black leather couch with a look of certain curiosity aimed at him.

"I would presume you were out late because of patrols, but then I would remind you they end around a quarter after ten." Zabini said briskly with an irritated click of his tongue while he lazily crossed his legs and for a second he lifted his lip slightly over his teeth into an almost sneer, but then dropped it. "Out of curiosity may I ask why you are always coming back rather late, in the middle of the night actually and usually long after most of us have gone to bed?" Draco scoffed aloud in annoyance, looking at his mocha friend while shaking his head lightly at what Blaise was asking.

"What are you on about Zabini?" He snapped, thumbing the cool metal of his Malfoy ring for a second then reaching to undo his tie as he gave Blaise an annoyed sneer. Watching his friend uncross his legs, standing with an exasperated sigh, Draco knew Blaise was determined to find something, anything. "Whatever you _think_, I am doing, I can _assure_ you it would be in your best interest to stop now, stay out of it, because it is none of your business, now is it?" he started towards their room about to leave when he heard his friend speak.

"Look mate, I know when something is going on with you, it's rather obvious and for the past two weeks, you have not been the Draco I have known…" he paused as Draco turned to look at his friend with a huff. "As a friend, I have noticed, hell, Pansy pointed it out the first day back on the train and everything that has happened over the summer for you, I may not understand what you are going through, but you're not alone…"

Even after listening to what his friend had said, Draco could not help still feel alone, because even though his two friends told him they were here for him, they did not understand. Neither of them would ever truly understand. Just when he was about to tell Zabini there was nothing going on, the entrance door to the common rooms swung open. There stood Pansy for a second as she then stormed inside stopping just before them, and proceeded to eye both of them.

"_Where_, have you _been_?" she hissed venomously at Draco, as he gritted his teeth in annoyance while she almost completely ignored Blaise. Staring down at his fuming friend, he could not help but feel like the two of them were watching him too closely for his comfort. "Patrols ended almost _two _hours ago, and I waited at the prefect's room for you. You know, where you are supposed to sign your name after patrols and lock up the room. Good thing I was there, because I had to do that for you so you don't get in any trouble…" She gave him a pointed look, stepping closer towards him while raising her eyebrows at him probably in order to elicit some sort of explanation.

Sneering to himself for a second then switching to a stoic expression, as he stood there obviously annoyed and rolling his eyes with a sigh. When will everyone just leave him alone, and let him do whatever he needed to do without drawing any attention. Grabbing his face for a second, looking between the two friends, with frowning brows, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I do not have to explain myself to either of you, but if you must know, Granger told me she was going to write our names and lock up the room, so I went for a walk around the castle for a little bit in order to clear my head." He gruffly lied, in order to silence the two of them, just hoping that they would both believe him, if only until he could come up with a better lie. Trying to avoid looking Pansy in the eyes, Draco glanced towards Blaise who was currently shaking his head.

"I want you to know, _whatever_, you want to it keep to yourself that's fine. As you told me before, it may be none of my business, but I can assure you, I _will_ find out eventually. I will not sit here knowing you are probably in some sort of trouble." Pansy bit at him lifting her hand to give his chest a hard singular poke, as he still looked elsewhere annoyed by her pestering. "Who _knows_ what could have happened to you tonight…" she added almost haughtily and that caught Draco's attention rather quickly causing his steely eyes to snap in her direction.

"What _exactly_, do you mean by, _'who knows what could have happened to you tonight'_, _Parkinson_?" he growled to her under a hot huffed exhale of his breath.

_'What was she doing waiting for me outside the prefect's room anyways?'_ Draco wondered as she closed her lips tightly, with a raised brow, and a rather terse shrug, and then walked past him towards the stairs. He wanted to make her tell him what had been talking about, but he also knew **_no one_**, made Pansy do something she does not want to. It was one of the reasons he was so surprised she accepted Weasley as her lab partner without a fight.

With one short look at Blaise one last time, he sharply spun in his leather dress shoes, to go up the stairs into his dorm room and towards his bed for the night. Once changed into black silky pajamas, he slid into his bed as his head began racing with several thoughts.

_'Could __Pansy__ have been the one to attack Granger and I? If so, why?' _he wondered thinking about what happened, recalling the girl voice shouting spells at him down the long narrow corridor. He thought about the attacker, who defiantly directed the spells towards him, and not at Granger, which is not what Pansy would do. If Pansy had a chance to hurt Granger, she would have without any hesitation at all, but even so, he had to make sure.

Draco then remembered Granger, who currently could probably still be lying on the hard cold ground hurt while he was inside his warm comfy bed. Yawning slightly he knew he should have taken her to the hospital wing, but decided it was too late to take it back. Then, he fell into the darkness, as sleep claimed him.

* * *

_"Feeling my way through the darkness,  
Guided by a beating heart,  
I can't tell where the journey will end,  
But I know where to start…"_

_Wake me up by Avicii _

_Patrols- Quarter until Ten at Night_

**_Friday September 20_****_th_****_, 1996_**

_"Why are we stopping?" She whispered harshly, a little worried by what he was doing; she then took a step closer to him raising her wand. Watching Malfoy closely as he paused and she waited for him to answer while he narrowed his eyes looking towards her. "Malfoy, __honestly__, will you-" she started to talk, but he just shushed her, waving a hand dismissively at her. Then she heard a scuffling sound, coming from behind her, as he turned to look towards the sound._

_Then out of nowhere, a bright light started to glow from the other end of the corridor, as Hermione turned, hearing a spell suddenly shouted, by what sounded as a girl. She was about to block the spell herself when Malfoy roughly shoved her out of the way and into the cool wall of stone. The second she hit the wall, she had the air knocked out of her, with a gasp, she then looked at Malfoy to see him throwing up his wand to block the spell. He then looked towards her, as she pressed into the wall, with her wand missing._

_"_Damn_ it _Granger_… _Stupefy_!" Malfoy snapped aloud, as she watched him throw the spell at the shadowy figure that then blocked it, and threw a second curse that went flying through the air at him. Feeling around on the ground for her wand, he then abruptly yanked her upwards and pulling her to her feet. Looking down the hallway for the attacker, she then saw yet another spell flying towards the two of them, and she panicked. _

_"Malfoy- _look out_!" She shouted yanking him towards her and around the corner with her. In slow motion, he fell on top of her with a grunt as she felt a sharp pain the second her head hit the stone cold flooring, while the ball of magic flew into what she assumed to be the wall, just missing them. Rolling to his left side off her, she listened to him stand up with a huff. "My wand… I- need my wand…" She whispered to him faintly, her voice was breathless, and her head felt heavy._

_She attempted to get up, her head started to spin and she reached for something to help her, as she felt Malfoy bend down, for some unknown reason. Giving him a dazed expression, she opened her mouth, trying to say something while she grabbed at the wall, trying to stand._

_"We need, to tell, Professor- that-" she took a step forward forwards, trying to walk but ended up stumbling into his warm toned chest, his musky scent was not helping her head to say the least. Feeling him help steady her, she tried to push off of him, but could not bring herself to do so. "Something is- going… On…." she continued to talk to him as everything began fading quickly, as she felt the darkness grabbing at her..._

* * *

Eleven in the morning- Hospital Wing

**Saturday September 21****st****, 1996**

A dull throbbing pain settled in the back of her head and hushed whispers tugged Hermione awake only enough to know she was not in her familiar bed. It was too hard; the smell of bleach was strong, too clean smelling, and the material was rough against her skin. While she attempted to move, she then realized she was also still inside her dress robes, and not in her normal pajamas. Her muscles ached, feeling stiff, as her eyes felt heavy and her mouth felt dry.

_'Where am I? __What__, happened?' _she thought to herself as she weakly tried to feel around, trying to understand what was going on. Several different questions raced through her mind as she tried to swallow.

"Bloody 'ell Harry, do you ever-" the familiar voice started to speak loudly, but then was shushed thickly. Hermione found it a little odd, but brushed it aside with a soft groan, as she licked her dry lips opening her eyes once to a bright light. Blinking at the warm sun bathing her face she squinted to see her two friends standing before her with similar worried expressions. " 'Mione?" she looked towards Ron who gave her a small smile, and sat down upon a chair next her.

"Ron?" she whispered hoarsely, shifting in the bed to sit up slowly, then looked towards Harry who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Harry?... What, _happened_?" she added as her two friends looked at one another, then back towards her. When she finally sat up, she touched the back of her head, and with a little wince, she realized she was in the hospital wing.

"See, that's the thing Hermione, we donno… someone found you early this morning, passed out in the corridor. Ginny told us Snape put you with ferret, for patrols because Snape did not think _you_, were paying attention. He has always hated us, so it's not a surprise really…" Harry huffed reaching to fix his glasses yet again, then continued talking. "Anyways, it _looks_ like you and, _Malfoy_, finished patrols on time. The room was locked and you both signed out… Zabini and Parkinson said they were with him from eleven until one when they went to bed." Harry said, obviously annoyed, and Hermione noted that he sneered in disgust when he said Malfoy's name.

"I reckon he did this to you 'Mione. It has _Ferret's_ name written all over it…" Ron snarled in a heated anger then scoffed while he shook his head. Pushing what Ron said, she thought about last night, and realized everything was a bit off and fuzzy. Then thinking about walking in the hallway with Malfoy , she remembered them talking about the note he had given her earlier yesterday, but after that it all went blank. No matter how hard she tried to remember what happened, all she ended up doing was making her head hurt more, and she still could not remember anything other than the vague bits and pieces of patrols.

"What do you remember 'Mione?" Ron asked her softly, reaching for her hand in order to comfort her, she assumed. Feeling his rough skin on hers made her feel a little awkward, as she cleared her throat and pulled her hand away to adjust in the bed.

"I barely remember anything about last night… I know I missed dinner because I was studying, then I was late to the meeting…" she said somewhat softly, her voice was almost normal, as she looked towards her two friends. Trying to ignore the slight pang of guilt she felt for letting go of Ron's hand, she looked at Harry and started to talk again. "I remember a little about patrols, talking with Malfoy, but then after that everything goes blank..." she sighed harshly, reaching to rub her head softly, feeling the start of a headache.

"We should go get Madam Pomfrey to come have a look at you…" Harry said softly with a sharp inhale fallowed by an exaggerated sigh. At the sound of her friends retreating footsteps Hermione's gaze drifted towards the window as an owl flew past, as the stream of sunlight grew smaller from the dark clouds moving to cover the sun. Slipping her hand into her pocket to feel the cool smooth paper of the note from yesterday still inside her pocket, she swallowed thickly thinking of Malfoy. Whatever happened, she could not help but feeling like there was something she needed to remember about last night, and to do that it looked like she had to talk with _him_ in order to figure out what.

* * *

_"I heard the Angels call again_

_I stopped the screams inside my head,_

_And just because I fight,  
Don't mean that I never learned how to love,_

_You know devils don't fly,  
So don't expect me not to fall…"_

_Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills_

Half past five at night- In the Hallway near the Owlery

**Saturday September 21****st****, 1996**

Sitting on a stone ledge inside a tuck in the Hallway, Draco looked down at his right hand, tracing his still somewhat tender burnt stretch of skin with his left thumb. His auntie Bella really was insane, because there were plenty of other ways to make sure, only he could read the stupid coin, **_without_**, causing him some sort of pain. Rolling his eyes, he reached for his pocket watch to see what time it was, as he shifted in his spot.

When he realized it was almost dinnertime, he slowly stood up, reaching for his leather bag upon the ledge and then slung it onto his shoulder. Gritting his teeth as he thought about this morning, he walked down the hall towards his common room, remembering being questioned for over half an hour by several professors, then questioned by Pansy for another half an hour, yet again. It was exhausting to say the least. Fortunately, the professors bought his story, unfortunately, Pansy knew him rather well, therefore the second he said it, he knew she could tell he was lying.

Whatever was happening with Granger in the hospital wing, there were rumors that she could not even remember what happened last night, and when Madam Pomfrey looked at her, it was noted magic was not involved. Draco knew she had most likely hurt herself when she pulled him on top of her and around the corner. He had no idea why she had pulled him out of the way of a silly stupefy in the first place, but it was also the only time she could have possibly gotten hurt.

_'Always have to be the hero, don't you __Granger__. You just had to be reckless and help… Gryffindors, are so predictable…'_ he thought to himself with a sneer as he made his way down the corridor, making a right then descending a set of stairs. He knew he needed to talk to her before Monday, which left tomorrow, and she would ask about what happened. It would be annoying, yes, but if he just stuck to his story, he would be fine.

With a huff, he thought about his task with an internal wince, and a tensed jaw. In hopes of finding the room of requirements tonight, Draco decided that he had to miss dinner, and while everyone was there, he would try to find it. He needed to attempt to ready the cabinet for his aunt, because tomorrow night was the night she wanted to work and see if he could pass anything through to her. It would be tricky, and that's why he wanted to practice, for it once at the very least.

Turning down the abandoned hallway, he passed by where it said it should be in that stupid and rather useless book, _Hogwarts: A History_. The book had said the door would appear if one was truly in need , and at this moment, Draco really needed it. Huffing as he made a complete circle, he looked back at his watch noting dinner was going to end in a half an hour. With a scoff he closed his eyes, trying to will the door to show, he thought to himself. _'I need the room of requirements… I __need__, the room…'_ Slowly opening his eyes, for a second he looked back towards the wall of stone before him, and saw nothing.

In a surge of frustration, he growled aloud, and stormed down the passageway towards the stairs. His thoughts were all jumbled together, while he gritted his teeth together and stopped walking. Looking back at the wall, he thought about how he could get inside the room. Then a sudden rush of cinnamon filled his senses as he whipped around half expecting Granger to be standing behind him, but was met with the still empty hallway.

Looking back towards the wall, he saw a small door in front of him, the scent of Granger still lingering in his mind, as he walked to the door. Slowly grabbing the cool brass handle, he pulled open the door, to see endless stacks of random things. With boxes, old books, cloth-covered furniture stacked around the room and aside from his mind playing tricks on him with the smell of cinnamon, it smelt rather musty and distinctively old.

Draco shut the door behind him, as he made his way fallowing a path, looking around the room for a cabinet of sorts, and saw a dusty cream-colored sheet lying on top of exactly what he was looking for. With a raised eyebrow and a stoic expression, he walked over to it, reaching to toss the sheet off and on to the floor. As he pulled his wand from his inside robe pocket, felt rather relaxed as he thought.

_'__Found it…'_ he thought coldly.


	8. I am Machine

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway nor does any of the songs I post with each chapter, and I will post the artist with them._

* * *

**_Fur Cue_**

_"Fake,  
You're more than I can take,  
And something's gonna break,  
Get out of my head,_

_No shame,  
Passing all the blame,  
And nothing's gonna Change,  
Get out of my head…"_

_Fur Cue by Seether_

**Sunday September 22****nd****, 1996**

Gryffindor Dormitories- Quarter Noon

Lazily sitting crisscross on ground beside the couch that was in front of the fireplace, with a yawn and a book in hand, Hermione looked up towards her two friends. They were currently sitting behind her playing a game of wizard's chest. She thought about how last night she had just decided to let go of the whole Ron not telling her about prefect's thing, and just go with it, because Ron was honestly far from the most intelligent boy she knew. Clearing her throat, she stood up, fixing her long sleeve shirt and her jeans, and then walked over towards the two as they continued to argue.

"I have some… studying to do in the library, so I will see the two of you at lunch…" she said quickly, deciding it was best they knew nothing about her trying to find Malfoy because the two were still so sure he had attacked her during patrols. Whether he did it or not, she had to talk to the git in order to know anything, which meant she had to find him soon, and before he had another chance to run away from her as he had done this morning after breakfast. Hermione was starting to remember a little about that night, small flashes of Malfoy shouting stupefy and blocking attacks, and in all honesty, she did not think Malfoy was the one who hurt her.

The both of her friends waved hands dismissively at her as she scoffed half-heartedly with a small smile, and proceeded to roll her eyes at their annoying yet reoccurring behavior. Walking away from them, in the direction of the Fat Lady painting, she thought about being in the hospital wing yesterday, and how it turned out other than some memory loss that should completely return soon, there was nothing wrong with her. Madam Pomfrey had told her she passed out from lack of eating the other day, and most likely hit her head when she fell down.

After eating something, she received a long lecture about eating properly and told not to skip any more meals or she would end up back in that bed. Hermione then had explained she lost track of time in the library on accident, and that it would not happen again. Stopping her thoughts, she pushed open the painting, letting it shut softly behind her, and walked down the set of stairs before her trying to think about where Malfoy could possibly be. She turned the corner to her right, passing a giggling group of Gryffindor fourth years as she decided to go to the dungeons, hoping _he_ would be in the hallway.

Quickly making her way down the long narrow hallways, she turned down a set of spiral stairs, and nervously tugged at the sleeve of her shirt with her hand. Last night she found that the note had a charm where she could only read it during nighttime, and she should have known, really. The spell honestly was not that difficult to do, which made her annoyed that _Malfoy_ did a simple charm, and she spent over two hours trying to figure out. Now, she knew she could wait until tonight to talk to him as the note said, but then decided it was best if she did it during the daytime, and not going out to have some random night meeting in the dark.

Once down in the corridor for the dungeons, she slowed her fast pace to an almost casual speed, as some of the Slytherin's that stood in the hallway, eyed her with sheer blatant disgust. Ignoring the looks, she lifted her chin looking around in hopes of seeing the stupid ferret, but from what she could see, unfortunately he was not here. Sighing loudly in annoyance, she looked around in hopes that someone here would know where he is. When she spotted Zabini, she almost relaxed in relief walking in his direction, and thankfully, he was not with Pansy but he was listening to Theodore Nott talk about something in boredom. Stopping just beside them, she loudly cleared her throat, tilting her head upwards to look the two of them in the eyes. Theo sneered down at her while Blaise just rose an eye brow in what she assumed was curiosity, both waiting for he to speak.

"Would either of you happen to know where Malfoy is?" she asked, hoping that her voice was as even as she hoped she sounded. Theo then ginned widely at her shinning his particularly white straight teeth, and then closed them into a small arrogant smile while he wiggled his brows twice causing her to roll her eyes.

"Granger is it? You sure are brave, aren't you?" Nott chortled casually and rather loudly while leaning one arm against the wall, as she almost sneered at the obnoxious Slytherin. Looking away from him, she turned her attention back towards Blaise, and obviously, she was not the only one annoyed by Theo's behavior. With a shake of his head, Zabini scoffed looking towards her and then spoke.

"Now even if I did know where he was at, why would I tell you Granger? Surely, you can wait until tomorrow during potions with whatever you have to say to him. He is, after all, your lab partner." Zabini drawled with a pointed sharp expression, but at least he remained somewhat polite compared to all the other Slytherins.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you Zabini, but, I will _not_ wait until tomorrow to talk to him. I need to talk to him today about working _together _as lab partners and not against each other. It actually would do well for the both of you, to think about doing the same with _your_ lab partners." She quipped, slightly annoyed by his reluctance to tell her a simple yes or no, as to whether or not he has seen the stupid _ferret_. Hermione watched Blaise's lips curl into a right smug smirk, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked her over for a few seconds before responding.

"He usually likes to sit in the courtyard near that tree, he goes there to, as he likes to say, clear his head for a bit." He stated smugly, tilting his head to his right while raising his left brow slightly. Hermione nodded slowly knowing she had confusion written all over her face, but inhaled mumbling an awkward thank you. "Oh and tell Draco that I said hello." He added as she gave him one last look and walked down the hall quickly, away from the creepy dungeons. Hermione was confused about Zabini's sudden change in behavior, wondering why he would tell her to begin with, let alone seem almost giddy about it as he did.

_'Probably some sort of payback or to annoy Malfoy…' _she thought to herself, as she walked up the stairs while grabbing the railing. _'Well whatever the reason Zabini told me is, I still need to hurry if I don't want to miss lunch…'_ she added with a huff, turning a corner in the direction of the doors whilst chewing upon her bottom lip at the thought of being alone with Malfoy, yet again.

* * *

**Back in the Slytherin Hallway**

Leaning his back against the wall of steel colored stone with his arms still crossed, Blaise watched the obnoxious know-it-all witch saunter away to find his friend. His smirk faltered, slowly dropping from his lips which now formed a line as he stood there deep in thought. He then stopped to think about the exact reason as to why he told her where Draco usually hangs out. Blaise sighed looking towards his other friend, Theo, and thought to himself, that in all honesty after how his Draco treated him after covering for him about last night; he deserved to have Granger snooping into his business.

"So… What exactly was that about?" Theo asked Blaise with his facial features riddled in confusion, and yet still somewhat amused, as if he wanted to know why it was amusing to actually help Granger with anything. Rolling his eyes in annoyance at Theo's sheer stupidity, he uncrossed his arms, and started towards the common rooms knowing Theo would follow him until he explained.

Once the two of them were at the door, which lie hidden behind a statue, Blaise mumbled the password, and then proceeded to go inside the surprisingly empty room. Raising a singular eyebrow, Blaise made his way over towards the black leather couch and sat down watching Theo follow in suit on the opposing sofa.

"I'm gonna share a secret with you Theo." Blaise said sternly, and then looked towards his friend while crossing his legs. Locking his fingers together, he cleared his throat as he shifted in his spot waiting for Theo to acknowledge what he had said to him. When his friend nodded, suddenly a flash of worry crossed Theo's features for a split second, then disappear as soon as Blaise had saw it. "I have been asked personally, to watch over Draco. By who does not matter all that much, but what does matter is I need another pair of eyes to make sure_, nothing, _happens to him." He drawled softly, still watching the room in order to make sure no one was here.

"Okay, so what does that even have to do with talking to Granger just a few minutes ago?" Theo wondered leaning forward with his elbows upon his knees and one hand touching his chin, probably trying to understand.

"Nothing actually, I was just a bit upset at Draco for being such a tosser lately, and what better way to get him back than to send _Granger_ after him." Blaise chuckled with a little smirk and a twitch of his brows in enjoyment causing Theo to laugh. "Besides, if she's bothering him, her annoying Gryffindor traits will kick in and nothing can possibly happen…" he rolled his eyes, stopping himself before he could continue thinking about how she ended up in the hospital wing to being with.

"Alright, I will keep an eye on him just to make sure he's okay…" Theo said gruffly, still somewhat amused by what Blaise had said as he stood up fixing his clothes. "Well I promised Pansy I would meet her, so I'll talk to you later. Oh, and let me know what happens with Draco and Granger if you hear before I do." He added with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

Blaise nodded slowly while pushing tongue against the inside of his cheek, then watched him leave the common rooms, and began to let his thoughts conjecture as to why Draco was having a hard time right now. There was obviously something was different about his friend, and when Pansy pointed out over the summer something most likely happened to their friend that changed him. Sighing loudly, he got up from the sofa then he went to his room. Once in the room, he grabbed a blank piece of parchment, a quill, and began to write in his fine penmanship.

**_'I have asked a close trusted friend to help watch over Draco and they agreed. Do not worry about him; I will make sure Draco follows through with what is needed of him whilst staying out of danger…' _**

**_From B.Z._**

Neatly folding the note, Blaise grabbed a small string from his side table then shuffled towards the window, and pushed it open. With three distinctive whistles, a cream owl flew down, and landed upon the window ledge. Once Zabini tied the paper to the owl's leg, he then gave the directions and instructing to the owl to deliver with urgency, as it hooted in understanding. Blaise just hoped that Theo and he would be enough to help everything go according to plan.

* * *

_"It's all too revealing,  
Your words are deceiving,  
I can't let you get in my way,  
I sense all your actions are meant as distractions,  
You must know I won't play your game…"_

_Fur Cue by Seether_

The Courtyard- Quarter until One in the afternoon

Hermione listened to the sound of her shoes patting against the paved stone courtyard ground walking over towards the tree she could see at the other end. Slightly nervous, she pushed the feeling aside passing some small groups of students with a sharp intake of breath. Just like Zabini had told her, there _he_sat surprisingly upon the ground, with his eyes closed, and she looked him over once.

_'He does look somewhat peaceful without some sort of sneer or scowl…It's sort of nice…'_ she thought to herself feeling her cheeks flush at the thought of him. Pushing the thought aside, once she got to the tree, she cleared her throat in order to catch his attention, but all it did was make his brow frown, then return to the still serene facial expression.

Then she proceeded to nudge his leg with her shoe softly but he caught her off guard as his hand went swiftly to her ankle, his cool fingers touching her skin. With a gasp, she tried to balance herself the best she could with one leg, but almost fell on top of him, throwing both of her hands out, pressing her palms into the tree. Hermione then began attempting to make his grip loosen by shaking him off, but all it did was cause a small flickering smirk take hold of his lips for a fraction of a second.

"Really Granger, is it actually necessary to touch _me_, with _your_ shoe." He said with a casual sneer causing her to scoff whilst trying to rid her ankle of his tightened grip. Reaching down to take his hand off her physically, the second she touched his hand with hers, she felt the burning feeling she felt in potions, then looked towards his face, watching his eyes snap open abruptly.

She stopped breathing when she realized just how close they were as she felt his warm breath upon her flushed cheeks. The overwhelming musky _Malfoy_ scent played at her nose as the realization hit her causing her to lose her balance. In an attempt to keep up right, she tried to reach for the tree in order to keep herself from falling, but still ended up landing square on her arse.

Looking towards Malfoy, she sent him a heated glare as he lifted his brows, causing his forehead to crinkle slightly while his hand remained on her ankle. Hermione then helplessly watched as he proceeded to brush his thumb in a singular docile stroke against the ball in her ankle. As he slowly released her, she pulled her leg back, and then cleared her throat, thankful when his hand was no longer on her. While her skin still tingling from his touch, she put her foot back down onto the ground and continued to stand before saying anything to ease the now thick silence.

"Uh, well Zabini says hello…" she stated softly just loud enough for only him to hear her as she swallowed her nerves trying to forget what just happened and quickly. She then looked at him and right into his steely eyes with puzzlement. Observing his expression, Hermione noticed it then changed from a dull amusement to irritation quickly, but also accompanied by an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Hoping her flushed cheeks had not giving her away, she sucked in a mouth full of air, looking away for a second and began to nibble upon her bottom lip.

Lifting her chin as she narrowed her eyes back towards him causing him to roll his and then he started to walk away from her in the direction of the school. With a click of her tongue, she scoffed loudly, and then followed him towards the castle. Walking faster to stay caught up with him; she huffed in annoyance as he made his way down the hall to a set of stairs.

Confused as to where he was going, she walked quicker as he looked back at her going to the first door at his right. Hermione's eyebrows frowned, as he pushed open the door to a surprisingly empty classroom; he then reached for her wrist, abruptly yanking her inside as he shut the door behind them.

"_What_ in Merlin's name, are you _doing_?" she hissed through her teeth causing him to look back towards her with a sheer arrogance only by a Malfoy. With a shrug, he walked past her, to sit at a desk, with a certain nonchalance that annoyed her even more. Huffing loudly, she tried to calm herself down, trying not to think about how she was yet again, completely alone with Malfoy, this time in an unsupervised classroom, at the beginning of lunchtime. Cursing herself because she thought of it, she cleared her throat again.

"What does it look like I am doing Granger? I obviously found somewhere we could talk alone, because either you did not figure out my note or you've forgot how to read…" he sneered annoyed while playing with the Malfoy ring on his finger as she jeered at the gall of him. Stomping towards him in a fit of anger, she stopped just before him with her hand upon her hips to glare down at the git.

"I read your stupid note _Malfoy_. I just obviously did not care when you wanted to meet because I would rather it be now and not at nighttime. Now, _what_, stop playing these games, and just tell me what happened on Friday?" she spat heatedly at him, leaning forward in order to extract some sort of reaction telling her he knew what happened, and with a settle twitch of his lips, she caught him. "And don't even think, about telling some half _arsed_ lie _Malfoy_. I remember you trying to stupefy someone, or something, so _explain_." She said with a huff, blinked twice as he gritted his teeth together in what looked like irritation. .

Suddenly he stood up causing the chair and desk to scrape against the floor roughly, as she jumped backwards falling into an opposing seat from where he had just sat with the cold metal bar of the desk pressing into her back. When she was about to stand up, he took two steps towards her, placing one hand on the desk and the other upon the back or her chair trapping her in. Frozen in her spot, she watched him lean downwards to get eye level with her, as he sneered.

"_Nothing_, _happened_, Granger. So, leave it, _alone_…" he snarled down at her, feeling the smooth material of his dress shirt against the top of her hand. With the inclination about how he made her feel more ready to fight rather than feeling frightened. Scooting forward towards him, now feeling the heat of his body and face against her, she sneered right back at him.

"That intimidation crap may work on other's but let's get one thing straight, it doesn't work on me Malfoy. Now, tell _me_, what _happened_." She whisper haughtily and proceeded to scoot closer as he let go of the desk. Once she got her footing, she stood right up against him with a glare, causing him to step backwards. With a scoff, he arched his left brown, almost read to snip at her in annoyance.

"No." he as if it were witticism, yet whilst still seeming almost angry. "See _you_, tomorrow in potions _Granger_." He said, clicking his tongue, lifting his brows one last time before he walked right out the door.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded by what Malfoy had just said to her, and she thought about how it felt rather odd to have him the one walk away from one of their quarrels instead of her walking away. Malfoy was hiding from her and she just knew it; everything he was doing was in attempts to keep her from finding out what that was exactly. Unfortunately, for Malfoy, she wasn't going to stop digging until she found precisely what she was looking for. Shuffling away out of the random classroom she walked quickly in order to not miss the last fifteen minutes of lunch.

* * *

_"I am machine,  
A part of me,  
Wishes I could just feel something,_

_Here's to being human,  
Taking it for granted,  
The highs and lows of living,  
To getting second chances,_

_I wish I knew what it was like,  
To care about what's right or wrong,  
I wish someone could help me find,  
Find a place to belong…"_

_I am machine by Three days Grace_

**Quarter until Midnight- In the hallway just outside the Slytherin common rooms**

_'The blasted room better decide to let me in, because I am in no mood to play any games tonight…'_ Draco thought to himself, still rather annoyed by today events that transpired, but waited for his aunt's signal nonetheless. Walking down the dark empty corridor, he pulled out his wand in order to light his way so he could see the door when it appeared. Quickly making his way down the hall trying not to draw any attention to himself, he reached inside his pocket for the black's coin.

When he thumbed the coin in the palm of his left hand, he couldn't help but remember his and Grangers encounter before lunch. Honestly, he still was rather confused himself by the way he acted, grabbing her ankle was childish, yes, but her reaction had been somewhat priceless. It had felt like previous school years where he could pick upon Granger without worry.

What shocked him though was that stupid feeling he got during potions just a few days ago, returned whenever he was in close proximity of her, and especially when he felt her silky skin underneath his cool fingertips. Just the mere memory made him shiver and he found himself silently wishing he could have another whiff of that damned cinnamon, or at the very least, brush his skin against her.

_'__Why__ in Salazar's __name__, are you think about the, mudblood, that way?' _Draco thought to himself as he cleared his throat. The notion was simply ludicrous and was in truth quite arbitrary; he then felt the smoothed coin inside his hand warm to his touch, as lit words scratched one by one into the coin before him as he watching intently.

**_Five minutes…_**

**_B.L._**

Raising an eyebrow at the message upon the coin, he looked up just as the door before him started to grow in size, expanding into the door that belonged to the room of requirements. Walking over towards the room, he pulled open the door, and went inside, shutting the door behind him. Fallowing the same path as he did the other night, he made his way over to the cabinet, whilst waiting for his aunt to tell him it was time. As the coin began to burn once more, he tugged at the sheet, and pulled out his wand in order to perform the spell.


	9. Am I Wrong

_**Attention! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey!**__ This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer __**Mithuna**__! Thank you for reviewing so much! I love the feedback. A compromising situation is in wonderful consideration for next chapter and I already have an idea of what that situation might be. Again, thank you and hope you like the new chapter. _

_I want you guys to let me know what you think so far. Do you think that any of the characters a little OOC? How is the plot seem. Grammatical errors anywhere? How can I improve the plot? Remember to review even if it is to tell me to update or to stop. _

_One last thing, review if you want any lemons or smut or whatever. Much** Love- Madi**_

_PLEASE REVIEW?_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway nor does any of the songs I post with each chapter, and I will post the artist with them.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bad Intentions **_

"_Under investigation,  
Lies a bitter heart,  
Let the poison sink in,  
Let it leave its mark,  
There use to be a likeness,  
Used to be a spark,_

_I am not what I've done,  
What I've become,  
The smoking gun,  
Can't fight these bad intentions…" _

_Bad Intentions by Digital Daggers_

**Monday September 23****rd****, 1996**

In the doorway for Potions

Pausing for a second in annoyance, Draco could not help but briefly remember how the dim last night had been, especially when nothing had been able to pass through the vanishing cabinet over to his aunt. Silently wanting to believe that the only reason he was fallowing along with the Dark Lords plans was so he could keep not only his mother safe, he remembered the distinct feeling of satisfaction as started mending the cabinet last night. It seems that the Dark Lord knew that Draco was the only one who could accomplish the task, and that knowledge made Draco feel somewhat powerful. In all honesty, blood traitors and mudbloods deserved whatever they got, because they were rather gromless when it came to pureblood superiority.

Sneering at those somewhat brash thoughts, he rolled his eyes, slowly walking over towards his seat. He then let his leather bag slip from his shoulder onto the flat smooth surface of the double desks, while he sighed, hoping that Granger would not be so shirty today. Fixing his dress robes, he then sat down in his assigned seat as he retrieved his potions book along with his quill and a bottle of ink from his bag.

Unexpectedly, someone standing beside him slammed a stack of books roughly against his desktop causing him to flinch slightly then proceed to shoot a rather derided scowl. When he noticed it was none other than Granger herself, he rolled his eyes yet again, deciding it was best to say nothing and he should continue ignoring her after yesterday. Glancing shortly at her facial features, noting the irritation laced into them, he gave a singular lift of his brows and then looked away from her.

"In case you're wondering, _Malfoy_, I'm still waiting for some sort of explanation for not only what happened on Friday, but also as to where in Merlin's _name_, is my _wand_. When I went to look for it last night among my things, it was nowhere. _Gone_." Draco listened to her hushed and surprisingly rather malicious voice, as she took her seat next to him while scooting in closer towards him. Clearing his throat, suddenly a bit anxious from her close proximity, he narrowed his eyes to look at her, and then shifted in his seat away from her. Attempting to remember what exactly happened during the attack, he felt his jaw clench slightly as he recalled her dropping her wand in the dark and with any luck, it would still be there.

'_Maybe if I continue to ignore her, she will stop such a nosy bint…' _he thought quite irritated, but observed her facial expression unchanging, still waiting for some sort of an answer. Then the damned cinnamon tickled the air he inhaled sharply, causing him to bite his tongue from making a noise when all he wanted to do was gasp at the feeling he got, but that was not an option especially when he was this close to her.

Just when she opened her mouth probably so she could continue talking, Draco watched Professor Slughorn walk into the classroom from his office and noticed in his hand he held what Draco assumed were two small potions with the same bottles. He sighed, knowing that if there would be a need for a wand during potions, he would need to do things _for _Granger, because she _lost_ her wand.

When the clocks chimed three times to signal classes were starting, he looked towards Granger for a second seeing her still staring him, as if she were lost in some sort of deep thought. The idea that Granger was yet again _ogling_ him, made a smirk twist at his lips as he continued to observe her until she recognized that she was in fact, still staring at him quite intently. Leaning towards her, feeling the warmth of her against his face, her scent grew strong the closer he got, as he proceeded to push her curls over her should and leaned to speak softly delicately into her ear.

"You're _drooling _Granger…" he murmured hotly as his lips brushed her ear lobe lightly causing her to gasp quietly, as that tingling feeling rushed from his bottom lip and over him completely, which caused him to exhale a shaky breath upon her neck. The sensation was the same one he had gotten yesterday when he grabbed her ankle, hot and prickly making his heart beat faster for some odd reason. Shaking off the feeling, Draco could tell she was unmoving in her seat, which told him she was either surprisingly not repulsed by his action nor by his rather close proximity, or she was blatantly shocked.

He knew that Granger was hiding how his corporeal whispering in her ear had slightly affected her, which made it even more amusing. Draco rapidly recalled that he was supposed to feel repulsed by getting that close to _her_, and the fact that it was a pathetic _mudblood _let alone _Granger_, but for some reason he was far from disgusted. The lack of abhorrence he surprisingly had not only made him feel uneasy, but slightly worried him as he nonchalantly leaned away from her.

"Settle down, settle down…" Slughorn called vociferously, as the rest of the classroom hushed their talking while Draco turned his attention from Granger whose reactions were still rather entertaining, if he said so himself, towards Professor Slughorn. Trying to forget his worry, Draco watched the professor placing one of the potions upon the table behind him, Slughorn held the one still in hand above his head, showing the class the bottle. "Now what you see before you ladies and gentlemen, is a rather curious little potion known as Felix Felicis, or more commonly known as…" Slughorn was talking while Draco noted Granger sitting upright in her seat swiftly with a quick intake of breath.

"Liquid luck." Granger stated loudly in what Draco assumed was wonder, as he felt his cheeks flush remembering the feeling of her ear lobe touching his bottom lip ever so softly along with the almost sensual gasp he had heard from her. Looking over Granger briskly, feeling out of place, he then turned back towards Slughorn who was giving an odd open-mouthed smile.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Liquid luck." Slughorn looked over the classroom as Draco narrowed his eyes, silently impressed she knew what it was as he looked at Granger without turning his head. "Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. If done correctly, with _one_ sip, you will find all your endeavors _succeed_, well, at least until the _effects_ wear off...," he declared wryly with his eyes wide and his older lips pursed together for a moment tightly.

When Draco heard what Slughorn had said, he paid all his attention to the liquid luck that lie in the professors hands. If Draco had the Liquid Luck, he would not need to worry so badly about his task the Dark Lord had assigned him as the new death eater, because he would have luck on his side. Draco watched him turn around to grab the second potion and hold it up for the class to see, as the Professor continued to talk.

"Yes, well, this is what I offer to a lucky pair today. One bottle of Liquid luck, along with a bottle of a simple wit-sharpening potion. They both have two uses in each bottle, so you both can split them in half. These potions go to the pair who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, as for the recipe, it can be found on page ten in your books." Slughorn huffed, lifting his wand as different jars of ingredients flew to each table, along with the proper equipment. Draco scooted his chair forward, using his wand to open his book while the pages flew open; he pretended not to notice Granger opening her book manually. "Although, I should point out that only once did a pair of sixth year student's mange to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim these prizes. Nevertheless, good luck to each and every pair, and let the brewing commence..."

Using his wand, Draco started to set up their desks, organizing the different ingredients looking towards his book to see what was needed and how much of each. Turning towards his lab partner, he noticed her expression was rather malevolent as she glared up at him, which made him _almost_ laugh.

"Care to share why exactly you're looking like you're about to hex me with an unforgivable or something? I am honestly quite relived you've accidently _misplaced_ your wand Granger…" He mocked her cocking his left brow whilst reaching for the knife and the cutting board. Draco almost chuckled aloud when he saw her facial expression change as he said **'**_misplaced'_ hoping to rattle her just a little more before she were to actually attempt to hurt him. "Now, if you're done staring, we should probably start brewing our Draught…" He said to her lowly as he looked down at the book about to read the instructions.

"_Misplaced_ my wand?" she hissed under her breath as he turned to see her taking three steps towards him so that she was almost touching him less than a foot away. Her anger slowly disappeared into what looked to be a somewhat stoic and indifferent to his words. "Right, well then, I guess seeing as you have no idea what I'm talking about, I will just have to tell Professor McGonagall about what I remember, maybe even Professor Dumbledore himself. I wonder what they will have to say about all of this, don't you." She asked with a forced smile that made Draco's eyes widen for a second, what worried him more was that she had memories to prove what she was saying, and he could not obliterate them in class.

With a mumble a silencing charm surrounding the two of them, as he looked over the classroom once to see if anyone was looking at them, and then he reached for her wrist drawing her forward into his chest. Ignoring the somewhat pleasurable burning sensation that he got from touching her smooth warm skin, while her other hand lie palm flat against him as he sneered down at her. It was rather obnoxious for her to keep prying into his business, and it was hardly his fault she had lost her bloody wand.

"Are you actually _threatening_ me, trying to make me to tell you _something_? Really, Granger, aren't you supposed to be the Brightest Witch of our age or something? As if, I would listen to you Granger. It seems you keep forgetting whom you're talking to and it's beginning to get rather annoying. You're nothing but a filthy _mudblood_, and I wouldn't tell you anything." He scoffed as she gave him a smirk while she wiggled her eyebrows at him causing him to gape slightly.

'_The gall of that witch… Who does she think she is?'_ he thought to himself infuriated by her audacity as she shrugged then began to step backwards but was stopped by his hand automatically tightening upon her wrist. Draco watched her expression snap from smug to irritation within a fraction of a second as she ripped her wrist out from his grasp and then proceeded to get in his face.

"Tell me where my _wand_ is at and _what_ happened on Friday _Malfoy_, or I can assure you that I will _talk _with Professor McGonagall about what I do know. And something tells me greatly, that involving a professor is not what you want, now is it?" she asked with her chin rose slightly causing him to roll his eyes in irritation. With a sigh, he reached his left hand upwards to rub his face in annoyance then look around the room at the rest of the pairs that had a head start on their Draughts.

"Fine, you win Granger. How about this, _if_ we win the liquid luck along with the wit sharpening potion, I will tell you everything I know, _tonight_, in the _library_, _after_ patrols." He said with his lips pursed feeling somewhat smug knowing she would agree, but he also knew he only had until then to come up with something believable that would get her to back off. Shaking her head while glaring at him, she rolled her eyes at him, which only made him want to chuckle knowing she would agree to his simple demand.

"No… The library is fine but right after dinner when there is still people awake, and you tell me where my wand is now." she quipped sharply flashing him an obviously forced smile that he returned with his causal Malfoy smirk. Not that he wanted to meet where people could see the two of them; he just found it rather amusing that she agreed to meet him alone at all.

"Agreed, but remember, that's only if, we win the Liquid Luck Granger. As for where your wand is, I honestly don't know, but I have an idea." He reminded her, as she huffed with a glare as she reached for her potions book annoyed. With a nod of her head, she began to read how to make the Draught as he couldn't help but watch the way she looked down at the book in her hands. Tearing his eyes away from Granger, he looked up as he removed the charm surrounding them as he saw none other than Pansy shooting a glare towards him for a second then she looked towards Granger with a dangerous glint of anger in her eyes.

* * *

"_Am I wrong for thinking out the box where I stay,  
Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way,_

_I ain't tryna do what everybody else doing,  
Just cause everybody doing what they all do,  
If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow,  
I'm walking down this road of mine,  
This road I call home, _

_Walk your walk and don't look back,  
Always do what you decide,  
Don't let them control your life,  
That's just how I feel,  
Fight for yours and don't look back,  
Don't let them compare you, No,  
Don't worry you're not alone…" _

_Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz_

Near the end of Potions

With the occasional sideways glances, alongside the not very subtle exchanged somewhat ire expressions while they made the Draught, Hermione found that it was best to comply with Malfoy's request if she wanted answers. Sure, the easy way was to talk with a professor about what she remembered, but she wanted to know what he was hiding, call it simple curiosity or whatever. With an aggravated sigh, she waited to add the last ingredient until Malfoy agreed with her, knowing he kept looking towards her for some odd reason.

He then gave a singular nod smirking lightly, and she added the Infusion of Wormwood, while they watched the liquid beginning to stop the bubbling, as the color changed from a pale lilac to a clear form. Looking around the room, Hermione could tell that what seemed like the whole class was having troubles making the Draught. With a smug grin, Hermione looked up from the potion about to signal professor Slughorn when a loud banging sounded from two rows in front of her and Malfoy.

"Look what you did! Just because you _think_, you're _'The Chosen One'_, doesn't mean you can go around being such a clumsy oaf Potter! We could have won this thing but you just had to go ahead and knock our Draught over!" a faintly familiar voice shouted from Harry's direction, as Hermione watched the obnoxiously arrogant Terry Boot giving Harry a hard shove. She knew Harry was about to say something back to his lab partner, and she was about to take three quick strides towards her friends side, but was stopped by Professor Slughorn.

"Really, cause I could've sworn you were the one who was being an oaf _Boot_…" Harry spat, obviously annoyed at Terry's blame while Hermione watched Slughorn settling the dispute quietly as she then looked back towards Malfoy at her left side. He was chuckling to himself about something probably to do with making fun of Harry she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Chewing lightly upon her bottom lip, she thought about how only half an hour ago, he had brushed his lips against her ear causing her to gasp. With heated cheeks, she wanted to forget about Malfoy's stupid hands or his lips upon her in anyway, he was a right git and nothing more. Clearing her throat, she then raised her hand to call over the professor and forced herself to look in any other direction than where Malfoy was currently standing. Walking it their direction, she waited for Slughorn to make his way over towards the two with a feather in hand.

"I believe we've finished professor." Hermione said evenly, still ignoring Malfoy at all costs while the professor dropped the feather inside their Draught. The three of them proceeded to observe the Living Death Draught claiming the feather quickly, as if a fire was devouring it.

"Merlin's _beard_… It's _magnificent_… I dare say one drop could _kill_ us all…" Slughorn grinned widely as he turned towards Hermione, who was currently still ignoring the other sod standing to her left with what she assumed was a smirk, not that she looked or anything. "Fifty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin, for brew such an exceptional Draught of Living Death." Slughorn stated loudly for the whole class to hear, as she couldn't help but smile.

"Professor, what about the _Liquid Luck_ and the _wit-sharpening_ potions?" Malfoy asked with a smirk and Hermione could see the uncomfortable feeling written across Slughorn's older facial features. Meeting his gaze, she felt her brows frowning together as he nodded wearily but gave her a soft smile nonetheless.

"Yes. Yes of course, they're right here, in my pocket." He reached inside for the two handing one to Hermione and one to Draco. "Miss Granger you have the, uhm, Liquid Luck, and Mr. Malfoy you, have the wit-sharpening potion. Don't use it all in one sitting though, nor should either of you mix the two potions together…" he warned with his mouth agape and awkward per usual, but that wasn't what caught her attention, what caught her attention was the fact professor Slughorn had said it backwards. In fact, she had the wit-sharpening potion and Malfoy had the Liquid Luck, which didn't make sense to her.

'_Unless Slughorn doesn't want Malfoy to have the Liquid Luck…'_ she thought to herself, looking at Malfoy who was already looking down at her for some peculiar reason, but decided it was because he really did want the luck potion for a reason. _'Might as well add that to the list of questions I am going to ask him tonight…' _she nodded as the clock chimed loudly, signaling that potions class was over and now was her free block. Students started to clear out, using magic to clean up their desks, Hermione casually started to pack her bag trying to seem oblivious to Malfoy who was still looking down at her.

"You do realize your hair is in quite the state, Granger?" he said somewhat smugly and she could almost hear his signature smirk on his words as if were some sort of a jab at her. Turning to give him an annoyed look, she lifted her brows and her chin towards him, blinked twice then shook her head as he remained smug.

Turning to leave after collecting all of her things, she suddenly felt his long fingers slip around her upper arm, stopping her before she could go over towards Harry and Ron. Malfoy then progressed by yanking her backwards towards him feeling her arm touching his chest for the _second_ time today. "Here is _your_ potion Granger, now I asked for the _Liquid Luck_. If you want me to explain what happened at _all_ then hand it over; it is after all, the only thing that I asked for." He said rather ardently into hair directly above her ear causing her to shiver, bite her tongue from gasping yet again, and causing her stomach to churn violently for some reason. His delicious musky scent wafted in the air before her as she deeply inhaled feeling her mouth watering at the smell.

"Right…" she replied lowly as she slowly reached for the potion in her inner robe pocket, and he then switched the potions with her exactly as she expected him to. "Here you are _Malfoy_. See you this evening after dinner." She whispered to him and couldn't help but love the burning feeling she got as he touched her even through her robes but had to remind herself who was touching her. Mentally scolding herself for that thought, she felt her cheeks heating while she cleared her throat and felt him gently let her go, letting his fingers linger, and dancing down her arm for a second. Giving him one last somewhat forced smile, she spun around towards Harry and Ron who stood at the door waiting for her. Walking over to her friends, she thought to herself somewhat smug that he believed he had the Liquid Luck.

'_Whatever he is up to, I will find out about. Besides, if anything, I will get my wand back tonight and I should learn what really happened to us when we were on patrols.' _With that thought, she stopped to, look over her shoulder one last time to see Malfoy watching her leave.

Feeling his steely eyes look her over one last time, she swallowed the heated feeling she unexpectedly felt from his concentrated gaze, and then let her eyes lower from his gray ones towards his slightly parted lips. The second she realized what she was doing, she tore her eyes away, then fallowed her two friends out the threshold into the crowded narrow hallways. She wasn't like most Gryffindors, she was going to try to be civil with Malfoy the best she could, and honestly at the moment, all she could do was hope he hadn't seen her rather obvious lingering stare.


	10. I Need A Minute Because It Has Begun

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Musical Lyrics I quote in each chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**I need a Minute Because It Has Begun**_

"_Even a well lit place,  
Can hide Salvation,  
A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun,  
Where the lost are the Hero's,  
And the thieves are left to drown,  
But everyone knows by now,  
Fairy tales are not found,  
They're written in the walls,_

_As we walk in a straight line,  
down in the dirt with a landslide approaching,  
but nothing could ever stop us,  
from stealing our own place in the sun,  
we will face the odds against us  
and run into the fear we run from,  
it has begun…"_

_It has Begun by Starset_

**Still Monday September 23****rd****, 1996**

In the Hallways- After Dinner

Briskly rushing down the empty corridors that led to the Gryffindor common rooms, Hermione quickly made her way passed the occasional groups of wandering students and some of the rather chatty ghosts. Huffing as she ascended a set of stairs, she was feeling quite irritated by the _disturbing _thoughts of an obnoxious _Slytherin__git_, which had been pestering her all day long. Said thoughts about him that she saw in her mind consisted of his mouth-watering scent that made her head dizzy from the mere memory and about earlier how she found herself looking towards his lips.

Just thinking about him yet again made her cheeks _hot _and her mouth go _dry_ causing her to feel rather _light headed_. Inhaling a deep gulp of breath, she walked past The Fat Lady Painting, into the Gryffindor common rooms trying to clear the current thoughts clouding her mind. The only reasonable explanation she could think of as to why she was thinking about, _him_ was that she was most likely nervous about meeting him within the next half an hour and without her wand nonetheless.

Once inside her room, she discarded her book bag along with her suddenly heavy dress robes onto her bed but remained in her sweater vest along with her plaid knee length skirt. With a sigh, she reached inside the pocket of her now unessential dress robes to retrieve her potion of Liquid Luck taking in hand to put it with her other potions inside her chest at the end of her bed.

'_Don't want anyone who is nosey finding this, so charming all of my potions to look identical seems easy enough... Better safe, than sorry. That is, after I get my __wand__ back…'_ Hermione thought to herself as she placed the potion down in a smaller box, before her. Just when she was about to close the box, she saw the Sleekeasy Hair Potion she had bought from Fred and George's shop just before the start of the school year. Lifting her hand to feel her hair gently, she rolled her eyes thinking about how _Malfoy_ told her that her hair had been in quite the state and unfortunately, the prat was right about _one_ thing.

Pulling at the lid of the potion, she then took in the wafting scent of peaches and cream with a small smile while closing her eyes. Looking over the small print upon the back of the potion, she read that it took fifteen minutes to take effect and that the potion had three uses total. Shrugging she took a rather quick sip of the potion, hoping that it would work on her monstrously frizzy hair; she then was startled by the dorms room door being throwing open harshly then shut behind the person.

"Hey I was just looking for you. I need to talk to you about…" the petite familiar voice started to say as Hermione promptly stood straight up with the Hair potion still in hand, and then turned to see Ginny looking at her in confusion. When Ginny's eyes went to what was in Hermione's hand, her eyes widened significantly, as she advanced forward in pursuit of the potion. "Is that a Sleekeasy potion? Why would you need that? Wait, are you gonna go spend some time with Ron?" with question after question, Hermione put the lid back on, shoving the potion back inside her chest and then proceeded to close it with soft gasp.

"Wait? Why on _earth_ would you think I was using a hair potion just to go spend time with _Ron_?" Hermione wondered looking towards the youngest Weasley in puzzlement as her brows knitted together. Even though Hermione knew what her friend was on about, she still asked remaining silent because even though she had some feelings towards Ron, she also knew that he did not return said feelings.

"Well it is rather obvious that you have some sort of romantic feelings towards him, you know? It's not that difficult to see really… Hang on. If you're not using it to go see Ron, then _who_ are you going out to see?" Ginny gasped yanking on Hermione's arm pulling her towards the bed, the two sat down as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder. The younger girl stared at her waiting for a response, her grip upon Hermione's arm tightened as Hermione thought about what excuse she could give her.

"I- Uh, well, you see Ginny... The thing is that, well I'm not actually meeting anyone. I'm just going to the library to study a bit for a quiz in charms. That's all, honestly…" she lied quickly then started chewing upon her bottom lip, knowing there was no way on earth the younger girl had bought it. Pulling away from Ginny, she stood up to fix her sweater vest along with her skirt while avoiding eye contact with her redheaded friend.

"_Hermione Jean Granger_... You are frankly a worse liar than Ron is when Mum asks if he's gone and eaten before super…" Ginny jumped to her feet in what Hermione assumed was shock while she continued to nibble upon her bottom lip. Glancing down at her wristwatch, she noticed it was far past the time that she told Malfoy to meet her in the library and then suddenly felt her hair heating up lightly, which meant the potion, was working.

"I will do anything for you if you just tell me who it is you're meeting. I mean, we are friends aren't we? Friends tell each other things like secret meetings with boys…" Ginny explained while Hermione mentally weighed her options of telling Ginny that she was in fact, meeting none other than _Malfoy_ in the library.

If she didn't tell Ginny, she risked the chance of someone attacking her again, with no one knowing where she was at, and ultimately upsetting her only girl friend greatly. Then if she were to tell Ginny on the account that she asked her not to tell Harry and Ron, she would not only have someone knowing where she was, but also could ask to barrow her wand until she got her tonight. Pressing her tongue on the inside of her right cheek, she sighed deciding she needed to tell her friend.

"Fine I will tell you, but you have to swear to me Ginny that you won't tell Harry or Ron, especially _Ron_… If it goes as planned then you have to promise that you won't tell them what it was I was actually doing in the library. They would try to talk me out of it or cause some sort of a scene that would be completely unnecessary." Hermione sighed, lifting her hand to touch her now smooth curls as she proceeded to brush them over her shoulder while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yes, alright, I promise that I won't tell them, but you're starting to worry me… Now, tell me just who are you meeting with? He honestly can't be that bad…" Ginny readily agreed to Hermione's conditions while crossing her arms and then progressed to give a rightfully deserved concerned expression. Looking around the room, Hermione shifted her weight onto her right hip, lifting her hand towards her face while lowering her head she reached upwards and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Try not to be too cross with me, but I need to meet with… _Malfoy_…" she paused when she said his name, knowing just how her friend was going to react as she looked up to see Ginny's eyes widening, her jaw clenching while her nostrils flared. "Wait… just let me explain. Ginny I _need_ to know what happened on Friday and just because he's a right _git_ doesn't change the fact that he is probably the only person who actually knows what really happened during patrols and you know it. As soon as I know anything, I swear, I will tell you. I just can't tell Ron or Harry, and you know that too… I need answers, along with, well, my… _wand_…" Hermione practically growled when she said wand, still angry that he had her wand. Shaking her head, she turned to look towards her friends facial features was still hard, but somewhat softened as she rolled her eyes.

"_What_? That's why you're worrying about your hair, fixing it up to see _him_… You know what, no; I don't want to know about that… What I want to know about is why in Merlin's name does that _Ferret_ even have your wand?" Ginny hissed through her teeth while her upper lip lifted then lowered quickly through the ire expression etched upon her face. Shaking her head, she threw her hands down in clenched fists as Hermione stood there waiting for her friend to respond. "Gods, we all knew that it was only a matter of time before he caused some sort of a problem. I don't see how it would ever be a good idea to pair you with _him,_ as your lab partner… I will give you one hour before I tell Harry, and once you have your wand, I am with Harry and Ron on this. You can't trust him, bloody hell Hermione, he's _Draco Malfoy_, needn't I remind you of that..." Ginny spat furiously walking past her to the other side of the room over to where her bed was located.

"You have it all wrong; I was _not_, fixing my hair to see _Malfoy_, and if you must know I was doing it for _me_. Ginny, I know exactly who _he _is, and I would _never_, trust him, but you need to understand that I have to get some answers along with my wand back." She scoffed at her friend, and began chewing upon her bottom lip yet again while looking at her feet then glanced briefly at her watch. "I promise, after tonight, aside from Potions class, I will not talk to him. Now, I have to go. I'll be back within the next hour." Hermione sighed softly while she reached out to give Ginny's upper right arm a reassuring squeeze before heading out the door of the dormitories.

'_That honestly could have gone a bit better…' _she thought to herself while rolling her eyes as she approached the Fat Lady Painting, and headed down the stairs in the direction of the library. All she had to do was get though with talking to him tonight, while she attempted to tolerate the prat in Potions class and everything would be fine. _'That's right, everything will be fine…'_

* * *

"_I need a minute,  
To get my head straight,  
Just to hit it,  
Before it's too late,_

_Welcome to the land of the fail,  
I hope you brought your soul for sale,  
The land of the smash,  
And Fairy tale._

_The truth of life,  
Is close to Hell,  
The best you'll be,  
Is nearly dead or failed…"_

_I need a minute by Imagine Dragons_

**Still Monday September 23****rd****, 1996**

Just outside the Library- Right after dinner

'_She had better be here soon… I'd rather this be over quickly, and it would be nice if she stopped being so, so damn inquisitive. I don't want to have to do something, drastic in order to get her to back off….'_ He mentally contemplated to himself as he stood in the entrance of the library while he couldn't help but still try thinking of what he would tell her about Friday. Reaching his right hand up to his face, he rubbed his mouth along with his jawline and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Pushing the thoughts of what he would say to Granger, he remembered the relatively thick confrontation he had with Pansy just after Potions class. Draco honestly would never fully understand her incessant need to bother him with every little thing that she doesn't completely agree with, like having Granger as a lab partner in Potions class for example.

Remembering exactly what happened in the hallway, he had scoffed when she had pulled him into a nook, lecturing him about talking so casually with the _'Mudblood'_. She even had the nerve to accuse him, for some delusional reason, of fraternizing with her, as if, he would lower himself to sully around with her, ever. Then before he could ask her about what she had meant the night of the attack, she left him standing alone, with quite a bit of a headache.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he proceeded into the library, pushing away any obnoxious thoughts of, Parkinson, and that left him with just ones of Granger. Ones that involved her rather curious look she had given him right before she walked out of the door earlier, because he could have swore that she was looking at his mouth, but was most likely wrong. This was Granger after all; she was the high and mighty Gryffindor Princess whilst holding the title of _'Brightest Witch of their Age'_. There was no way she was looking at him like that- Not that he even wanted her to, ever, at all.

'_Stop… thinking about… __her__…' _he practically growled to himself as he walked past several book shelves towards the back seat he usually saw her sitting at. With a sigh, he sat his bag down, then progressed to look down at his pocket watch he held inside his dress robes, finding that it was almost half past the time she said to meet her.

Rolling his eyes, he huffed loudly, somewhat relived that she was late because he was still not exactly sure what he was actually tell her. Several factors played into what he should say about what happened with the attacker or the reason as to why he had an idea of where her wand was located. Every plausible lie he could think of, seemed too farfetched, especially for _her_, which meant all he could actually do was sneer to while clenching his teeth together in frustration.

'_Let's see, I have a prying know-it-all inquiring questions, a slightly problematic, yet extremely obnoxious Ex sticking her nose in my business as well, whom might have been the bint to attack me the other night and a task that needs tending to discreetly while __not__, drawing attention. Splendid job so far… At least I have the Liquid Luck… That __should__ help…'_ Draco thought to himself in a huff while he saw none other than Granger advancing towards him from the aisle way between several bookshelves. When she reached the table, he watched her cross her arms whilst chewing upon her bottom lip and looking down at him.

"You're late Granger…," he stated monotonously as he raised his left eyebrow and observed her nod then shrug lightly. When she reached for the chair next to him probably to sit down, he lifted his left hand to grab the chair before she could pull it out while shaking his head no. Rolling his eyes, he stood up, fixed his robes, then grabbed his bag and motioned for her to fallow him. "I'm taking you to where it all happened, to see if you can recall anything else that happened before I explain." He said to her as she took a step towards him causing his jaw to tense.

'_Damned cinnamon…'_ he thought stalked in the direction of the library threshold while she followed him out of the library into the surprisingly empty corridors, and down a set of stairs. Whatever he was going to come up with in the next ten minutes, it had better be good he thought, or he would end up with having to tell her what in actuality happened that night.

* * *

"_It has begun,  
Into the dark below,  
Evading shadows,  
Blind in a rabbit's hole,  
We fall beneath the earth,  
And watch the shell come unraveled,  
As the seeds begin to rise,  
Awaking a starlit fate as we wait in the night,  
It's written in the walls…"_

_It has Begun by Starset _

**Still Monday September 23****rd****, 1996**

In the Hallways- Forty-Five minutes since supper

Following Malfoy down a set of stairs, Hermione couldn't help but think about what Ginny had said to her, accusing her of doing her hair just to meet with, _him_. It was completely absurd to presume that she, Hermione Granger, would ever look at him in a romantic light. There were so many things wrong with that sentence that she didn't even know where to begin.

'_Although… he really does have a set of nice lips, and that, that mouth watering, musky cologne is so-' _ Hermione felt her cheeks heating quickly as her eyes widened at the thoughts that swam in her mind. '_Wait! What in Merlin's name am I thinking? This is Malfoy! Git extraordinaire! He calls you mudblood… he- he tells lies- he will probably end up a death eater in the long run…'_ she chastised herself, nibbling upon her bottom lip, as he turned to look back at her for a second.

"What's the matter with you Granger? You're usually so chatty, but I haven't heard a word from you since, well potions class." Malfoy remarked pulling her from her thoughts as she shook her head and inhaled deeply.

"Just waiting for you to explain things… anything… or maybe everything. I don't have all night you know…," she snapped at him slightly irritated, and surprisingly her anger was not towards _him_, but with her stupid thoughts. He stopped walking to turn towards her to give her a rightfully earned sneer and a look of sheer arrogance. "Well go on then, don't stop now. Show me _where_ it all happened." She encouraged lackadaisically watching his eyes go from annoyance to what she had recently come to know as, a raw anger.

"What gives you the idea you think you can talk to me like that Granger? Filthy _mudblood_…" he growled walking over towards a small nook in the corridor next to a window and bent down to grab something. Hermione eagerly watched him to see what he was doing when he scoffed aloud and then looked over his shoulder at her while waving her wand inside his right hand. With a gasp, she lunged for her wand when he pulled it just out of her reach clicking his tongue causing her knock into him while she grabbed the wall to steady the both of them.

Panting, slightly out of breath, she suddenly realized their current position and looked away from the beginnings of his signature smirk at her eye level. Her cheeks flushed a little while she felt his toned chest brushing against hers while she stood sandwiched between him and the stone inside the nook. The musky scent surrounding her made her head spin wildly as she attempted to move, but was stopped when he place hands on either sides of her, essentially entrapping her.

Malfoy clicked his tongue yet again, his warm breath touching the left side of her face lightly, as she saw her wand alone with his inside his left hand next her face. Seeing the small pink flash of skin in the palm of his hand, she sucked in a mouth full of air and turned to look him in his steely eyes.

"See here's the thing _Granger_, I don't owe you anything. I don't owe you an explanation anymore because I already have what I wanted. What's to stop me from erasing your little _so-called_ memories of that night completely and be on my merry way? Honestly, I mean I do have your wand…" he mumbled lightly, his smirk sharp and cutting as she just stared up at him trying to think of a way to get it from the git, while his smirk left as quickly as it came.

Blinking twice, she began to chew lightly upon her bottom lip watching his eyes go from hers, to what she assumed was her lips. Hermione felt her heart beginning to race somewhat erratically, as the warmth of him covering her completely made her feel lightheaded. Looking into his gray eyes, she stopped biting her lip, allowing them to part a little, while letting her tongue slip out to wet them briskly. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, frozen in anticipation as she could have sworn that he was leaning downwards towards her.

Hermione couldn't think, let alone breathe as her eyelids felt suddenly heavy and she found her head moving closer towards his. Inhaling his scent, through her half-lidded eyes she watched him, raise his free hand to cup her jaw then allow his thumb to softly brush against them. She reveled in the electric burning feeling of his cool silky skin touching her, gliding from the corner of her mouth and across her damp lips.

Gasping as his thumb gently pulled at her bottom lip causing her heart to skip a beat at the same time as she shivered from the contrasting temperatures of his hands. Trying to breathe she felt him getting closer, if that was even possible she thought to herself, letting her nails dig into the palms of her hands. Her fists clenched together tightly while she let her eyes close, not wanting the feelings _he_ invoked inside her to end.

'_Malfoy__…'_ the single word came to her flustered mind as she felt her eyes snap all the way open, and reach up to his chest to shove him backwards. The two of them stood panting, eyes wide in shock at the intimate moment they had just shared. Hermione reached for her wand, ripping it out of his burning hand, and sharply spun on her feet away from him. Answers be _damned_, she needed to get away from him, and she needed to scratch the image of his flushed face from her mind along with the hot fiery memories of _him_ and his damned _touch_.


	11. A Sudden Spark Ignites

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics I quote in each chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

_**Salty Sweet **_

"_Problem lies in the answer I won't find,  
to the question I know hasn't crossed your mind,_

_Heart beat a step,  
Find it hard to catch my breath,  
Put this one to rest,  
Damned if I do it,  
Bored if I don't,  
No winners in this race,  
When you're caught in this chase,_

_We fear rejection,  
Prize attention,  
Crave affection,  
Dream of perfection…"_

_Salty Sweet by MS MR_

_**Monday September 23**__**rd**__**, 1996**_

_In the Hallway, Alone- Just Before the "Moment"_

Crouching down to his knees in order to retrieve her stupid wand, Draco scoffed aloud, tossing a knowing look over his shoulder at Granger and he lifted his hand. Listening to her soft gasp, he watched her dive for the wand inside his hand, but for some reason a singular thought came to his mind. Said thought had to do with what he would tell her when he had to explain just how he knew her wand was here, and that would not do.

Seeing this as his opportunity to fix things, he pulled her wand just out of reach while clicking his tongue at her slow movements. His victory had been somewhat short lived as Granger who was so damned clumsy stumbled and then knocked right into him while gripping his dress robes, presumably to stop from falling flat on her arse, yet again. Somewhat aggravated by her, Draco then proceeded to step towards the wall inside the nook forcing her back against the wall behind the two of them while he placed his hands on both sides of her.

Staring down at her rather disconcerted expression, he clicked his tongue yet again, exhaling just as she whipped her face to the side so that his warm breath touched her cheek lightly. Smirking rather maliciously down at Granger, Draco saw her turning slowly to look up at him through her bare eyelashes and her doe like brown eyes. The second he saw her eyes looking into his, he could have cursed aloud at the rushing feeling she caused just by that, that **damned** innocent expression. Subtly clearing his throat, Draco turned away his gaze from her eyes by taking his time to look over her pale smooth face with freckles dusted carefully upon the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks.

"See here's the thing Granger, I don't owe you anything. I don't owe you an explanation anymore because I already have what I wanted. What's to stop me from erasing your little so-called memories of that night completely and be on my merry way? Honestly, I mean I do have your wand…" he mumbled lightly, forcing his unique Malfoy smirk he looked her up and down briefly while his smirk left as quickly as it came. Letting his gray eyes, wonder towards her supple rosy lips that were pursed in thought, as she slowly sucked in her bottom lip and began to nibble.

'…Merlin… She has got to stop doing that…' he thought to himself as she stopped biting her lip, allowing them to part a little, while letting her tongue slip out to wet them briskly. Draco suddenly found it hard to swallow, as if it wasn't hard enough just trying to breathe because of the aroma of her and that intoxicating cinnamon tickling the air.

Watching her eyelids slow closing, while he found that he had moved closer towards her and if he was seeing right, she too started to move closer towards him. Feeling like he had been drowning in a pool of that damned Amortentia, Draco shakily lifted his hand, if anything, wanting to feel her skin underneath his fingers, just once more.

Trying to swallow the thick nerves rising like bile in his throat, he raised his right hand up slowly letting their skin meet in melding warmth. In a sharp gasp of air, Draco gradually allowed his hand to cup her jaw then allow his thumb to softly brush against her. He reveled in the stimulating smoldering feeling that overcame him from the feeling her skin as he glided his thumb from the corner of her mouth and across her damp lips.

Unexpectedly shuddering, wanting nothing more to feel them in a completely different way, with his own lips and he wanted it now. The sensation of her sucking in cool air from her intake of breath against his thumb, gently pulling at her bottom lip, he bowed his head wanting a taste.

Just before, he was about to lean down towards her, he felt smaller hands meet palm flat against his chest then shove him backwards roughly. At the sight of the strewn Granger before him caused, Draco to realize what he had done exactly while lost in the sensations that still tingled inside him because of **her**.

If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have frozen shocked by his behavior but that was the thing, that it wasn't just anyone. The girl standing just before him just had to be the mudbloodthat he couldn't bring himself to hate no matter how much he wanted to, because why wouldn't it be the know-it-all Granger.

That being beside the point, he stared down towards her waiting for some sort of a negative reaction or quite a few choice words from the witch, but instead all she did was snatch back her wand and run. Standing there in the hallway, now alone, all he could do was think about how soft her skin felt beneath his fingers while his head still spun with cinnamon.

* * *

"_Nothing here to see,  
Just a kid like me,  
trying to cuss and see,  
trying to figure it out,_

_Nothing better to do,  
When I'm stuck on you,  
And I'm still here,  
Trying to figure it out,_

_Getting hard to sleep,  
But it is in my dreams,  
But it's killing me,  
To try and figure it out…"_

_Figure it out by Royal Blood_

**Thursday September 26****th****, 1996**

In the Courtyard- Eleven in the Morning

The chilled autumn breeze twirled around carrying fallen leaves casually while Draco continued walking alone through the courtyard with his hands tucked inside his jacket pockets. Pausing just beside the tree he usually found himself at, he inhaled a cold breath of air tilting his head back to look into the sky. It was a dull gray blanket of bitter clouds, while the sun did not shine through nor did he see any of the baby blue color, just, _gray_.

Today had been the first time he attended potions class since Monday, it had also been the first time he had seen her, since Monday and he was still not sure how he felt about all of it. Thankfully, during potions they had a quiz so they had individual seating and could sit anywhere in the classroom as long as they were to stay quiet. Granger had sat near the front of the classroom beside _Weaslebee _and _Potter_, which had been a relief, but when she didn't even look it his direction it had been a bit of a disappointment to Draco for some unbeknownst reason.

That being somewhat irrelevant, he sighed aloud and thought about the only thing he had been able to think about since the moment they had shared in the hallway with _Granger_. Figuring out why or what it all meant had proven to be an unnecessarily difficult challenge in itself and that alone irritated him even more.

Naturally, he would brush aside what happened with a girl, but what happened was anything but natural and that was to put it mildly. Sudden scuffling of shoes against the stone ground sounded behind Draco yanking him from his thoughts causing him turn to see Zabini standing there with his arms crossed and his head tilted.

"Now how did I know just where to find you?" Blaise chuckled softly under his breath making Draco lift his eyebrows while turning to face his friend completely. Unfortunately, Granger had not been the only person he had fought shy of this week, and now that Blaise had him cornered meant, _talking_. Draco watched his friend reach into his pocket and pull out a cream-colored envelope with a red stamp upon the back and his name sprawled across the front. "Here, Slughorn asked me to give you this. I presume it is to his dinner party tomorrow night for his top students that he believes are worthy for the _Slug Club_."

"Right… So it seems like you've got a bit of luck if you ask me Zabini." Draco mumbled leisurely with a click of his tongue, causally shrugged and taking the note in hand to slide it into his dress ropes pocket. Watching his friend nod in agreement, Draco could not help but think about how much he was keeping to himself lately, and how heavy he suddenly felt.

"Not sure luck has anything to do with it mate, and I would like to think you've recently just become rather predictable as of late. Would you care to share as to why that may be?" Blaise asked with a loud sigh that made Draco nod slowly without actually looking at his mocha friend, and thought about how true that was. Now he needed another place he could go to think by himself without someone interrupting his many thoughts and still get the cool fresh air that he wanted.

"_Me_? _Predictable_? See I think you've confused me with Nott or Parkinson, because I am _not_ predictable nor is there anything to share." Malfoy scoffed quite vociferously pulling out his pocket watch to briefly check the time and then turned his gaze back towards the sky like earlier before Blaise had arrived. Pursing his lips together tightly, Draco thumbed his Malfoy ring that sat upon his left hand whilst thinking about how he honestly didn't have someone to talk with.

"Be that as it may, Draco, but I want you to know that my offer still stands. If you feel like talking with someone, I am here to listen. We are mates after all and there is no way you could convince me that you are just, _okay_. I won't just accept it, not when I see otherwise written upon every action, choice or expression of yours these days." Blaise said evenly while Draco just stood there mouth ajar in some sort of lost expression, knowing that his friend actually cared.

With a singular nod, Blaise took a step towards Draco, placing his hand upon his shoulder to give two distinctive pats and spoke softly. "Good luck with the dinner party mate, I hear Potter is going along with Granger and Longbottom. Now, I have to go meet with Theo in the owlery, so I'll talk to you later." Blaise snickered quietly, turning to walk back towards the castle doors as Draco groaned and then reached inside his pocket to read the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am delighted to inform you that I cordially invite you to attend a small dinner party with a few other hand-selected students. We are celebrating the accomplishments of each of you by joining the Slug Club and would love you to attend. Please wear your best dress robes and go to my private office beside the classroom tomorrow night at six. _

_Professor Slughorn_

Pocketing the letter, he sneered while rolling his eyes knowing that if he did not attend then it would draw attention, but as Zabini had said Granger was going and that was less than ideal. What made it worse was he still did not even know what that was on Monday. _Mudblood_ or not, touching Granger had been definitely electric, it had been everything he had wished for in that moment and it meant that either magic had been involved or he felt something for the witch. Something, whether it was lust or just a small temporary fixation that obviously had nothing to do with Granger herself, but with her being a girl.

'_Magic is the obvious answer, some sort of a love potion… but there is a possibility that magic is not involved… ' _ Draco thought to himself sighing because there was no way in _Salazar's name_ that he felt something, for, _Granger_. Figuring out whether it was just magic or plain attraction would be simple; all he had to do was get her to admit it to him tomorrow night during or after the dinner party, he thought while clicking his tongue and headed for the castle.

* * *

"_Sir, excuse my for interrupting,  
Taking care of business,  
In these bases steps,  
Into all those places,  
What I face is my Lord's thesis,  
Writing it based on those pieces,_

_Wanna know more,  
Pay the price you will,  
Then likely to cry in grief,  
Guilty like a thief,_

_Collection of enemies keep to play,  
Placing target on steep tray…" _

_The Dark Crow Smiles by Iwasaki Taku_

**Thursday September 26****th****, 1996**

At the Malfoy Manor- Eight at night

Fingering the Black's coin in her hand, Bellatrix allowed her lip to curl into a sneer while thinking about her nephew, Draco. It was a surprise when she found out the true nature of his task to say the least, and she was still not convinced that he had the brass to do what needed to happen. Whipping her head to her right as she then stalked towards the dining room threshold and proceeded to push the doors open. At the head of the table sat the Dark Lord talking with the sniveling Peter Pettigrew standing at his side, as the two both stopped talk to look up towards her.

"My Lord…" she said in a debauched manor swiftly bowing her head towards him and then walked down the length of the table towards them. "Might I have a word with you regarding my nephew's first task as a death eater my Lord…," she asked raising her chin just as she narrowed her eyes to look at Wormtail hoping to convey the massage loudly and rather clearly. Staring down into Voldemort's snake like eyes, she watched Pettigrew scamper away like the rat he was, shutting the doors softly behind him with his wand.

"While I admire your persistence Bellatrix, I have already stated my opinion on the matter about his task. If he is incapable of finishing his set task, than there would be no reason to keep him alive, or would you care to disagree with me." The Dark Lords voice slithered icily in cutting words that dared her to disagree with him. He rose his hand in a delicate like manor with his fingers extended to express his words ever further more and then allowed his head to sway to the side as if he rolling his shoulders.

"No my Lord, I do not disagree with you, I just think that it would be best to have the other boy helping things along _smoothly_. During his interdiction as a death eater this summer, he seemed more than capable of doing the _deed_, which is unfortunately more than I can say for Draco… All I want is for things to go according to plan and if we entrust another, _Malfoy_, we could ruin our chance-" she snarled with a short glib snort followed by a smirk but was cut off by Voldemort shaking his head.

"I have another task for the other boy, he has _his_ orders, but even if _he_ did not, I would still keep Draco with _his_ set task. Your _lack_ in faith for the boy speaks volumes Bellatrix and makes my decision to go with Draco feel more _appropriate_. Now, that is all I have to say about the topic and I do believe Wormtail had informed me I received a letter concerning rather _imperative_ information." Voldemort stated to Bellatrix whom nodded with her head hung in an obedient manner.

"Yes my Lord." She agreed begrudgingly heading just outside the door where she found with her sister, Narcissa standing in the empty hallway with her lips pursed tightly. "Cissy, a bit of eavesdropping are we? Making Severus take the vow seems to have been the right choice after all. You must be proud with your selection…" she chortled through her teeth with a squeak as he walked past her sister before she could get a response.

* * *

"_A sudden spark,  
Ignites,_

_And from the dark,_  
_A light,_  
_Breaks the silence,_  
_We made a tear,_  
_In time,_

_A simple spark,  
Ignites…"_

_Feel Like Falling by Digital Daggers_

**Thursday September 26****th****, 1996**

Gryffindor Common rooms- Quarter past ten at night

Sitting with her legs tucked to her side, Hermione watched fascinated by the flames that sat inside the fireplace lapping at the crackling burning wood. Tilting her head to her right, with a quill between her fingers, she began to chew upon her bottom lip jumping with a gasp as she bit down slightly harder than she originally meant to. A small amount of crimson tang claimed her taste just as she tore her gaze from the fire before her reaching to wipe the droplet of blood from her lip with her thumb.

For the past three days, she had been doing nothing but thinking about what had happened with, _him_, and honestly, it had made her lip biting habit worse. It probably had to do with how she ended up running from him with no choice words shared, and no anger of any kind where there should have been considering who she had allowed to touch her affectionately. Malfoy was a right _prat_ that she _should _have yelled at, _should _have told him all about how he was going to end up behind bars alongside his father, but didn't.

'_How could something from someone so _dreadful_, feel so _good_…?'_ she wondered to herself before she could stop the thought and the memories of his touch along with his musk made her head spin. Hermione then cleared her throat whilst not listening to Harry and Ron bickering about Quidditch tryouts this Sunday behind her. Twirling her quill between her thumb and her middle finger, Hermione looked down at her notes realizing there was no way she was going to get any studying done when she knew just who was attending tomorrow night's dinner party alongside _her_- well aside from Harry, Ginny, and Neville of course.

"What do you think 'Mione?" Ron asked pulling her from her rather overwhelming thoughts while she closed the lid to her ink bottle. Looking towards her two friends she blinked twice somewhat confused by the question she tilted her head and squinted her eyes at them.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly hear the both of you. What about?" Hermione inquired as she licked her lip, wincing lightly and then sighed. She knew that he would most likely be somewhat irritated with her for not paying attention to their conversation, but tried to remain oblivious as she straightened her stack of books smiling.

"Quidditch tryouts. You know how Ron here wanted to have a go at a spot on the team. We were talking 'bout what position you'd think he'd best at. I was just sayin' he that I think would make an excellent Keeper." Harry grinned widely as his head bobbed slightly then stopped with his brow frowned and he reached up to mess with his glasses. Hermione smiled lightly towards her two friends in agreement, standing up to collecting her things while she looked up to see Ginny entering the room.

"Well you know, how I feel about flying, therefore about Quidditch, it's ghastly but, I would have to agree with Harry. I think it's a somewhat of a brilliant idea. Now I need a book from the library before it closes, so I'll be right back." She quickly lied, eyeing Ginny as she quickly pushed past the group of Gryffindors standing by the Fat Lady painting, and out into the hallway. Her undetected escape had been rather fleeting when she heard footsteps behind her along with a familiar laugh and voice.

"Would you stop it already_? You_… have been dodging me for three whole days now, and while I commend how long you've managed to actually avoid talking to me. But if you'd remembered, you promised answers, and I intend to have them if you don't want Harry or Ron about your little secret meeting with that _Ferret_." Ginny tapped her foot while Hermione slowly turned around towards her as a feeling dread and guilt wash over her to see her friend with a pinched expression. With an exaggerated huff, Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged her books closer to her thinking about what happened.

"Alright, as you probably know, I got my wand back, but… I didn't get any answers about what happened. I left before I could because, _he_ was being more of a _git_ than usual and as promised; I haven't talked to him since. He hasn't even been to class since he got that stupid Liquid Luck potion anyways." Hermione said quickly looking around the hallway to make sure that no one was listening to them while she heard Ginny scoff.

"He's up to something, and with his hands on something like that, who knows what will happen…" Ginny sighed while she shook her head in worried manor then rolled her eyes. Feeling relived that her friend believed her, Hermione relaxed and thought about what she had said, because in all honesty, it wasn't a lie, it just left out some relatively unimportant details that had no need to be said aloud. "Have you told Harry that Malfoy has the Liquid Luck yet?" Ginny wondered, letting her arms drop to her sides and exhaled loudly. Hermione took to steps closer towards her friend, looking around once more, and then leaned closer.

"Actually, he doesn't really have it, he just thinks he does, for now. I'm really hoping that it stays that way for a while because I don't want to imagine him actually having something like that." She whispered quietly, stepping backwards away from her friend to look around yet again. Ginny gave a smile lopsided smile shaking her head slightly with a giggle as Hermione grinned raising an eyebrow towards her friend.

Hermione continued to smile at her redheaded friend, as the two of them started back towards the Gryffindor common rooms while talking. Hermione then found herself thinking about Malfoy once more, about what happened, and then allowed her mind to wander to what was inexorably going to happen.

Inevitably she would have to face _him_, tomorrow night along with talking about why she reacted the way she did. Sure she wanted answers just as much as she had the other night, if not more, but there was so many questions that she doubted that one conversation would be enough to sate her new found curiosity concerning Malfoy. She also knew that whatever was happening, between not only _them_, but also out in the _wizarding world_, was just _beginning_.


	12. Fear The Fever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics I quote in each chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

_**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked **_

"_She looked at me, and this is what she said,_

_Why do you do this to yourself,_

_And I said,_

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Ain't nothing in this world for free,  
No I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know I wish I could,  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good…"_

_Ain't no rest for the wicked by Cage the Elephant_

**Friday September 27****th****, 1996**

Just outside the Gryffindor commons room- Five minutes after six pm

Ginny stood still, crossing her arms with a sniffle followed by a choke of a hallow laugh as she gradually started descending the staircase. After yet another fight with her boyfriend Dean Thomas, she could not decide why she was still with him, especially if he did not trust her around Harry at all. Relationships involved trust and understanding, but most of all, love, which she unfortunately didn't think she knew the feeling.

Huffing aloud she looked down at her wrist watch gasping when she realized she was late to the dinner party and most likely a right mess from her tears. Cursing softly, Ginny quickly made her way through the empty halls but stopped just outside a girl's lavatory where she could check her small amount of makeup she had wore for the occasion. Once inside she looked her reflection of her puffy red eyes, slightly smeared mascara and her hair slightly askew.

'_Ginny Weasley. Trust _you _to make a mess of yourself before seeing… Harry…'_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she realized she had been thinking about how Harry would see her, and not about Dean. Scoffing slightly, she reached for her small handbag to take out her wand and fix her ghastly appearance before _anyone_, not _just_ Harry, saw her.

When she approved of her look once more, she sighed seeing that is was now eight minutes after six as she shoved her wand inside her handbag and made her way to exit the loo. Just as she stepped into the threshold, she literally stumbled into someone who had been standing there.

"My goodness, I am so sorry. Honestly didn't see you there, my apologies." She explained to the boy that stood before her with a smile and a soft chuckle. Looking down at his house robes, she noticed the emerald green stitching of Slytherin, which confused her greatly, for him to be here on this floor, after all classes were finished for the day.

"No, that's quite alright. I've been looking for you actually, you're somewhat of a difficult person to find, Ginny Weasley." he wondered tilting his head to his right while giving her a lopsided smirk and then taking a step forward. An uneasy feeling tugged at her gut as she took two steps backwards into the loo, but shortly after he began to follow her inside.

"W-What are you doing? This is the girl's lavatory, you need to get out of here, _now_." She barked feeling for the zipper upon her bag in attempts to retrieve her wand but he had stopped her by a flick of his fingers causing her bag to fly across the room. Gasping, Ginny swallowed the lump of fear tied in her throat backing up and into the cold tile wall behind her. Stopping just before her, she watched the boy mumble something just under his breath as then he reached inside his dress robes for his wand.

"You see, Ginny, I've been looking for you _specifically_, because I need you to do something for me, and unfortunately for you, I already know you won't do it willingly." He said to her with a casual shrug followed by an eye roll as she fervently tried to see where her bag landed, seeing that it was right behind him near the sinks but stopped when she saw him point his wand towards her.

Ducking just as he sent a _Petrificus Totalus_ towards her, she then shoved past him towards her bag, but stopped when she heard the word _Crucio_ just before a violent eruption of burning knives began cutting and stabbing at her skin. The pain consumed her, forcing her to collapse where she once stood, reaching outwards as her hands grabbed at the chilled porcelain sink. Her fingers began to slip and all she knew was that she was screaming, harder than ever before while her head felt as if it were about to burst. Tears streamed down her now heated cheeks as the pain came to a halt, stars lingering in her watery vision, but she still saw the boy standing above her clicking his tongue.

"Now, now, this could have gone a lot different. I- well, I was about to say that I didn't want to have to do that, but that would be a lie. Anyways, so here is the thing, Ginny, I need inside eyes, someone who's close to Potter, in order to obtain _information_ that could be of value. See, it cannot be one of the actual Golden Trio. So naturally, I had improvise, which meant you, because I had to find someone that they completely trusted, and as you know that is a very limited amount of students here at Hogwarts." The boy sighed whilst rolling his eyes and Ginny felt the hot tears still flowing down her cheeks as her lips trembled in fear.

'_Why didn't someone hear me scream…'_ she wondered to herself watching the boy reach downwards, gently pushing stray hairs away from her face causing her to flinch away still sobbing as she scooted away from him. Shaking her head she still seeing stars from the pain she had endured, gasping for air and hoping someone would find her soon.

"Alright, well let's get to it because you're already late to that ridiculous dinner party." He scoffed pointing his wand down at her as she closed her eyes while she chocked upon a thick sob. Opening them once more to look at the boy, she shook her head whimpering _'Stop'_ so softly she doubted that he even heard her. Then the vile word rang in her ears as she waited for it to take her, hoping that everything would be all right. "_Imperio_…"

* * *

"_I can see you running,  
every night from the same darkness,  
It's coming,_

_Send out the signal and I'll fly low,  
And if I'm lost in the worlds shadows,  
I'll use the light that comes to me,  
From your halo…"_

_Halo by Starset_

**Friday September 27****th****, 1996**

During Slughorn's Dinner Party- Quarter after six at night

Deplorably Slughorn required Draco to sit beside the obnoxious Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen, but to his right was fortunately for him Granger who, he would like to add, was still ignoring him. With a sigh, he used his spoon to take a bit of the dessert before him, while '_accidently'_ bumping elbows with her and then glanced over only to see her pretending that he hadn't.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he took yet another bite of his ice cream, having a go at trying to think of a way to get her to talk to him while ignoring Slughorn's piss poor attempts at a conversation. Slughorn's voice drew Draco from his thoughts just as he said Granger's name.

"And what about you _Miss _Granger? What exactly does your family do in the Muggle world?" Draco heard Professor Slughorn ask, as he narrowed his eyes towards Granger who stiffened in her seat at the question.

"My parents are dentists…," she stated quickly after clearing her throat softly and poking at her dessert with her spoon. Everyone turned to look at her causing her to shift in her seat more than before, and it was obvious to Draco that she was uncomfortable with the question all together. "They tend to peoples teeth." She added while bobbing her head as Draco watched her begin to nibble upon her lip, yet again, forcing him to inhale sharply and the making himself look away.

"Fascinating, and is that considered a dangerous profession?" Slughorn wondered as he then ate another spoonful, and Draco grimaced to himself at the thought of another person 'tending' to his teeth. Shaking his head briefly, he then actually turned his head while waiting for Granger's response to the new question.

"No…" she almost bit out, but seemed refrained, sort of like she was defending her parents instinctively and then cleared her throat yet again before speaking with an awkward laugh. "Although, one time a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches." She said with a smiled, laughing a little, and then she looked directly at Draco, which had most likely been accidental, but he too found it rather amusing nonetheless. Then the door to the office opened with a squeak, while the girl Weasley walked in shutting the door softly behind her, and then made her way towards the table as Slughorn told her to come in.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late-" she stated softly, as Draco watched saint Potter hop to his feet just after Granger had mumbled something to him about fighting. Potter's sudden reaction to Weaslette , whom by the looks of it had been crying recently, almost made Draco laugh, but he stifled it just in time to speak.

"What's the matter with you Potter? Can't seem to keep yourself seated at a proper dinner party? Clearly your, mother didn't teach you any manors, I mean even _Granger_, here has some." he chuckled watching Potty look over Granger towards him whilst pushing his rounded glasses up from the tip of his slightly crooked nose. Letting his spoon clank against the glass of his bowl, Draco smirked leaning backwards in his chair locking his fingers together in his lap while waiting for everyone to explode upon him.

"No! I will not allow you to talk about Mr. Potter or his family in that way nor will you talk about Miss Granger… I will have _none_ of that here, Mr. Malfoy. Clearly, it was a mistake to invite you this evening, as predicted." Slughorn said as he fumbled around with a napkin as Draco rolled his eyes looking to see Granger glaring at him harshly, right before speaking.

"No, it's alright professor. Evidently, Mr. Malfoy would rather create simple animosity than to get along others. Blood superiority will always be a problem for him, and I feel _sorry _for him because nothing will change that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some air, it was a lovely dinner party." She snapped, her eyes never leaving his, as she tossed her napkin inside her dissert bowl and stood before brushing past his seat in the direction of the door.

Draco sat there for a few seconds, somewhat stunned by what she had said whilst trying to refrain himself from storming after her in a fit of ire to go talk with her. Smiling at everyone here, he stood up, fixed his dress robes, and then sighed, knowing that if he wanted answers as to whether it was a magic or simple attraction, he needed to talk to, her.

"Seems that I've been uninvited to join the _Slug Club_, so I guess I shall be on my way then." He said quickly before walking in the same direction Granger had went, shutting the doors behind him just as he saw her rapidly round the corner. Stalking down the hallway briskly, he saw her paused upon a set of stairs for some reason, alone.

* * *

"_I fear the fever,  
Deep in my bones,  
It runs electric,  
It draws me home,  
It knows the weakness,  
Deep in my soul,  
It keeps me hostage,  
I'm never alone,_

_Maybe I should go,  
Baby can't control,_

_It wants to kill you,  
It wants to tear you apart,  
It wants to thrill you,  
This vengeful love that I've got,  
Wants to consume you,  
Then spit you out,  
I fear the fever,  
Can you feel it now,_

_I fear the fire,  
Burning below…"_

_Fear the fever by Digital Daggers_

**Friday September 27****th****, 1996**

In the Hallway after dinner party- Nearing Eight at night

'_I am honestly done with that git! I want nothing to do with him, ever again!'_ Hermione practically growled aloud to herself as she stopped walking to cross her arms and just think. She could not believe what he had said, not only bring up Harry's mother, but also bringing her muggleborn status into it, and it was despicable. Scoffing as she remembered what happened Monday night, not even sure how she could feel that way about someone so, _so_-

"Really _Granger_, this offended act seems a bit old. After all, we both know that calling you that, really stopped having an effect upon you quite a while ago." his detached cool voice made a shiver run through her as she shook it off, she spun to face the git with a hard glare and a expression of disgust.

"What, you've stopped saying _'Mudblood'_ now have you? Honestly, Malfoy, if you actually took two seconds to think about what you say, then you would realize that every single time you talk to me or about me, you constantly remind me how much of a lower class witch I am. You're right, it is getting rather old isn't it?" she barked a hollow laugh throwing her hands in the air and scoffing. Spinning around she finished climbing the set of stairs before her, not even caring that she could hear him following her.

Stopping, Hermione turned around as the two of them stood in an empty long narrow corridor that had pillars lined up on both sides down the length of the hall. "What is it that you want from me Malfoy?" she asked in a biting voice gritting her teeth together whilst watching his brows frown.

"What do I want from _you_? I recall it was you wanting something from me the other night Granger." He sneered down at her taking rather large steps towards her. She backed away, trying to avoid a repeat of Monday night, backing into a column to lean into it while he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright yes, I did, past tense but I thought about it, and I honestly don't care what happened if it means I have to get answers from the likes of you, so I left without answers. Now back to right now, if you don't want anything from me, then why are you following me?" she growled allowing her arms to cross her chest yet again, not exactly sure what to do with them. Looking over his expression, she waited for him to shrug, to leave, to do anything that involved her going back to her dormitories alone, but he shook his head.

"No… No that's not why you left that night." He said softly with a small smirk tugging at his lips ignoring her question while he took yet another step towards her now, just arms length away making that electric feeling return from that night full force. She jeered softly to herself while tilting her head to her right and spoke.

"Is that so? Then please, do tell why I left." She smiled towards him lifting her chin upwards to look at him while blinking twice. Malfoy took yet another small step forward towards her, returning the smile then looking her up and down causing her stomach flip-flop.

"It was rather obvious, you left because you were _scared_…" he leaned forward to lay the palm of his hand flat against the pillar just above her head while the tips of his shoes touched hers. Attempting to remain stoic by his rather close proximity, but then Hermione gaped when she realized what he had just said and before she could respond, he clicked his tongue then continued talking.

"Don't even say you weren't anxious just because you're an all high and mighty Gryffindor. I saw your expression just before you left, and truthfully, it was actually the third time I've seen that look… Would you like to know the other two times I saw it?" He asked softly, almost whispering to her making that dizzy feeling she had gotten on Monday return, while she inhaled deeply.

"Yes actually, I do, because I doubt that's what you saw." she whispered heatedly to him under her breath causing him to grin and lean down even closer towards her. Frozen in her spot, she swallowed the lightheaded feeling that she usually got around him, pointed her chin outwards while pursing her lips together tightly. When he leaned down towards her, she flinched away slightly but stopped when she felt his cheek brush hers softly as he began to murmur ardently in her ear.

"First time, was in the alleyway at the end of summer, when you saw my mother and my aunt… Second time, was on the train back to Hogwarts, you were afraid not because of me, but of Weaslebee and his blonde bint. That's how I know that look, because I've seen it before, and I also know what you were petrified of on Monday night." His hot words made her shiver, as she bit down upon her lip to stop the gasp from the warmth of him blanketing her body.

Malfoy then pulled back, probably in order to see her facial expression before continuing talking. "You were afraid of me, and what I might do. Kind of like right now, isn't that right _Granger_…" he smirked lightly, his steely eyes examining her most likely to determine what she was feeling right now while he used a finger to brush away a stray curl from her face. Clearing her throat, she batted her lashes once and then tilted her head to her side.

"No, _actually_, you're wrong. I'm not scared of you…" she spoke evenly as he leaned backwards, standing up right so that he once again, towered over her. Reaching up to give his chest a singular hard poke, she raised her brows in annoyance, as she swallowed the tightening feeling in her throat.

"That so?" he chuckled lightly shaking his head, then proceeded to lift his right hand towards her face yet again and she shied away from him stopping just before letting the back of his finger meet her cheek. "Then care to explain why every time I touch you, you just so happen to jump or flinch away." He rolled his eyes taking a step backwards away from her, as she suddenly missed the heat radiating off him but then banished her thought as soon as it came.

"I flinch at your touch because you're a malicious _prat_, not because I am frightened of you. So, now that you've talked, from now on aside from potions class that is, I want you to leave me alone. I have things to do, good night, _Malfoy_…" Hermione stated quickly, turning to leave somewhat surprised that nothing happened so far to suggest a repeat of the other night. When she was turning to walk away, she stopped as she felt his cool long fingers grab her wrist yanking her backwards towards Malfoy. Looking at him as he gave her an indifferent shrug, she was about to tell him to let her go when he shook his head.

"Does it _look_ like I'm done talking with you Granger?" he sneered down at her pulling her closer with a sharp inhale and a tensed jaw. Hermione rolled her eyes, scoffing at his audacity to grab her, but she still enjoyed the burning feeling of his skin on hers, like a current of electricity continuously rushing up and down her arm.

"Now, about patrols, since you wanted to know so badly, yes we were attacked, no I don't know whom by, and I didn't tell you because I don't want anyone knowing. As for right now, we both know that you're not being very honest here _Granger_, because I can see by the current look upon your face, that tells me you don't think I'm very vile. That damned expression written across your face, is the one I see every time I touch you or get close to you, you know that?" he paused briefly, pulling her closer so that she was almost pressing into him while his thumb rubbed the soft part of her wrist making it harder to breathe. Exhaling shakily, Hermione let her eyes wander towards his lips, knowing that she wanted to feel them, if only just once.

"I know you're not scared of me _Princess_, you're scare of _wanting_ me and I know that because like I told you before… I can read you like one of your damned books. So I guess I got my answer tonight…" He spoke through his teeth, just before he gave her a right signature Malfoy smirk followed by a sharply singular lift of his brows. Hermione stood there somewhat confused by his last statement as she then looked upwards and could see in his eyes that he was far from okay with her telling him what to do.

Before she could even respond to what he had just said, or react to him, he had let go of her wrist, was halfway down the hallway and around the corner, leaving her rather speechless. Subsequently two students climbed the stair just five feet away from her, as she saw Harry and Ginny walking towards her. Whatever was going on with Malfoy, there was something there, between them and she knew it, just as he did. A spark between them that wasn't going away anytime soon, and that fever she felt, was getting more _zealous_ every time they talked, unfortunately for her.


	13. Manners

_Thank you all so much, _to whomever is reading this story. It means so much to see people actually liking where this is going, which I would like to add is my first story to ever reach above 50k words, and surprisingly not done. Not even, close. I also want to thank the _four reviews_ I got last chapter, whether it was about grammar issues, bolding problems, or just plain nice reviews. I love each and every review so keep them coming. In addition, I tried to fix those problems, so just give me a review if you see any more. Much Love- Madi

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the Lyrics that I quote in each chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Hurricane**_

"_Welcome to the inner workings of my mind,  
So dark and foul I can't disguise,  
Can't disguise nights like this,  
I become afraid,  
Of the darkness in my heart,  
Hurricane…"_

_Hurricane by MS MR_

**Tuesday October 1****st****, 1996**

After Potions Class outside in the Hallway

In a rather hastened set pace, Draco rushed past students whom casually walked down the corridor, as he watched the somewhat bushy hair from Granger's head bobbing rhythmically in-between Weasel and Potter. Huffing loudly, he swerved around a group of fourth years while he looked upwards towards her; he watched them closely as they seemed to be heading towards the library. For the past four _bloody_ days, she had managed to avoid talking to him, even during potions class yesterday and today, which granted was an accomplishment in itself, but enough was enough.

In all honesty, as Draco thought about Friday after the dinner party, the more he thought it the more he could not even remember what he had been thinking at the time when he just told her about the attacker and about- her wanting him. Obvious or not, it was something that should not have been said aloud, _ever_, let alone to her face in the heat of the moment.

There just was something about her telling him to leave her alone that did not sit well with Draco, and no matter how much he thought about his task, it seemed far more suffocating without having some sort of a familiarity in his life. Such as bothering a certain _know-it-all_, ruffling her tamed feathers, like he use to in past school years, when things were far less complicated. On the other hand, maybe it had to do with the newly found cinnamon scent that he begrudgingly and gradually started to miss when she initially started to ignore him along with her fiery touch.

Rolling his eyes at his quite daft thoughts, he rounded the corner as he stood from a fair distance away, observing the _'Golden Trio' _splitting ways, which left the witch all alone to head towards the library where she always went at this time. Taking two strides down that hallway towards her, Draco followed her around yet another corner and up a set of stairs just outside the library.

Once inside he pursued closely enough to see her but far enough that she would not see him, and with a shake of his head, Draco then headed down the aisle near the back and paused with only a singular bookshelf between them. Peeking through the small opening above the books to see her sitting at her regular table in the back, he inhaled softly and then let himself rub his pointer finger against the small scar upon his right palm.

Then right on cue, Granger pulled out a book that seemed somewhat familiar to him, and when she opened to her bookmark just before taking one brief glance at her wristwatch, he gulped. Slowly but surely, he tilted his head to his right while gritting his teeth together for a second and took two steps around the bookshelf, and the only sound he could hear was of their breathing and his dress shoes echoing against marbled flooring.

"D'you always have that bushy head of yours in a book, Granger?" He asked aloud as he stopped walking towards her when her brown irises tore themselves away from the page riddled with ink inside her book to look at him. Giving her a familiar fleeting glimpse of his signature smirk, he watched her roll her eyes and then go back to reading as if he was not here. Raising his eyebrows at her palpable effort in ignoring him, which he would like to add she had been _doing for days now_. Draco then shook his head, pulled out the chair at her table opposite of her and sat across from her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed, speaking clearly yet lowly at the same time while not even looking away from her book. Grinning at the sound of her voice for a slight second then realizing what he was doing he stopped and cleared his throat in order to get her eye contact. Once she looked up towards him, her curly hair strewn in a mildly tamed mess aside from a singular curl that hung in her face, Draco then ignored the urge to brush it behind her ear. After clearing his throat once more, he then scooted his chair forwards and turned to watch her blink twice as if telling him to get on with it.

"I wanted to know if you've given what said on Friday a bit of thought." he scoffed, shifting in his seat, while crossing his arms and raising a singular brow in attempts to elicit an answer. Granger stared at him for a second, lifting her right arm up to rest her elbow on the table top while reaching to rest her hand against her forehead.

"You mean when you informed me about your _ludicrous_ assumption that I want you, which is quite hilarious, really Malfoy… or are you asking if I have I thought about the other thing you said. You know the one where you said someone attacked us, which you did not tell a professor, and thus creating a lie of sorts, that could be potentially problematic to say the least." She hissed lightly dropping her hand to close her book roughly, as Draco nodded twice. Trying not to think about what else happened during their little encounter after the dinner party, he shifted in his spot and failed when the memories involving the sensation her skin against his and the feeling her breath against his face interrupted his thoughts.

"Well then yes, I surprisingly have thought about it, more about the second one though because the first one is _completely outrageous_. Anyways, how about I start by asking why in _Merlin's name_ did you lie about what happened?" she added harshly and he shook his head before speaking.

"First of all, Granger, my assumption is far from absurd because it is the _truth_-" he clicked his tongue lifting his right hand to waggle a finger to stop her pointless protests before they began and then proceeded to continue talking. "-and you _know_ it. Next, as I said before, I didn't tell anyone because that's what you do when you don't want others to know, isn't it? I lied because I want to find out just who attacked us- _me_, and _why_…" he leaned forward so that his chest pressed against the table while he stared right into her eyes, with a biting expression that dared her to tell him something different.

"Are you _mad_? Say that you actually find the person who attacked us_,_ what then Malfoy, because I honestly doubt that once you find out who it is that you will tell a professor with that _ridiculous _personality trait you've inherited from what I can see is courtesy of your father. " She said stopping abruptly after she had said that as Draco watched her fold her arms upon the table in front of her while beginning to nibble upon her bottom lip. The second she realized she had brought up Lucius yet again made her feel a sudden wave of gilt wash over her while she looked over at him to see his jaw clenched while his fists balled up as if he were digging his finger nails painfully into the palms of his hands.

"This is now the second time this year you've brought up my _father_… Granger, and I remember my decision to let what happened between us on the train go once we had been partnered in Potions class. However, I will not allow you to talk to me as if I am so lowly dirty_ mudblood_ like yourself." He snarled hotly leaning closer towards her over the table with his teeth clenched in a fit of rant and rave.

"That's rich coming from a pompous_ ill-mannered git_ who refers to me as a _ 'lowly dirty mudblood'…" _Granger growled followed by a singular sharp empty laugh as he saw her sitting straight up in her chair and then shoving her book inside her bag while she started talking again.

" I meant what I said, on both the train and just a moment ago. That if you cannot let go of your father's _prejudices_ in order to form your own opinions, which I know you're quite capable of forming because I've seen you do it. You will end up like him, in Azkaban with no one… As for finding the attacker, you are not going to find out who it was alone, and seeing that you were not the only one the person attacked, the only way to keep me from telling Professor McGonagall, is by allowing me to help you. Think on that a bit and let me know what your decision is, Malfoy." Granger grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and then stalked away towards the entrance of the library leaving Draco to think about what she had just said to him.

Staring down the aisle she had just been walking down, he blinked himself out of the slight daze she had left him in, suddenly angered by the way she talked down to him. Standing up quickly causing the metal legs of his chair to scrape loudly against the floor, he angrily reached up to loosen his rather tight tie and then run a hand though his hair causing it to fall in front of his steely eyes.

'_What does that __witch__ think she's doing? Giving __me__, some sort of an ultimatum? One choice means having her close enough to find out something or just close in general. Then the other choice leads the professors closer. Knowing Granger, she already has a plan if I were to try and obliterate her memories…' _he thought to himself acrimoniously while he started towards the same direction Granger had went but stopped when he saw a lone envelope in the middle of the walk way.

Bending down, Draco picked up the note somewhat puzzled when he saw a name written across the front in neat penmanship, _his_ name. Pulling the flap out, he reached inside to find a small singularly folded piece of parchment, which he proceeded to take out and into his hand. Once he opened the paper, he began to read…

_The Dark Lord is watching very closely, and so far, he is very displeased with the little to no progress you've made. Stop allowing yourself to become distracted or make no mistake Draco, there will be severe consequences. Start going about your second part of the task, however you do the __**deed**__, it needs to be done, and soon. _

_A friend_

Then the note levitated out of his hands along with the envelope, and started to shred itself before his eyes while a fire then claimed the remains shortly after, leaving only ash that immediately scattered across the room. Standing up quickly, Draco looked around the aisles at his right, following them down only to find that he was completely alone, and then looked at the shelves to his left.

Shakily running a hand through his hair yet again, in a panicked rush, he fled out of there and into a suddenly full corridor as the clocks chimed signaling passing period. Spastically looking around at the passing students, he swallowed the fear in his throat like acid, looking sharply and briskly at each face that passed him. Whomever left the note, knew where he was, and what he was, consequently meaning there was another death eater here at Hogwarts. That thought then begged the question if the Dark Lord even trusted him to complete his task, and if not then how was he going to make sure his mother was okay.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen,  
To those among you,  
Who are easily frightened,  
We suggest you turn away now,  
To those of you,  
Who think you can take it,  
We say,  
Welcome to the Mad House,_

_Come on,  
Come on in…"_

_Mad House by Rihanna _

**Still Tuesday October 1****st****, 1996**

Just outside the Prefects- after Lunch time One in the Afternoon

Leisurely opening the door to the Prefects personal bathroom, Ginny pushed past the door to find the boy sitting upon the ledge of the bath looking upwards at her with the same smirk from the other night. Other than the fact that she could not talk about being under the imperious curse or anything related to it, including the boy in front of her, she still felt the same, while at the same time she felt as if she was floating, forced to be happy. Sure, she had tried telling Hermione about it, among other things having to do with her current Slytherin lab partner who was most likely a death eater right along the boy sitting in front of her, but had a bit of unfortunate luck.

"So s'there an actual reason we're meeting in a lavatory, mid day?" she scoffed aloud tossing her scarlet hair over her shoulder, taking a few steps towards him before plopping down to sit upon the cool tile flooring and then moving to crisscross position. Looking up at the boy, she looked over his facial features closely deciding even though he officially topped Malfoy as probably the worst git in school, he was honestly still rather attractive, in a sinister and beautiful kind of way.

"Yes there is a reason as to why we met here, to be alone, and seeing as I needed to make sure that the spell wasn't wearing off yet. I've pegged you, as a strong will type, so better to be safe than sorry I'm afraid." He shrugged lightly then exhaled in a huff while reaching inside his pocket for most likely his wand to strengthen the spell for secure measures. Ginny glanced around the room, suddenly thankful that Harry wasn't too keen on sharing things that had to do with Dumbledore or anything important for that matter.

"Right, so other than forcing me to keep your dirty secrets, I don't understand what you want with me exactly. I mean you've haven't told me do anything or to tell you anything of importance, so may I ask why that is?" Ginny inquired trying to see what the boy was up to while pursing her lips together tightly, leaning backwards upon her arms just before laying flat upon her back looking up towards the ceiling. Blinking a few times before she heard the word _Imperio_, feeling the spell rush over her like freezing water filled with ice shards stabbing her repeatedly then the spell calmed to a warm rush of happiness causing her to want to smile.

"It's only been a couple day's luv, but to be honest that was actually the second reason that I wanted to see you today. Seeing as I've waited long enough to ask you things. So what do you know about what _Dumbledore_ and the famous _Harry Potter_ are planning for the Dark Lord?" The boy asked loudly standing up to his feet just before walking towards Ginny whom looked at him out of the corner of her eyes hoping he could see her resentment. Watching him bend down towards her into a crouched position, Ginny sighed in annoyance as she still lay upon her back on the bathroom floor and then shot him a newfound smile because he was in for a disappointment.

"Sadly, for you that it, all I know is that Harry goes to see Dumbledore sometimes, not very often but when he does it's for a fair bit of time. I also know that Harry thinks Draco Malfoy is a death eater, although I'm not sure that's news to you, is it?" she asked with a small grin looking in the eyes of the boy that held no emotion that she could see, suddenly thankful for being out of the loop. "By the way, I know that I've seen you before, but I can't seem to remember where, so can I ask you what your name is?" Ginny sat up so that she was sitting not but two feet away from him, tilting her head towards her left letting her smile falter somewhat as she tried to understand his expression at all.

"That has got to be the most useless tidbit of information I've ever heard before, do you know anything at all that I could use? As for your question, I don't see why my name in any way is pertinent to this conversation, so no, you may not ask…" he growled through his teeth down at her before she watched him swiftly stand and then walk towards the mirror where he started to fix his hair. Using the edge of the bath beside her to stand Ginny patted down her robes with a scoff and then she walked over to the sinks where the boy stood who then looked at her in the mirror.

"Well I don't know anything that has to do with Harry, but I do know that Malfoy _thinks_ he has the real Liquid Luck when… H-Hermione actually does. It… could prove to be rather useful in your attempts to get whatever it is you are trying to get-" she hastily said just as she roughly bit upon her tongue to stop talking, but found that it was in fact, already too late.

The boy turned to look at her with a right grin of the sadistic kind while she gnashed her teeth together wanting nothing more than to spit upon him or cast a nasty spell upon him. Swallowing her anger, she watched him take a step towards her as he reached up to touch her cheek as she whipped her head away from him before he could causing him to laugh aloud brashly.

"Now, now, that is something that I could in _fact_ use, and it just so happens that you're not only in the right house, but you also are close friends with her putting you in the perfect place to get it for me. So you will, do, just that luv…," he said softly to her causing her to glare with a huff, while she tried not to think about what would happen if he were to actually get his grubby hands upon the potion.

"You're dreadful in the worst way possible, and don't _think_ my friends won't find out what you're up to before you can actually do it." She snarled making sure, that he could read the pure abhorrence in her features while he just smiled softly and then nodded before patting her shoulder. "They will find out about the things you've done, which you will probably end up receiving a Dementor's kiss and you know what… I hope it _bloody_ hurts." She whispered haughtily to him before brushing past while running her shoulder into his as she headed towards the door not even giving him one last look, but still hearing his last statement.

"Don't worry about that because I assure you I've had worse, and just so you know, the things I've done already won't even compare to what I have planned once I get that potion!" he shouted stridently just as Ginny let the door swing shut behind her, shivering at the thought of what he had planned. Whatever was about to ensue, she knew that she had to some way make sure he never saw that potion, or everything that was happening, was going to end very badly.

* * *

"_Someone should teach you some manners,  
I think you've got more nerve than you've got tact,_

_What do you see when you close your eyes,  
Do you sleep,  
I know you do and I'm not surprised,  
While your ego keeps you warm,  
It's burning,  
All the bridges that you start…"_

_Manners by We are the in Crowd_

**Still Tuesday October 1****st****, 1996**

Gryffindor Common Rooms- Just after midnight

No matter what Hermione attempted to think about, her mind kept coming back to the one person who kept invading her thoughts as if someone gave him some sort of permission to do so. Just thinking about those deep gray eyes that had a rather unsuspected tiny glint inside them that caused her heart to beat quicker, and making it somewhat more difficult to breathe. Scoffing as she then thought about his fancy over-priced cologne that made her mouth water at the memory, along with that stupid smug smirk that was now his official signature, which practically screame_d Malfoy. _

Rolling her eyes as she shut her book inside her hands, she then remembered how her curiosity had gotten the best of her while he bothered her during her free block earlier this morning. If she had not been there to hear herself say it, she would not have believed that for some unknown reason, dealing with him seemed worth knowing who had attacked them. Then again, that wasn't the only reason she bothered to give him the option because she was rather intrigued to know just what he was hiding from, well everyone.

Tucking her legs beneath her, Hermione sat her book down beside her as she looked down at the dim embers left over from a small fire inside the fireplace with a sigh. Ignoring him over the past few days had been quite easy, aside from potion class when she couldn't stop herself from thinking about his touch or the feeling of him so close to her. Biting down upon her bottom lip, she tilted her head to her right in wonder.

'_No matter how many times he has proved that he was a sodding prat, I can't seem to stop thinking about him, for more than a few minutes at a time…'_ she scoffed brazenly at the thought while shaking her head reaching for her book about to head to bed when she heard scuffling behind her. Turning around, Hermione saw Harry standing there in his pajamas, fidgeting with his glasses while giving her a worried expression that she immediately understood.

"S'there something the matter? You're usually never awake this late 'Mione.." he said softly as he walked around the sofa then sitting beside her while he grabbed her book. With a smile, she shook her head just before tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaning forward to give his shoulder a nudge.

"I could say the same, _you_…"she laughed quietly before looking towards the embers yet again, and then back towards her Harry who was currently giving an awkward lopsided grin. "A bit of late reading, and I lost my train of thought, that's all." She sighed reaching for her book just before taking it out his hands and looking into his eyes with a fairly wide smirk.

"Couldn't sleep." He nodded looking away from her down at his feet while shifting in his spot before he continued talking. "I saw you, you know? At Quidditch tryouts, using a _confundus_ charm to help Ron make Keeper instead of McLaggen." Hermione's eyes widened slightly feeling her cheeks warm slightly, as she watched him start to smile while still looking at his feet. Harry then looked upwards to shoot her a grin, a soft chuckle, as he then reached to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. With a small nod, she cleared her throat hoping a change of subject would soon happen because she was still unsure why she had done it in the first place.

"Alright then, so have you talked to Ginny since Friday?" she asked with a rather evil smirk causing him to throw his hands up in defeat while laughing and awkwardly looking away from her. With a giggle, Hermione gripped her book inside her hands slightly just before shaking her head knowing that she should tell Harry about everything that has happened with Malfoy, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Fine, I see how it is, new topic, yeah?" he lifted a hand to run it though his extremely messy darker brown hair and sighing. "So, how's things goin' in Potions class with _Malfoy_? I mean after what happened during professor Slughorn's dinner party, I figured he'd have to agree to you changing lab partners." He asked in puzzlement while leaning backwards into the sofa and then yawning deeply.

"Well, you see Harry, he might have asked if I wanted to change on Monday, but I think if keeping Malfoy, as a lab partner, it could help stop one of the biggest reasons for the animosity inside the school. He is defiantly a _git_, and I already know how you and Ronald feel about him but I told you, he wouldn't do anything to me. For some reason he really doesn't want the professors attention, and I want to know why that is…," she explained to him as he shook his head as she rolled her eyes.

"'Mione, its bloody _Malfoy_! You _know_ he won't change his views on purebloods or muggleborns_,_ just because Slughorn's forcing him to work together with you in one class. It's _stupid_ to think otherwise!" he sneered somewhat assertively, standing up while shaking his head down at her. Hermione gaped widely just as she threw her feet out from underneath her and jumped up to go after Harry who was now walking away.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry, no matter what Malfoy says or does, you _know_ he grew up his whole life to believe that purebloods are higher than any other witch or wizard. People can grow, form opinions of their own, and just because of what his parents taught him to believe, does not _automatically_ make him a death eater like his father!" She spat suddenly angered by her friends reaction to her still collaborating with the Slytherin who was in fact a part in all of her current problems. "That is a choice _he_ has to make on his own, and I don't think he has made it just yet contrary to your _theory_." She snatched her book just before passing Harry in the directions of her dormitory without so much as a goodnight.

Once inside her room, she walked right over to her bed and tossed her book onto her side table trying to calm down from the intense quarrel she just had. On one hand, she couldn't believe Harry would call her _stupid_ for trying to figure out things, but on the other she was still stuck on the fact that she had just stood up for, well _Malfoy_. Scoffing loudly at the ridiculousness of the situation, she slid under her covers and curled her legs upwards towards her while slipping one arm beneath her pillow. The last thing that played in her mind was a singular name followed by his steely eyes that made her breathless.


	14. Spark

_WARNING: This chapter contains bloody character death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Lyrics that I quote in each chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Russian Roulette**_

"_Take a breath,  
Take it deep,  
Calm yourself,  
He says to me,  
If you play,  
You play for keeps,  
Take the gun,  
And count to three,  
I'm sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think,  
My turn to go,_

_And you can see my heart beating,  
Oh, you can see it through my chest,  
Said I'm terrified,  
But I'm not leaving,  
I know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger…"_

_Russian Roulette by Rihanna _

**Friday October 11****th****, 1996**

Hogsmeade Outside of a small Pub- Just after noon

A thick blanket of dark clouds covered the sky above as if it was about to start raining, while Ginny ambled slowly towards the back entrance of a rather manky looking pub which sat hidden in the far back of Hogsmeade. Glancing over her shoulder once more to make sure no one saw her, she grabbed the freezing brass door handle, and made her way inside.

Other than the grubby looking middle-aged woman who stood behind the bar tending to an older man whom held a glass of what looked like Firewhisky, it was quite vacant inside. The room smelled of alcohol mixed with sweat and a distinctive scent she could not quite place. Turing to her right, in the far left corner she saw the boy currently looking at her with rather annoyed expression and a Butterbeer in front of him that was halfway empty.

Walking leisurely towards him, she thought about how she would rather be in the Three Broomsticks with Dean, or even dealing with Ron and his obnoxious behaviors. Honestly, there were so many people she would rather be with right now but instead she had to meet up with him and still didn't even know his name. Pulling out the chair that was right in front of him with a huff, she then sat down and scooted the chair in as she looked out the window beside her.

"Now let me guess, you don't have the Liquid Luck, yet again, for our third meeting because it's difficult to get without drawing attention." He drawled casually with a scoff just before reaching for his Butterbeer and taking a rather generous swig. Tearing her eyes away from the murky unwashed glass window, Ginny looked towards him with a nervous gulp, and a deep inhale of the stench that filled the room.

"You _know_ how Hermione is, she isn't known as one of the brightest witches in Hogwarts for nothing. Getting past the protective charms I'll admit was quite tricky, but doable nonetheless. What I'm having trouble with now is, well she used a spell that has made all of her potions look identical, which I haven't been able to get past. I'm trying; honestly, I just need a bit more time." Ginny explained with a shaky sigh, as she then looked back towards the dirty windowpanes wanting nothing more than the all to be over and done with. Tugging at her long sleeved jacket with her fingers in a nervous fit, she then looked back towards him who was now shaking his head.

"See, I think that you are just trying to delay my plans as long as you can, testing how much I'll let you get away with before I get _upset._ So allow me to _properly_ motivate you to work, a little faster and harder." He whispered quietly to her with a callous smile and a shrug followed by him reaching for what she assumed was his wand inside his jacket pocket. Looking in one hand, she saw his wand, but then looking into his other, she saw a small coin the he flipped between fingers before standing up to his feet.

"N-no, that's not what I'm…Where are you- _What_ are you _doing_?" she asked softly through her teeth, but all he gave her was a right grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, which made her stomach lurch forward, nervous just thinking about that look. Watching him stride with a sickening confidence, over towards the bar where the woman stood, while Ginny couldn't shake the feeling something awful was about to happen.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you remember what I told you to do? Good, now could you and this kind fellow stand right over here for me?" he inquired evenly whilst motioning them to stand just in front of the bar, but what confused Ginny was that they both did what he asked without batting an eye. Once they stood, right where he had previously pointed to, that scent she couldn't place hit her in a wave. Ginny gasped the moment she realized what she smelt while jumping to her feet. Taking a few steps towards him, she went up behind him and grabbed his shoulder to spin him towards her.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, _don't_. I know what that smell is, it's dark magic. I will get you the _potion_, I swear! Just, stop it, and make them forget you used the Imperious curse upon them. I promise you, I will get _it_…" she hastily spoke still holding onto him, as he shrugged away from her grip and sneered downwards at her.

She then watched him reaching upwards to straighten his coat, and then tilting his head to his right just before he turned back towards the two standing beside the bar, blatantly ignoring her panicked expression. Watching his hand reach forward, dropping the coin into the mucky woman's hand, who then took the coin and placed it upon her thumb as if she were about to flip it.

"You see, Ginny, before you got here, I knew you wouldn't have the little potion, so I set up this fun little motivator game that my dad, as a death eater loves to play, and it's actually rather entertaining if I do say so myself. It is a version of sorts that is similar to a muggle game called, _Russian Roulette._ With some tiny changes, it's recently become my most useful way of obtain what I want, and right now, that is for you to stop dilly-dallying." He snarled ruthlessly through his teeth, causing Ginny to take a step backwards, as an uneasy feeling consumed her while he looked at her with a small smirk. Looking at the woman and then the man, she felt the bile burning in her throat, wanting to attempt to explain once more that she was going to get the potion for him, but couldn't find the words in time as he then continued talking.

"Let me clarify, you see that coin there? Well, what you do is you have someone flip the coin him or herself for a more _theatrical_ effect. Once they flip it, while it's in the air, you have them call heads, or tails. If they're right, they live, if they're wrong, well they have to use their own wand to, off themselves." The boy elucidated as Ginny tried to sallow the rising fear inside her, while the woman then tossed the coin into the air without blinking.

Subsequently the women mumbled tails, as the coin flipped in the air a few times and then landed onto the palm of her hand, which she then turned over, onto the top of her other hand. Once she had moved her hand, Ginny choked out a mix of a gasp and a cry of trepidation from seeing the affronted coin lying headsup for everyone to see.

"That's a bit of a shame, now isn't it? Don't forget to mean it luv…" the boy rubbed his chin, taking his coin back before looking towards Ginny who was stuck in a state of horror mixed with disbelief. Shaking her head violently, Ginny turned her gaze away from the woman whom was retrieving her wand inside her apron, and then turned to look towards the vile death eater Slytherin in front of her.

Trying to get her wand out of her coat pocket, Ginny scrambled, determined to put an end to this no matter what. Accidently dropping her wand at her feet, she was about to grab it but the boy stopped her by grabbing her by her wrist with one hand, while tangling the other inside her hair causing her hat to fall off.

"_Now_ now, this is the best part, you don't want to miss it…," he hissed against the hair covering her ear forcing her to shiver in outright repulsion while the woman before them lifted her wand towards her own chest. In choppy panted breaths, Ginny watched the woman biting the words out as her hands shook ferociously, while a single tear rolled down her expressionless face.

"_Avada Kedavra_…" the second the words left the woman's lips a pulsating emerald light exploded while Ginny screamed piercingly, at hearing the thud of the body hitting the ground. She then thrashed in the boys arms elbowing him to get loose before diving for her wand that sat upon the floor not but two feet away.

With her wand, now in hand she rolled to her side throwing a silent spell of _stupefy_, hitting the boy square in the chest, which threw him backwards into the bar. Bottles shattered noisily behind her, while she climbed to her feet, using a table to stand, making her way over to the man who stood still.

"You have to get out of here, _now_!" she spat, reaching down to grab his wrist, as he stood motionless and stationary as if he were a statue in front of her. Yanking upon his arm, when there was yet again no change, she looked towards the bar. The sound of glass crunching beneath shoes pulled her attention back towards the boy, who stood up using a stool, and looked at her with an overzealous ire, wand in hand.

Taking a few steps backwards away from the man, Ginny slowly tried to make her way to the door, but stopped when she ran into a table. Keeping her wand at the ready, breathless, she suddenly wanted nothing more than for scum like him to wind up dead, or _worse_. Watching the anger in his eye flashing, she saw him lift his wand towards her, and without saying a word her wand flew from her and across the room. She then saw him quickly turned his wand towards the man, pointing it towards his throat, before mumbling.

"_Diffindo_." Following the bright white light that shot from the tip of his wand, Ginny turned to watch the sight before her play out in horror. The man threw his hand upwards towards his throat at the newly sliced flesh of his jugular, in attempts to stop the blood spurting out, around, and through his fingers while he gasped, gargling the crimson that started gushing down his front.

"_Stop it_! You can't just kill him! You've made your bloody point okay! I'll bring you the _stupid_ Liquid Luck tomorrow at the Quidditch match before I play, just save him…," she screeched at the same time as she rushed towards the man when he fell to his knees choking upon the tangy scarlet blood flowing from his body.

Landing upon his front as blood pooled around him, Ginny rolled him over onto his back, with blood upon her hands she sat, watching the life literally leave him slowly, then all at once. Hot tears bubbled in her eyes, while she shook her head intently, feeling a hasty wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. Grabbing a chair to her right she huffed, needing to get out of here, and needing to get out now.

Briefly looking towards him, she watched him flip the coin once more, then flipping it once before looking at it. With a sly smirk, he chuckled, and Ginny ignored him, reaching upwards to wipe away stains of tears upon her cheeks.

"Looks like you live this time, Luv… Maybe next time I ask you to do something you will do it the first time I ask and not the third time Ginny. So let this be a lesson for you, and _don't_, forget it… Not likely, but nonetheless." He spoke quietly as he walked towards past the dead bodies, and over towards her, where he reached inside his pocket, for what Ginny saw was a small slip of paper. Holding it out to her, she just started, blinking in disgust, as he dropped it in her hand. "Here, something you've been asking for… Not that it matters really…," he said to her with a smarmy expression, and a grin, and then left out the back door without a word.

With one last look, she snatched her hat off the floor along with her wand that lie by the bar and as fast as her feet could move she then made her way out the back into a heavy down pour of rain, where she leaned against the back of the building. Pulling at the slip of paper, she read the two words upon the paper ignoring the smudges of fresh blood from her hands, trying to get rid of the fresh flashes of death currently replaying in her mind.

_**Theo Nott**_

* * *

"_There's a weight in my heart,  
Could you be my alchemist,  
Heavy metals in the dark,  
Could you make some sense of it,_

_There's a weight in my soul,  
Aching for a golden kiss,  
With a love I can't control,  
With a love I can't resist,  
I need a quick fix,  
I don't want to feel this,  
Come into my arms and make everything alright,_

_Chase you into the unknown,  
You're my dark,  
You're the spark…"_

_Spark by Digital Daggers_

**Friday October 11****th****, 1996**

On a path leading towards the Three Broomsticks- Two in the afternoon

With a shaky exhale, Hermione watched the white swirls dance before her of the warm hitting the cold biting autumn breeze, while she walked alone along the path. The past week or so had been rather difficult, schoolwork was being piled on in order correctly prepare everyone for their O.W.L's, which made mending things with Harry after their disagreement harder but she still managed. Then there was Malfoy, who had been avoiding everyone and everything like it was on fire, literally, even during potions class where he hadn't even looked in her direction.

'_The next time I see him, I have to corner him. I have to make him give me an answer, otherwise the git will continue to pretend that I don't exist…'_ she thought to herself as she walked over towards _The Three Broomsticks_ where several fifth years entered. Just as she reached up to fix her hat, to keep her hair dry from the soft drizzling rain, she stopped as the door swung opened for her, but what she met with was a distraught Ginny who just pushed past her without a single word. She was about to say something to her when she saw Dean walk past her in Ginny's direction, and decided it was best to ask about it later.

Once inside she relaxed at the sudden warmth, looking around, she spotted Ron and Harry at a back table with Butterbeers sitting in front of them upon the tabletop, talking loudly, and laughing. With a grin, Hermione took a few steps in the direction of the bar where she was about to order a Butterbeer for herself but stopped when she saw a current blonde Slytherin problem rush inside the door just ten feet from her.

'_I have got to talk to him, I cannot keep putting this off…'_ she huffed at the thought glancing back towards her two friends, then back towards Malfoy who had a small package in hand, and was walking away from her towards the Loo. With a sneer, she rolled her eyes, suddenly not wanting a Butterbeer as she decided she would stop him on his way out, and turned to see none other than Lavender Brown hanging all over Ronald. Scoffing loudly she began to chew upon her lip, feeling rather unwelcome as she turned to see Malfoy attempt to make a quick exit behind her.

With one last look at her friends, she spun on her feet pushing outside back into the cold rain, after him, who was presently turning around the corner of the pub. Picking up her pace, she saw him pausing to have a quick look at his pocket watch, with an unsteady puff of air. Taking one more step forward, Hermione misplaced her foot almost slipping upon mud with a squeak, causing him to turn to look at her with sneer.

"Is there a logical explanation for this annoying habit you've recently gotten into _Granger_?" he asked with an eye roll whilst pocketing his watch and reaching up rub the back of his neck. She gave a small smile, which she was sure he saw, stopping to straighten herself taking a few steps closer towards him.

"If that habit has to do with following you, then yes there is, because if you remember correctly _Malfoy_, I gave you two options last week. One where you allow me to help you find out who attacked us on patrols, or the later, which entails me, having a lovely chat with Professor McGonagall." She grinned as shuffling in her spot while crossing her arms and chewing upon her bottom lip. Watching him closely, she could see he was rather annoyed with the ultimatum of sorts that she had given him, as he huffed shoving his hands into his pocket.

"I would prefer to be left alone entirely, but since that isn't one of your pathetic options, I guess allowing you to find out who attacked us could be rather useful. Seeing as your intelligence is halfway decent, it could possibly help move things along, more _effectively_." He drawled taking a step closer towards her with a sharp smirk and his brows to rise causing his forehead to crinkle slightly. With hollow laugh mixed with a scoff, she shook her head, running her tongue across her top teeth, and rolling her eyes. Looking down at his hands, suddenly confused, she noticed that he was no longer carrying the package she had seen earlier.

"Hang on, didn't you have a package when you were inside the Three Broomsticks?" she asked in wonder turning to watch him freeze at the question while his jaw tensed considerably. Taking another step towards him, she looked into his eyes, trying to ready why he was so apprehensive about the package.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He bit out through his teeth taking his hands out of his pocket and had he acted with nonchalance Hermione would have brushed aside the package without a second thought, but he hadn't. Lifting her chin upwards, she realized this most likely had something to do with why he was being somewhat out of character this year, and knew that she had to know.

"I saw it, there is no use in pretending I didn't, it's completely unnecessary. Nor is there any actual reason for you be so cross about it. I was only asking out of curiosity, _Malfoy_…" she growled, knowing that he would most likely act out in fit of anger, like he always did when asked about something he was attempting to be discreet about. As predicted, he looked around as if to make sure they were really alone, he then took several strides towards her forcing her back against the sidewall of the pub.

"Well _don't_… It's none of your business _Granger_, so leave it, alone…" he snarled causing hot white puffs of air to dance before him, as Hermione grit her teeth together in annoyance. Reaching upwards to give him yet another shove backwards like the last time he corner her against a wall, but was stopped when his right hand grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Shaking her hand, Hermione tried to get loose from his grasp, as his grip then tightened before he had enough and pinned it beside her. With her head spinning, his warmth enveloped her as she started to breathe harder the second his other hand pinned her other arm beside her before leaning towards her. Skin touching, panted breathes, Hermione tried to move but stopped when she looked upwards towards his eyes, which were a darker shade of steel, shinning and heated. Barely noticing the rain picking up wildly around the two of them, everything one of her senses was currently drowning in everything that was _Malfoy_.

"_Malfoy_…W-what are you doing?" she asked in somewhat hoarse voice that was nothing more than a whisper, while he shook his head. Hermione watched him parting his lips in order to breathe, while the air was suddenly thick with a tension that felt almost unbearable and frenzied. Steely eyes met her melting chocolate ones, as she then looked down towards his parted lips, while he did the same as he spoke so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"Granger… just _shut_ it…" his words were harsh and breathy, causing her stomach to do multiple flips while she permitted her eyes close slowly, and then all at once. Malfoy's hot breath then ghosted upon her parted lips, causing her to inhale sharply and then tired of waiting, she moved her head forward so that their lips finally met.

In an ardent yet almost turbulent sway, her lips moved against his, which sped up hastily, as he moved her hands so that they were above her head where he only used his right hand to hold the both of them. Gasping as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down seductively, at the same time as she felt the heated feelings that he stirred inside her start to thrash, evoking a small whimper that escaped between their lips.

Hermione then heard a focused growl from him as he suddenly dropped her hands completely before tearing away from the kiss and stepping backwards. Opening her eyes, to the pouring rain, she saw his look of confusion and want mixed all into one expression as she realized what just happened. Looking at him, he shook his head before running away and leaving her to her thoughts, as she reached upwards to touch her swollen lips.


	15. Why Can't I Breathe

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Monster**_

_"If I seem dangerous,__  
Would you be scared,__  
I get the feeling just because,__  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough,__  
That this problem lies with me,_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I've turned into a monster,__  
And it keeps getting stronger,_

_I never said I want this,__  
This burden came to me,__  
And it's made its home inside..."_

_Monster by Imagine Dragons_

**Still Friday October 11th, 1996**

Just Outside the Three Broomsticks- Half past two in the afternoon

Raw _burning_ desire stung his lips along with the taste of sweetened apples while Draco bit down tugging almost violently at her bottom lip with his teeth, wanting nothing more than leave marks upon her silky skin- his marks. All he could think about in the moment was how much he wanted to nip at her neck harshly while trailing his mouth and tongue along her collarbone, as if he were staking his claim upon her in the most primitive way possible.

Then as if everything hit him all at once, he remembered just whom he had pressed up against the wall currently pressing into his chest. She was not just any daft witch, she was _Granger_, Gryffindor, and the best friend of Saint Potter himself...

A smoldering sensation rushed throughout Draco, from his fingertips to his toes as he tore his lips away from hers with a right growl, and then almost stumbling backwards from the force. Looking her up and down, Draco shook his head in incredulity shoving his thoughts away as fast as he possibly could. With a shaky breath, he then looked down at her once more before storming in the opposite direction away from her.

Huffing aloud, he barely noticed the freezing cold-water droplets running down his face whilst he attempted hushing the deep wave of increasing desire he felt at the very vivid memory of her soft lips against his. He honestly was not sure what he had been thinking at the time but the close proximity of her caused certain feelings to return full force, the ones he was usually able to push away.

Climbing the hill, in a flash of irritation, he turned to glance quickly over his shoulder in order to make sure no one was following him before he turned away from the path and into the Forbidden forest. Ducking around the dying barren trees, as the sound of leaves and broken twigs crunched beneath his shoes before he finally decided that he was a safe distance from anyone. Leaning the palm of his right hand flat against the damp coarse tree bark while he felt like he could not think let alone breathe as abrupt flashes of the feelings Granger invoked, hit him repeatedly.

'_What was I thinking? Snogging some filthy – and up against a wall in the open nonetheless…'_ with that thought Draco reached upwards, yanking on his tie as he usually did when he was at a loss of what to do or how to feel. If he were going by what he felt, then everything would be so much simpler, because even though he would not admit it again, the feelings he felt around, her, were something he had never felt before this.

That was the thing though, he could not bring himself to go by what he felt when he had never allowed himself to feel these emotions in the past, not with his mother, father or even with Pansy when they dated briefly back in fourth year. No one grated on his nerves as Granger did when she had to show him up by having the top marks in their year or when she would stand up to him when he was having a go at Potter or Weaslebee. Making him feel this way was probably some sick enjoyment of hers or something he thought and no matter how much he tried to prove that her words never truly bothered him, he knew he always failed when it involved her.

'_I do not, feel anything towards her, she is nothing more than a stupid little-' _he wanted to call her a mudblood, but for some reason just thinking of that vile word made his stomach churn and his throat burn from the rising bile. Furious by this, Draco lifted his shoe to lash out at the tree trunk with his foot repetitively with his face hot, his cheeks flushed, and the ferocity of his kick caused his blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes. _'Why… why is it so… damned… difficult to… hate her?' he_ wondered shortly through his panted breaths and his heated kicks.

Stopping, Draco slowly turned around to press his back into the tree just before he slid down to a crouching position resting his elbows onto his thighs while laying his head against the palms of his hands. He knew the answer as to why he could not hate her, he knew it every time he saw her laughing, or smiling, even when she was standing up for someone or thing. He didn't hate her because she was everything that he was not, he was the dark, the monster, and she- she was that white light, the good.

Sighing loudly, he thought of everything that was going on, about how his mother had yet to respond to his owls for over a week now on top of this now extremely thick problem he had caused by snogging- _Granger_. Quickly standing up he used his wand to fix his appearance before he made his way out of the trees and back towards the path where he needed to go and most likely mend the cabinet soon.

Once Draco made his way towards the path through the pouring rain, he looked back towards Hogsmeade and what he saw was a group of few people who he could not quite make out from the distance, but still could tell that something was happening. Then followed by a piercing scream, Draco could see a girl, which he instantly knew was Katie Bell, floating before the other students, knowing that he his plan had officially failed.

_'I specifically told her not to open it, and instructed that she give it to him!'_ with that bitter thought, he rolled his eyes ignoring the guilty feeling that tugged at his gut. Turning away from the sight in order to make his way towards the castle, he suddenly felt more nervous about not only his task, but also about his mother's wellbeing than he was before.

With the past week, he was still on edge, unsure of whom he could actually trust after finding the note in the library informing him about the other death eater in the school. Sure, he could ask professor Snape about it, and he almost did a few days ago, but could not bring himself to do so after remembering the whispers about him. The ones involving him as nothing but a coward, which he had heard after his initiation as death eater, and just thinking about those lowly scum death eaters made him sneer with disgust. Draco knew that they were merely jealous at the fact that he was the one asked by the Dark Lord himself, and not them.

Digging his shoes into the stone pathway, he headed towards the front door towards Hogwarts, hoping that no one would place him at the scene because blaming him would be the easiest choice- even if it really were his fault. Once he entered the stone bridge leading back to the front door, he licked his lips quickly before he reached inside his robes for his wand. Looking forward he cursed under a cold huff of heated air, as he then heard someone calling his name from behind him and tried to ignore it.

Pushing past the doors, Draco made his way into the entrance, past a lone Hufflepuff when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder by none other than Zabini. Sneering towards his friend he had been quite successfully dodging for a while, he scoffed about to turn away when Zabini then gave him a right shove in his shoulder before he grabbed a handful of the front pushing him directly into a wall.

"Watch it _Zabini_, these robes cost more than your entire lot belongings here at school..." Draco growled lowly through his clenched teeth whilst pushing him away and then fixing his slightly rumpled suit, as he looked around to make sure that no one had seen. Looking back towards his friend, Draco instantly saw the anger and frustration knitted into his facial expression, eyes dancing in a hot fiery mess.

"_Don't_ pretend that you are even remotely concerned about the damned suit mate, because I know, Draco. I know that you took- _it_, over the summer, and I am so tired of all these lies, and these senseless ways of going about things. Did you know that this very minute everyone down in Hogsmeade is being rounded up and brought back to Hogwarts? On the account, someone might've of killed two muggleborns in some pub for fun, and they say it was a death eater. It's one of _their_ signatures, which brings the Ministry here to do a full investigation. So please-" Blaise paused, licking his lips before looking around to make sure they were still alone and then continued talking softly.

"Tell me that none of this had to do with you Draco, and I will believe you. Tell me that whatever it is you're doing for The Dark Lord that in the process of completing your task, you will never lose your way by killing innocent wizards, blood impurity or not." Draco looked towards his mocha friend still trying to process everything, before raising his hand to rub his hand over his mouth and shake his head. There were so many things he wanted to say, ask, starting with was he the other death eater here at Hogwarts, or was there someone else involved. After a huff, Draco decided that it was best to wait until they were alone to ask that, for now he would accept the fact that his friend seemed to be looking out for him.

"You honestly think that I would just- I- _Blaise_, the trace is still on me for Salazar's sake. Even if I wanted to, which would be a rather pointless waste of my time if you ask me, I can't because the Ministry knows about all underage uses of magic. Now, if you don't mind, you and I are going somewhere to chat more privately about how, and more importantly, _why_ you know all this." Draco said evenly, while looking towards his friend in a mix of anger and shock. They both tugged at their robes before heading back towards the common room where they could have a chance to talk about everything

"I know because your _mother_ told me Draco… she- She asked me to watch over you, to keep you safe from others, and more importantly to make sure that you do _not_ lose yourself in the process of completing your task." Blaise spoke softly once more, as Draco stopped walking for a second, blinked twice, suddenly less angry and more relieved.

* * *

"_It's getting hard to listen,  
When the clock is ticking,_

_You won't understand,  
With your head in the sand,  
No, you won't,_

_There's blood on my hands,  
Yeah there's blood…"_

_Blood on my hands by Royal Blood _

**Still Friday October 11th, 1996**

Gryffindor Common room- Quarter until three

Pushing her way past some other younger year Gryffindors, Ginny choked upon a quiet sob with hot tears rushing down her reddened cheeks, making her way quickly towards the stairs leading towards her dormitory in desperate need of solace. Dean's words echoed in her ears from just moments ago as she ripped open the door and the slammed it behind her.

"_Gin, just- All I want is a bit of honesty here! I asked that you tell me what's bothering you... You're a right mess lately, extremely jumpy and fidgety. I mean it's rather concerning seeing you this way, and I rarely see you smiling anymore. I- I am here for you, always, but I- I just can't take this anymore. You won't talk to me, but you're always happy to see Potter… I just. I want you happy, and now I can see that, that won't happen with me. I don't think- I can't do this anymore…"_ Word for word played repeatedly in her mind as she went over towards her bed reaching for her things piled on top of her chest before reaching out to knock them all onto the floor as she dropped to her knees.

Sobs racked through her body as she used her hands to wipe away the steadily flowing tears while then she sat down upon the ground to open her chest. She couldn't talk to anyone about what she had witnessed only two hours ago and it was painful. Thinking that he could do that or worse to her family, her mum, her dad whom worked in the Ministry, and her brothers. Ginny knew that she had to deal with what life dealt her, even if that required telling a few lies or see some rather horrifying acts committed upon innocent people in order to protect her loved ones.

With a sniffle, she dug around in her trunk looking for a small box she had gotten during the summer from Fred and George's shop, when she found it she climbed to her feet and went over towards her bed. Through her watery eyes, she looked down at the box and then she tore it open grabbing the smaller bottle that sat inside. Even though the imperious curse made her feel as if she was happy and floating, Ginny had never felt so isolated in her life. Without Dean, there was no one there to distract her from how alone she felt, and she knew that as she popped off the top of the potion.

'_I feel so... I - Just a moment, is all that I need… Just one…' _she thought through her still flowing tears as brought the bottle towards her lips drinking the whole thing in three swallows. Lying backwards upon her bed with the now empty bottle in hand, Ginny felt dizzy and weightless as she felt her eyes beginning to close slowly. Before she could think, the last thing she heard was the sound of glass shattering as she drifted into a sleeplike state.

* * *

The freezing wind whipped through her vibrant red hair as Ginny opened her eyes to find she was upon her broom soaring over the Quidditch field with her hands gripping the wood tightly. With a grin, she sped up her pace flying upwards so that she could feel the drop as if she were going to actually fall, going right for the ground. Stopping before she hit, she tilted her broom so that she was hovering just two feet above the damp grass, where she exhaled harshly. Slowing down, she flew towards the opening tent to pack up her things deciding that she had enough practice today before the big game tomorrow with the Slytherins.

Once she was off her broom, with a sigh she walked inside towards her things but stopped when she heard a scuffling sound behind her that caused her to jump a little. Looking over her shoulder, she saw none other than Harry standing there in his Quidditch uniform while wearing a peculiar expression as he messed with his glasses.

"Harry, I didn't know you were coming to practice otherwise I would have asked if you'd of liked to join me." She stumbled awkwardly with a small smile while he chuckled softly and reached to rub the back of his neck. Setting her broom beside the bench where she put her things, she looked back towards him as he took a few steps towards her.

"No- No, that's fine, Ginny, I-I didn't actually know that I was coming to practice today…" he looked up at her giving her a lopsided smile and Ginny if it wasn't a bit nippy out, she could've sworn that he had a blush creeping across his cheeks. Feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, she was thankful for the cold weather as she nodded. "I've been meaning to ask- if you were, well… What I mean is, I heard about the fight you had with Dean and wasn't sure- well, just making sure if, you, were okay?" he added with a breathy laugh as reached up to push his glasses and then to run his hand through his already messy brown hair.

"Oh, that, well, we sort of… He broke up with me.," she said quickly looking down feeling slightly uneasy with the current topic that he was asking her, but shrugged and continued talking as she took off her gloves. "I'm doing alright, could be better, thanks for checking…" she spoke softly, sitting down upon the bench as he walked over towards her stopping just in front of her bending down into a crouched position so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry… He's a right git that obviously doesn't deserve to be with you then…" he spoke softly as she watched him reach forward and place his hand upon her knee, causing her to smile softly. He then moved so that he was sitting down beside her with a light sigh and reached for her hand taking it in his. Feeling his warm skin touch, hers made her feel warm, and happy, something she hadn't felt in what felt like forever. "There seems to be something else bothering you, and I get the feeling you don't want to talk about it…," he whispered, brushing his thumb against the back of her hand looking up at her with his green eyes through his rounded glasses. Gasping softly at his words, Ginny suddenly remembered everything that had happened, and pulled her hand back.

"I- I can't tell you about it, I want to tell you Harry I really do, but I _physically_ can't… I'm sorry…" she felt the tears coming, bubbling up in her eyes, as she turned to look away but was stopped when she felt Harry's hand reaching upwards to cup the left side of her jaw in his hand turning her back to face him. A tear slipped, rolling down her cheek as she felt his thumb move to wipe it away, and shook his head.

"Dumbledore once said, that _happiness_ can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light. Whatever you can't, tell me, Ginny, no matter what happens, I am here for you, and not just here in this dream, out there. I want you to know that you can talk to me, about anything if you needed… And remember, there is always a light, somewhere inside the dark." he said softly taking her hand back into his, leaning towards her and placing a soft gentle kiss upon her other cheek and then causing her to smile as one lone tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm scared Harry, I've never been this scared before, but the thing is, I'm not worried about me. I'm afraid for you, for my whole family. I've seen things, and I'm afraid I will have to do things and can't tell anyone what's going on which is making me feel so alone." she whispered as he pulled backwards away from her in order to look her in her eyes while she exhaled shakily.

"I know Ginny…," he murmured to her while reaching up to fix his glasses with a sad smile before adding two last words of comfort. "I know."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Ginny found herself back inside her bed, slightly sluggish, with a tiny smile from the daydream she just had. It had felt so real, so much that she almost forgot that she wasn't even there. That Harry hadn't took her hand in his, that he hadn't been there with her, and that she hadn't really felt his lips upon her cheek. It had really been a moment that she needed, and what he told her in the dream made her feel loads better.

Climbing out of her bed slowly, she looked around the still empty room to see her things strewn at the foot of her bed, alone with the broken bottle at her feet. Reaching for her wand, she cleaned everything back up alone with the bottle that went back together in an instant as she remembered what Theo had asked of her. He had been right, she had been stalling as long as she could because she didn't want him to have the liquid luck for any reason.

With a sigh, she walked over to Hermione's trunk and opened it, once she got inside, she saw her potions box and reached for the closest one. Opening the first bottle, she took a small inhale of its scent knowing that it was Sleek Easy potion, and not the one she was looking for. Putting it back, she then took the next one, and knew that it was in fact, the Liquid luck, untouched with two uses still left. Grabbing an empty bottle from Hermione's chest, she opened the potion, splitting it in half so Hermione still had one of the uses, hoping that would be enough to sate Nott's stupid request.

* * *

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you,  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you…"_

_Why can't I by Liz Phair_

**Friday October 11th, 1996**

In the Hallways at Hogwarts- Almost four in the afternoon

'_What in Merlin's name was I thinking? Snogging Malfoy? Honestly, no matter how good he smells, looks, or makes you feel with that knee buckling snog- No, you will remember what is important, and that is that you remember who he is and what he has done. I mean it's not like that kiss meant anything, he cannot possibly have feelings for me, can he?' _Hermione wondered to herself as she Harry, and Ron walked down the hallway back towards the Gryffindor common room where professor McGonagall had told them to go. The three of them had witnessed just outside the Three Broomsticks Katie Bell touching a necklace that was from a familiar packaging that Hermione could have sworn she had seen somewhere.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts concerning Malfoy, she didn't hear that Ron was talking to her but noticed when Harry nudged her with his elbow while they walked. Looking towards her friends, she saw them both looking towards her for some sort of reply t o what they were talking about, but needed to take a deep breath before she asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what happened to poor Katie, and why someone would do that to her." Hermione said somewhat breathlessly because of her previous thoughts concerning the problematic Slytherin while she looked towards Harry who was currently giving her a puzzled look. "What was the question?" she asked as they headed up a set of stairs though the empty hallways while Ron gave Harry a shrug, and sighed.

"'Mione whoever cursed the necklace, didn't mean for Katie to touch it, they meant for Dumbledore to." Harry said in confusion as Hermione looked at the two of them before nodding with a somewhat nervous laugh. "As for the question, I asked if you'd think Malfoy had anything to do with this, I mean I could have sworn I saw him with a similar package back inside The Three Broomsticks just half an hour before it happened." Harry said her and she _almost_ stopped walking at the mere mention of his name.

'_Gods they are going to find out about what I did, I mean someone must've saw us together, we weren't exactly hiding- or even thinking for the matter…' _she thought herself trying to make sure her face expression didn't look guilty in any way, while she tried to think of an answer to his question. Then it came to her, she realized that Malfoy in fact did have a package when he went in, but before their- um, _encounter_, he didn't anymore. Which then begged the question whether she should tell Harry and Ron about it, or ask him herself, because it would cause less problems for them both to stay away from him in case _he_ were to say something in front of them.

"Right, I knew that, and as for, _Malfoy_- being involved, I didn't see him with a package and honestly it doesn't seem like him. I think you're just placing blame on him because of what happened last week involving your _theory_. I've already shared my opinion on him that night Harry, we don't need a repeat of the conversation." She quipped quickly knowing well that this would anger him, but decided that it was better than if he were to dig for clues involving Malfoy. Ron looked towards them confused as he tilted his head to his right with his brows frowned in puzzlement which made Hermione continue talking in order to explain. "Harry thinks that Draco Malfoy is a death eater and has no shot at redeeming himself in anyway." Ron's widened slightly as he looked from her towards Harry who was rolling his eyes while they climbed the last set of stairs outside the common room.

"You're barking. _Malfoy_, a death eater? I mean he's a sodding git but I wouldn't go as far as calling him that. He's too much of a coward to do anything _that_ thick, not to mention he's only sixteen. Why in Merlin's name would You-Know-Who want someone that young?"Ron asked as Harry just shook his head before they all made their way inside the common room, before running right into Lavender Brown. With a deep inhale, Hermione stood completely still as the blonde girl looked towards Ronald with a smile.

"Hey Ron- did you hear about the muggleborn killings in Hogsmeade just down the a few shops from The Three Broomsticks? Everyone's saying that it was a death eater here for some reason, because of well, no offence Harry, but you." she added lamely while Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of muggleborn killings just a few shops from where they were just at.

"Muggleborns? Are you _absolutely_ sure Lavender? D'you know, well if it was students from Hogwarts?" Harry asked suddenly worried as Hermione thought about who might have died, while she then looked towards the smaller Gryffindor girl in worry.

"I'm sure, I don't know who it was, but Dumbledore wants to talk about it before dinner. I also heard that none of the professors want any more trips to Hogsmeade until they sort this all out." She added as Hermione nodded, as thoughts about Malfoy abruptly popped into her mind, yet again, as the four of them then turned right around to head back towards the painting. Hermione didn't want to stop the thoughts, as she recalled his touch, his scent, his lips, his _teeth_… those thoughts spun around in her mind, begging for just one more taste of his sin, and for the first time, she _didn't_ push them away.


	16. The Hammer's Coming Down

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter nor the lyrics I quote._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**The Hammer's Coming Down**_

"_Where will you be when the sky comes down,  
And what would do if the strength was found,_

_The only sound you'll hear is the breath we're taking,  
If there's one thing I can promise you,  
We'll see the light again,_

_Once it's started,  
There's no turning back,_

_Finding faith will always be the hardest,  
When you're standing in the heart of darkness…"_

_The Hammer's Coming Down by Nickelback _

**Friday August 30****th****, 1996**

Diagon Alley- Shopping for last minute things for school- Quarter past noon

With the swishing cool breeze, Blaise Zabini took a short glance upwards towards the cold grey sky and was almost knocked right on his arse by some rude younger boy who was running from what looked like an angry shopkeeper. Sharply looking towards the boy who shouted an apology as he rounded a corner, Blaise held his monotonous usual expression, then huffed gripping onto his the handle of his bag tightly and dove in an out of some rather dodgy looking witches and wizards.

Knockturn Alley was always crowded, bustling, a bit grimy as well he thought with a pointed scoff and eye roll as he then turned into a small teashop tucked behind a Dark Arts shop. Once inside, looked over the rather empty room before him while he attempted to ignore the ripe smells from the unwashed pub. Other than the bar man, there was basically no one here, as he huffed and then he spotted a familiar middle-aged woman dress in a pristine pressed black outfit that only one that came from money could afford to wear. Walking towards the woman, he pulled at his leather black gloves and made his way towards her table in the back as she sipped upon a small glass of tea.

"Pardon me, Missus, but were you per chance the one who sent me that owl to meet you here discreetly?" he asked quietly as she stiffened at his words while Blaise walked forward in order to see her face. The second he did, he stopped walking as he recognized her immediately, watching the Madam Malfoy herself in a place like this with dark bags hanging under her usually flawless face. "Madam Malfoy, what are you doing here? I mean, you're the one who wanted to meet with me. Does this have anything to do with Draco..., " his mind race while he watched her eyes darting around the room for a second as if she were telling him not to talk here.

With a somewhat jagged nod, he mumble his house before pulling out his wand as did she and apparited out of the shop in a quick and efficient manner. His body felt as if magic was yanking him in several directions angrily at the same time as a bout of nausea hit him like a bus while he landed unsteadily upon his two feet at the front door to his family manor. Although Blaise managed to apparite properly, he hated doing it every single time almost as much as he hated flying on broomsticks.

With a deep inhale, he listened to the distinct crackling sound that came from behind him signaling that Narcissa Malfoy arrived, turning around, he saw her in her signature statue like posture seemingly unfazed by the apparition. Pulling the door open for her, she walked inside his house, which he knew was less than half the size of the great Malfoy Manor. Once the door shut, he called for the family house elf, asking for her to prepare some tea for the both of them and then turned so they could talk in the parlor.

"Now that we have some privacy, what happened? Is Draco alright?" Blaise asked as he reached for her coat placing it upon the back of a chair where she sat down with a loud sigh of what he assumed was exasperation.

"Yes… _No_- Honestly, I don't know how he is doing… Mr. Zabini, I asked to meet with you regarding Draco, because I am worried for him. As you already know about his father, my husband, _Lucius_ and his current predicament, it was expected that Draco were to take his place as one of the Dark Lord's followers if something were to happen. Now that it has, I am at a loss here. I know that it was rather difficult for Draco to make friends, but I am fairly sure out of the only one's he has, _you_ are the only one I can really trust telling this to." She spoke clearly, as Blaise sat down in a chair beside his friends' mother who was obviously worried about Draco, as was he.

"I can't say that I am exactly following with what you are asking of me, or telling me. Are you saying that Draco is going to take his father's place as a death eater?" he inquired with a deep inhale followed by him shifting in his seat in order to listen to what she was saying to him.

"No, I'm telling you, that he already has taken his father's place, he took the mark earlier this week, and I am asking you, as his _friend_, to watch over him when you both return to Hogwarts in the next few days." She informed him as he reached up to rub his hand over his face while trying to process the newfound information about his best friend.

"He took- _Bloody_ _Hell_, Ma'am… What do you want me to do, talk with Draco and let him know that he has friends that he can count on if needed?" he asked suddenly as worried as the woman before him looked while he watched her eyes widen and her head shaking.

"_No_, goodness no. He mustn't know that I've told you about this, all I want is for you to make sure that he doesn't stray too far from himself in order to complete whatever his task might be. Promise me that you won't tell him unless you're sure that it would make a difference when and if you do." She whispered avidly to Blaise, which made him feel a bit unsettled as he examined her worn features now that he was close enough to see them. For the first time in all his years of knowing Draco's mother, not once had he ever seen her this intensely worried, not once had he seen her facial features creased from stress, this _broken_.

"Yes, I promise, but may I ask why I am not allowed to tell Draco?" he wondered as a faint pop sounded beside them while Blaise watched his house elf Leeann placing a tray filled with the tea and some blueberry scones on the side. With a smile, she bowed her head waiting for her dismissal as Blaise thanked her promptly before taking his cup of tea in hand. After taking a sip, once he was alone with Narcissa he looked towards her as she sighed.

"Knowledge, Mr. Zabini, is _power_. Draco would not take it well if he were to know that his life was basically depending upon _you_ keeping his rather dangerous secret. In addition, before you ask, I told you all of this because I need to know my boy has someone who truly cares watching over him. I have someone else helping, but this person does not care for Draco in the very least, and even if you do not, I know that you truly want nothing to do with the war that is coming therefore it is unlikely for you to speak to the Dark Lord about this." She said quickly before taking one last sip of her tea with a small smile and a delicate bob of her head she stood. He set down his glass upon the silver tray before standing to help her with her coat with a sigh.

"I'll watch over him, and you're right, I want nothing to do with this war, but I do care for Draco, he's like a brother I never had, and I couldn't just sit here watching him loose his way in order to please that _sadist_ you and many others call the Dark Lord. You're right, by the way, one way or another, this war, the storm is coming fast, and when it hits- Well, let's just say that I want to make sure my friend is on the right side when it does." He spoke evenly looking towards Narcissa with his pure stoic expression knowing that whatever happened, he needed to make sure that Draco would make it though this, no matter what.

* * *

**Friday October 11****th****, 1996**

Back inside the Slytherin Dormitories- Quarter Past Four

Sitting upon his bed across from his friend, Blaise leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on the tops of his thighs as he laid his face into his hands with a hearty sigh caused by telling the memory he replayed in his mind, along with the news Draco had just shared with him. Another death eater at Hogwarts, Draco wasn't the only one on the inside working behind enemy territory and that was decisively a problem that could cause a whole lot of chaos.

Neither of them had received word or heard from Narcissa in a little bit which was rather worrisome to say the least, but Blaise hadn't sent her a letter in a while deciding after dinner, it would be best to send her an owl. Even after explaining himself, Draco refused to tell him what his task was exactly and that bothered Blaise greatly. Looking upwards towards his friend who was checking his pocket watch, he stood up to fix his robes before speaking.

"Well dinner will be starting in about fifteen minutes, we should get down there, and Dumbledore will want to give some sort of a talk to calm the students about the deaths down in Hogsmeade along with what happened to that Gryffindor." Blaise stated with a huff before he watched his friend nod almost mechanically following in suit as they both headed down the small set of stairs just outside their door. They walked in silence as Blaise thought about just who the other death eater could be, because in all honesty on the night of patrols, he knew that something had happened to Draco and Granger and he should have known what attacked them.

Turning down the hallway, Blaise walked towards a set of stairs leading downwards while Draco trailed beside him on the other side stopping when the staircase started to move with them standing on it. Once it stopped moving, he noticed upon the next set of stairs was none other than Ganger herself walking up them while looking at the ground just before she looked upwards to realize who was in front of her.

Blaise watched in amusement as her expression change from relaxed to a mix of shock and from what he could tell was embarrassment the second she looked up towards Draco whom stood just as stiff as her beside him. He watched her whip her head away from the two with what sounded like a gasp, and then slowly turn her head back towards him. Looking between the two, Blaise suddenly felt the tension coming off the two in waves as if something happened the last time they were together which was most likely a fight.

"Where are _you_ going? All students are supposed to be at dinner right now." Draco spat through his teeth, which cause Blaise to raise a brow in curiosity wondering why in the world would Draco Malfoy care when someone was going anywhere. Looking back towards Granger, he watched her suddenly become annoyed and angry like her usual self when talking to or about Malfoy.

"Not that it's any of your business, _Malfoy_, I am looking for Ginny, because she isn't at the table. Now if you don't mind, move aside so that I can get past you." She growled taking a step up towards Draco causing Blaise to smirk slightly staring to understand just what was going on here.

"Not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, from my point of view, this looks like some sort of lovers spat or quarrel which, don't get me wrong is rather entertaining, but we really should get to dinner and I feel as if I am intruding." Blaise quipped with a chuckle looking towards Draco who turned to look at his friend with a dangerous glint in his eye that basically confirmed his statement. Turning his head to look at Granger whose face was starting to burn a lovely shade of slightly heated mortification, he smiled widely taking a few steps down past her as she sputtered an explanation.

"I-it is not some _lovers spat _or _quarrel_, its bloody Malfoy being a sodding _git_ who needs to j-just _stay_ away from me." She barked pushing past Draco as fast as she could before he could even say a single word and Blaise couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for teasing the both of them because it seemed like he hit a nerve of some sort. The second she was gone he watched Draco look towards him with a venomous expression that caused Blaise to stop his small grin.

"Not one word _Zabini_, not one." He hissed before storming down the stairs past his friend without a second glance, which made Zabini chuckle a little before following him.

* * *

"_This is the calm before the coming storm,  
This is the red sky morning,  
Without warning now,  
This is the fight that we've been waiting for,  
And there's no sense in running,  
The hammer's coming down…"_

**Saturday October 12****th****, 1996**

In the Hallways- Just after midnight

Other than the small echoing sound of Pansy's shoes meeting the stone floor of the corridor, it was silent, almost deafeningly so as she made her way down past the shadow blanketed halls of Hogwarts. Sure, it was far past the time she was supposed to be out and about, but she needed to get a note to Malfoy and after slipping it under the boys' door, she felt anxious. The note was telling him about how she made a mistake, how she had been the one to attack him and that stupid mudblood, which in all honesty, she hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, only to scare them.

Scoffing under her breath, she sluggishly walked towards the row of stone columns leading down the hallway where she stopped to think. Attacking them was a _stupid_ impulsive bout of jealousy from the way he looked at her, which was rather pathetic because there was no way that Draco would feel anything other than repulsion from _Granger,_ or at she hoped that was all he felt.

Sighing softly she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling an abrupt cool swish of air while she rolled her eyes wondering how Draco would react to her note. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the stone pillar, just breathing, enjoying the solitude she rarely got these days. A sudden swish of a cloak forced her eyes to snap open as she then found a warm hand clamp itself around her mouth in order to silence any noises she were to make while another hand yanked her backwards into the darkness behind the stone.

Reaching upwards, she tugged at the hand feeling as if fear itself was kicking at her in all directions, causing her to speak in panted breaths around the hand. Then she heard a chuckling familiar voice signaling that it was all just some joke.

"Pansy, relax alright. It's just me." The boy spoke as she took a deep breath before tearing away his hand and shoving him backwards slightly as a fit of anger rushed though her. Shaking her head in disbelief, she scoffed and then began to snap at the idiot before her.

"What in world is the matter with you! You asshole, you scared me… I could have screamed or bit you… _Honestly_ Theo, grow up a little bit…" she hissed as he just chuckled stepping forward towards her into a strip of moon light from the windows across the hall. With a small grin, he took another so that he towered over her just before he leaned down to nip almost playfully at her neck while she rolled her eyes in order to stop her impending smile.

"Oh so I scare you do I?" he mumbled with a throaty laugh as he placed a small singular kiss against her neck before lifting his eyes to look into hers as she shook her head and looked away from him in a pouting manner causing him to sight. "Come on luv, it was a joke. No need to pout." She looked back towards him to give a half hearted glare while he smile in return before he was about to lean towards her to place a kiss upon her lips but was stopped when she looked away once more.

"I-I'm not in the mood tonight Theo…" she said quickly as she felt him pause with a loud sigh while she then looked back to see his face etched in irritation and a slight fire of annoyance. She knew that he was about once again complaining about how she always stopped him, and that it had to do with Draco, as always.

"Fine, whatever Pansy, it's not the real reason I wanted to talk to you tonight anyways, but for the record, he has already moved on with that mudblood partner of his, and face it, he dumped you last year." He said almost haughtily while she sneered at his attempt at making her feel guilty for shutting him down, while he then continued to talk. "I wanted to talk to you about something rather important actually, and it has to do with _loyalties_, more particularly where your lie at the moment, with or against the Dark Lord?" he spoke softly not blinking once which Pansy found rather odd as she hope that it was one of his many games that he plays.

"What in the world are you on about Theo? Asking me if I had would rather become a death eater or if I would side with mudbloods and blood traitors. Fine, I'll play along, with your stupid game… In all honesty, I choose the side that doesn't get me killed, there. Now if you don't mind I-" she was about to tell him that she was going to bed, but was stopped when he clicked his tongue twice before shaking his head.

"It's not a game anymore Pansy, I am asking you for real this time, would you become a death eater?" he asked more sternly, his voice was as cold as the cold breeze she felt from the window as she looked towards his, knowing that he was no longer joking around. Blinking a few times, she swallowed the lump in her throat before clearing it to respond.

"Death eaters are extremist that follow no rules but their own, and frankly, they die for something that shouldn't even be worth our time. I hate those scum mudbloods as much as the rest, but I want nothing to do with either side, it's a waste-" she stopped talking the more angry his expression became causing her to pause and for some reason, she was worried for where this topic was leading. "What is the matter with you, are you saying you want to be a death eater or something?" she asked as he grit his teeth together so roughly that she heard the soft grinding that sounded from his anger.

"Look around you Pansy, things are changing, and the time to stop fooling around has come, the time to choose a side is here. You're either _with_ them, or _against_ them. There is no middle, there is no grey, and it is only black and white here." He whispered it what looked like attempts to control his random and certainly unjustified fit anger, as he then reached for her wrist with his left hand, gripping it tightly causing her to wince from the pain.

She tugged away, trying to undo his grip while he just stood there, expressionless and statue like as she pulled harder, then tried to push away his hand with her other one. Then her hand slipped catching the white of his dress shirt as she watched the button fly away before clinking upon the floor almost in slow motion. Her eyes widened in fear as her shaky breath caught in her throat while she looked towards his forearm, the black snake slithering against his skin, as her heartbeat sped up wildly.

"No…_no_. Theo, you took the _mark_?" she said in a hushed voice feeling as if she were about to vomit from see the brand upon his skin, and all she could think about was how she hadn't seen it, or even thought about it before now. Tearing her eyes away from the moving scull and snake, she looked up to see his face, which was still hard and still unmoving as he stared down at her.

"Of course I did, the Dark Lord asked for me personally, and then he told me that I was vital to his fool proof plan. What, you thought I would join the side that accepts mudblood?" asked with a dark chuckle that made a shiver run through her body as she tugged at her hand again needing space, needing to get away. He looked down at her with a smirk that made her feel uneasy while he released his hold upon her before he continued talking. "What did you think? That Dumbledore, no, no, do you think that the _great_ Harry Potter and his _pathetic_ gang of followers are going to win the inevitable war, which is only a matter of time until it starts." The second he let go, she looked down at her wrist white from his grip sure to bruise from his grip.

"What? _No_- I don't understand why you're saying this, why you would take that- that _thing_, even after what you witness happen to your mother! She was _killed_ by your father Theo, remember, you told me that! Then you go on and- and join him as if you're looking for his _sick_ approval for some reason!" she shouted at him turning to leave because she truly wanted nothing to do with this, all she wanted was to be out of the way, away from him at the very least.

Pansy just wanted to be back in her bed away from him while she walked quickly down the hallway in the direction of the Slytherin common room, stopping to look over her shoulder she saw no one behind her. Turning all the way around she shook her head not wanting anything to do with his games she began walking again as a gust of freezing cold air hit her causing her hair to fly in all directions while she saw thick black swirls dance around her. With a snap of a cloak, she watched Theo land in front of her with a scowl before he shook his head in what seemed like disappointment.

"Pansy… What my _father_ did, was prove that this world is a harsh and cold reality, that sometimes there's nothing you can do but watch things happen. He showed me that sometimes, things are out of your hand where all you can do, is wait, wait for shit to happen and wait for the fallout. Just _wait_…. You see right now is the calm…" he paused to take a few steps towards while he looked her up and down. "And I assure you, it's almost that time Luv." He said reaching in his pocket for something as she took a few steps backwards away from him to see him grabbing his wand. "So I'll ask one more time, Pansy… Where do your loyalties lie?" She started to take a step backwards, but realized that running was pointless as she thought about what he was about to do and why.


	17. Look Around

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics I quote in each chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Stomping the Roses**_

"_Did you feel like stomping the roses,  
Smashing out all the feeling inside of them,  
It's bad business,  
The way you're stomping the roses…"_

_Stomping the Roses by David Archuleta_

**Saturday October 12****th****, 1996**

Inside the Library- Almost one in the afternoon

With a heavy sigh, Hermione watched the windowpane closely while raindrops rolled down one after another upon the glass from the pouring rain as she sat inside a singular study desk near the back of the library. It was where she liked to think when she had a lot on her mind, which seemed like all the time lately, but really, it almost completely had to do with how much she had been thinking about _Malfoy_.

Lifting her right arm upon the table, Hermione rested her chin upon the palm of her hand with her lips pursed in thought as she remembered their last encounter. Scoffing she recalled the rather presumptuous Zabini who most likely knew about their _tryst_, or at least that was what Malfoy probably told him (which it was most definitely not). It was most likely only a matter of time before everyone here at Hogwarts knew that she and Malfoy were snogging up against some wall, which yes, happened, no matter how much she suddenly wished it did not.

As if it were possible, Hermione noticed the downpour of rain coming down even harder and with a grimace, understanding why professor Dumbledore canceled the Quidditch game for today. Looking downwards towards the windowsill where a small leak from the window started forming a pool of water. Thinking about how the rain felt against her skin just as the memory of having Draco's lips upon hers intruded her thoughts causing her exhale softly.

In all honesty, it had been her first real kiss since she hardly counted a peck upon the lips she had gotten back in fourth year, but she then shook her head deciding that no matter how good the kiss had been, in the end, Hermione was still unsure about it since it had been with, _him_. Tilting her head to her left, she dropped her hand to rest it upon her opened charms book as she then looked towards a vase that held two red roses that were starting to wilt and beginning to lose their scarlet coloring.

Glancing over her shoulder as a soft padding sound of shoes digging into the carpet, Hermione's brows frowned as someone stopped just an aisle from where she was sitting. Standing up from her chair, she walked over to the bookshelf looking between a small opening at her eye level where all she could see was someone wearing familiar a black suit and tie who seemed to be walking around towards the back.

Once the boy rounded the shelf she almost scoffed aloud as Draco Malfoy looked up from the ground towards her while he swallowed loudly. Shaking her head, she quickly thought about the pros and cons of talking about what happened deciding that since he was here she might as well get some answers. When she was about to start talking he turned almost right around as if he were about to leave, but was stopped by her voice.

"Wait just a minute, I need to talk to you." she whispered sharply while he paused to look at her over his shoulder while wearing his usual sneer mixed with a uneasy stillness that made her shake her head and then look at him directly. Other than the obvious lines of stress along with how tired he looked, while she could almost read the signs of a right troubled mess he was becoming, and he seemed rather hollow which was concerning to her. Taking a few steps towards him with a sigh, she watched him turn to face her, while she wondered about what was getting to him so badly because it seemed as if it was starting to eat away at him.

"There's nothing to talk about Granger, and you said it yourself last night, that I need to stay away from you. Which is rather hard to do _considering_ the simple fact you cannot seem to leave _me_ alone. A bit hypocritical if you ask me…," he drawled raising his left brow while she forced a smile to stop by pursing her lips while he sighed looking around the library before turning back to her with a hard expression. Even if it what he had just said was true, there was no way she could stay away without an answer as to why he just outright kissed her for some unbeknownst reason and pretend that it didn't happen.

"_Nothing_ to talk about? Oh, I don't know, I mean we could talk about your lack of effort in potions class as of lately or maybe we could talk about just how we're going to find the person who attacked us that night… Oh, wait, the best for last, we could talk about the fact you _pinned_ to me a wall yesterday and _snogged_ me senseless… There is that." Hermione stated almost contemptuously but in more of a playful manner, while she realized just what she had said as her cheeks started to burn from the thought.

Looking towards his face, he raised his brows forcing his forehead to crinkle slightly in what she knew was shock, most likely because of how blatantly she had said _'snogged'_. Clearing her throat, Hermione knew that her cheeks were rosy from loss of composure as she then turned to watch him roll his eyes with a small smirk.

"Senseless Granger, _really_, that good? If you thought that was, _enjoyable_ then you obviously haven't been pl-" he teased her and started to say something but with the direction of his statement was going she stopped him before he could finish. Reaching up to feel her cheeks hot with embarrassment knowing her face was an even darker shade of crimson from this. With a chuckle, Hermione saw him grin widely while shaking his head slowly before reaching to rub his chin in what appeared to be deep thought.

'_He has such a beautiful smile… If only he smiled a little more…'_ she smiled too looking over at him noticing a small glint in his eyes she hadn't see before as she thought to herself with a sigh, but then realized it was a rather loud sigh. The both of them looked away awkwardly, while she wanted to hit him, a few right times with her book brazenly for making her blush let alone smile. This was _Malfoy_, he was never amusing or charming, because he normally was too busy being uncouth and antagonistic. Clearing her throat once again, in order to clear the tension in the air, she looked back towards him with her lips pursed in her normal way before she spoke.

"Right, well, I'm still rather puzzled as to why it happened in the first place, I mean one minute you were acting rather odd, and then-" she stopped talking as she recalled what happened before the kiss whilst chewing upon her bottom lip with her brows scrunched together in confusion. Then everything clicked, as Hermione recalled what had angered him that lead to their kiss, when she questioned him about having that package which he didn't have a moment later, which was most likely the same one Katie Bell ended up with. Turing her eyes to look him the face she shook her head taking a step backwards so that her leg came in contact with a small love seat sofa behind her.

"_You_- It was you sending that package to professor Dumbledore wasn't it? And- and you _snogged_ me in order to get me to stop thinking about that stupid package you had!" she shook her head in mistrust with a shaky exhale just as she pushed her tongue into the side of her cheek while he just stood still, expressionless. Reaching to push some stray hairs behind her ear that came loose from her messy bun, Hermione took a step towards him so that he was only a foot away from her as she continued talking.

"I guess I forgot that the great _Malfoy_ only uses people to get what he wants. I don't know why I thought this was different, because you're not going to change, isn't that right?" she fumed, panting heavily from the ire that she felt while Malfoy just started down at her, everything about him was unreadable nothing like her books and that frustrated her.

Scoffing she walked back towards her table behind her before collecting her things, but other than the soft scuffling sounds from her books, the silence was almost deafening as she half expected to see him already gone. Turning around as she saw him still standing there looking as if he was a little hurt for some reason while she stared for a second before she attempted to make her way around him, but was stopped when he stepped in her way. Almost stumbling backwards from the abrupt intrusion of his musky cologne, Hermione looked up at him, while she then tried walking around him the other way but was yet again, stopped.

"Would you please, just… _move_ aside so I can-" she gestured as if he would let her go, but he looked her up and down before tilting his head to his left as if he wasn't moving. Finally having enough, Hermione literally grabbed his upper arm in order to stop him from moving as she tried to get past him, but then he moved forward causing her to almost fall backwards and dropping her bag in the process. Confused as to what stopped her from falling, she realized that Malfoy had casually slipped his arm around her waist so that she was pressing against him, which then caused her to flush almost violently. Shoving him away, she ended up landing upon the love seat with her head upon the arm of the sofa where he briskly leaned forward, hovering above her with one hand upon the arm and the other upon the back.

"Believe what you want about the package, _Granger_, believe in your assumption that I had some ulterior motive but there was only one reason I snogged you was because I _wanted_ to, and I'll only say this once, I'd do it again if I were given the chance." He growled hotly right before her face while not only his words but also everything about him caused her head to spin in an unruly way. In that moment, she felt as if she were back outside in the rain with the stonewall from the Three Broomsticks pressing into her back, while he looked towards her lips in a rather unchaste like way.

The sound of someone coming from the aisle way caused him to back away efficiently before fixing his suit with a singular nod and twitch of his brows. In a huff, she could hardly believe that he caused her to practically fall to pieces once again without trying too much, upset her as she stood up quickly, snatching her bag before storm right past him without so much as another word or glance. She was tired of him having the upper hand on what seemed like everything, and decided that he was going to get a taste of his medicine for once, she just needed to figure out how to do it.

* * *

"_Keep on running,  
And you'll never get to feel the moment,  
It's like you're sleeping,  
Cause you don't take the time to take it in,_

_Like a train wreck you're on a mission,  
Tunnel vision got you blinded,  
Better slow down before you lose ground,  
It will happen anyway,  
Paint it over if your world is grey,_

_When you close your eyes to see the view,  
You'll miss everything surrounding you,  
Stop and just look around…" _

_Look around By David Archuleta_

**Saturday October 12****th****, 1996**

Inside the Library- One in the afternoon

Reaching inside his pocket for his watch, Draco glanced one time at Granger before she turned around the last bookshelf out of his view. Still unsure as to why but taking the Mickey out her has always been rather entertaining, therefore he liked doing it, he thought with a huff while looking at the time. Knowing that he needed to impede her newfound curiosity in talking with him somehow, Draco rolled his because he didn't have time to deal with whatever it was going on between the two of them right now, or ever.

With everything he had found out yesterday from Blaise, Draco was officially confused as ever with whatever was really going on, and that worried him. When he told his friend about the note he found just last week, and the look on his face was one of outright concern, which there was no way to fake that. Shoving his watch back inside his pocket he walked towards the entrance of the library but stopped when heard distinctive venomous whispers coming from what a few aisles away from him, which sounded rather familiar.

Walking in the direction of the whispers, Draco stopped as a vibrant redhead stormed out of the aisle from where they were coming from, running right into him with a soft bump. _'Ah, the Weaslette, should've known… And she sounds a bit testy from whoever she had been talking with for some reason.' _He thought, as he looked her over with an annoyed sneer that caused her to glare with distain.

"Some advice, even if you're in a bit of a hurry _Weaslette_, you and your other Gryffindors need to watch where you're going." He spoke lowly while rolling his eyes at her while she grit her teeth in what he could tell was anger, but noticed a little late she was far from in the mood to be messed with today.

"Shove off, _Malfoy_, you disgusting lowly… _prat_." She spat vituperatively _almost_ causing Draco to flinch from how angry she was, and he could see her twitching with the anger. Looking her over, he watched her just shove her way past him running her shoulder into his before she walked away. Scoffing at her brassy way of dealing with him today, he saw her storm away as if she were some sort of a squall while he turned to see whom she had been speaking to, but no one was there, just gone.

With one last look around the library, Draco made his way into the hallway where he saw Blaise talking with Theo about something that seemed rather important. The way they talked seemed as if Theo was angry, while Blaise was slightly worried, but didn't know how to respond to what Theo was saying. Walking towards them, Draco stopped just beside them with a curious eyebrow raised while Blaise looked over towards him with a sigh.

"Mate, I didn't see the note until just a few moments ago, it got swept from under the door to in front of my side table. It's from Pansy to you…" Blaise explained as he reached inside his pocket where he pulled out a small slip of paper folded in half neatly. Taking the note in hand Draco opened it to see Pansy's naturally mess handwriting sprawled across the page as he read it.

'_Draco,_

_I've been thinking about how I was going to tell you about, well what really happened the night you and Granger were patrolling. It's harder to write than one would think, and I hope you forgive me, but I was the one who attacked you both. No one was supposed to get hurt, I swear, just make Granger back off a bit. I promise…I know you'll be angry with me and that was why I decided a note would be better. I also need to talk to you about something… that I cannot write down._

_Pansy (Not Parkinson)'_

Reading over the note twice, Draco huffed with a mix of annoyance and disbelief while he scoffed reaching upwards to rub a hand over his mouth. Shaking his head, he looked up to Zabini and Nott who currently were waiting for his reaction to the note causing him to sigh in annoyance.

"Do either of you know where Pansy is at, I need to have a talk with her…" he said softly as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation just before taking a deep breath while wondering just why she would do it. When he listened to the silence, he then turned to see the both of them look at each other before Blaise then looked back towards Draco with a worried expression.

"No has seen Pansy since yesterday when she left early from dinner, I've asked around, and the girls in her dormitory said she wasn't even in her bed last night… They went to Professor Snape who said he was going to talk with the headmaster about it." Blaise stated evenly while glancing towards Theo for a second time, and for some reason Nott seemed unaffected by what he said, which Draco found somewhat odd.

"Are you telling me that Pansy's missing?" Draco rephrased what his friend just said while not taking his eyes off of Theo who looked from the two of them with ease. Thumbing his Malfoy ring upon his left hand, Draco cautiously watched him before turning his attention back towards Blaise who just nodded before Theo spoke.

"More or less, which reminds me I promised I would meet up with Daphne right about now. I'll ask if she's heard anything about Pans. Let me know if you hear anything…" He quipped almost as if he were amused about some inside joke he wasn't sharing and with a singular nod, Theo then turned to leave quickly without so much as another word. Draco watched the other Slytherin boy walk down to corridor, waiting until he was gone before speaking.

"So, Zabini, out of mere curiosity, why were the two of you just standing outside the library talking?" he wondered before looking towards Blaise who was wearing his usual stoic expression with a singular raised eyebrow, similar to the one Draco found himself wearing a lot. With a shrug, his friend looked around the hallway before answering in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Actually, I honestly donno, I was looking for you when he came out of the library asking about what I was tense about just after that one Gryffindor, uh… What's her name? You know, Weasley's younger sister- _Oh_, Ginny I believe and might I add she was looking right cross as she did." Blaise answered as he crossed his arms while Draco looked over his shoulder in order to make sure no one was listening into their conversation.

"You don't suppose Theo could've had a rather heated chat with _Weaslette_ just before he came out do you? While I was in the library, I overheard her arguing with someone and before I could see who it was, they were gone, which I don't blame them. From what I've seen, getting on her bad side doesn't seem, in truth rather pleasant…" Draco said softly as the two of them started walking in the opposite direction of Theo towards the dungeons while Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem a little off today, I mean, I just assumed that it had to do with Pansy missing because I think he sort of has a thing for her, but it makes a whole lot more sense that if you think about it. What do you think they were talking about, I mean other than toying around with girls, Theo doesn't talk to them much, let alone with a Gryffindor that is also a known blood traitor- I mean-" Blaise stopped talking as Draco turned to glare towards his friend allowing a sneer to follow in suit choosing to ignore that statement. Without exchanging a few more words for the next ten or so minutes, the two of them walked down a long set of stairs that led to the Slytherin common rooms, before Blaise finally spoke.

"So, how's potions class with Granger?" he wondered causing Draco to stop walking upon the stairs before doing a full spin around in his spot while glaring intensely up at his mocha friend that had been following behind him. Examining Blaise facial expression, Draco decided that it was rather easy to tell he was attempting to hide the knowing smile behind his pursed lips and that curious glint in his eyes. "I mean what exactly happened before that awkward encounter I witnessed yesterday, if I may ask?" Blaise add before his smile broke though over his teeth while Draco scoffed and shook his head in somewhat of an disbelief kind of way.

"I thought I said not a word _Zabini_, and _no_, you may not ask." Draco snapped with an annoyed sneer before he continued walking down the stairs and over towards the common rooms. With a sigh, he walked inside the room past some of the other Slytherin's trying to ignore the wave of things that had to do with Granger that was sure to come now that his friend had gone and brought her up.

'_Any other witch and I would've snogged her senseless upon that loveseat without a second's hesitation… Any other witch and I would've probably had a nice shag by now, but no. It had to her, it had to the stupid 'Golden Trio's' witch… stupid Granger.'_ Draco paused at that thought turning to look around the almost empty common room with a huff before he continued walking._ ' You know what, I am done with caring. If she wants to bother me, _follow_ me, I'll make sure she gets just what she's asking for, I'll show her what it's like to be the prey of a Malfoy…'_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the stairs.


End file.
